la complainte de l'âme perdue
by Ange d'Iris
Summary: Pour tout le monde, Hermione est morte depuis deux ans. Harry ne s'en remet pas, jusqu'au jour où il fait un rêve étrange. Elle est toujours en vie, il en est certain … HPHG
1. Si tu n'éxistais pas

**Slt tout le monde!! j'espère que vous aimerez ma fic mais je vous préviens que c'est ma 1ere.Je voudrais dire 1 grand merçi à Oziéla (qui me guide sur pour ma fic et me donne son avis) Lisette ( qui fut la 1ere victime de mon délire sur HP), Molky (ma correctrice officielle) et ma Kuzine Cindy (qui...qui est ma cousine tout simplement).Je tiens à dire que ce chapitre n'est que l'intro de l'intro alors c'est normal s'il ne se passe pas grand chose.**

**Et je tiens à préciser que tous les persos et lieux appartiennent en grande partie à J.K Rowling ( en faite pour le moment ils lui appartiennent tous lol)**

* * *

CHAPITRE 1 : Si tu n'éxistais pas

La pluie battait les vitres de la chambre de préfète en chef d'Hermione. Elle et ses deux meilleurs amis étaient en train de s'entraîner à changer une table en sofa. Hermione donnait des conseils à Harry et Ron.

- Ron arrête de t'énerver sur ta baguette et mets y un peu de bonne volonté, concentres toi ! Et toi Harry , tu dis n'importe quoi, c'est TRANTASOFA et non TRANSTOSAFA. Appliques toi, je t'en pris ! Tu veux avoir tes ASPIC oui ou non ??

- Oui, non mais avoue que cette transformation est assez difficile !

- Tu n'auras qu'à dire ça à ton examinateur de métamorphose à l'examen !

Ron répliqua :

- De toute manière on est que début octobre, on a encore neuf mois avant les examens, alors pas de quoi s'affoler !!

- Oui mais ça sera déjà un acquis ! Je crois qu'on va arrêter pour aujourd'hui, il est 20h et n'oublis pas Ron, tu as une retenue ce soir à 20h30, dit Hermione sur un ton de reproche

- C'est pas de ma faute si Rogue s'est acharné contre moi hier, il n'y avait pas de quoi s'énerver comme ça. Il n'avait qu'à pas se trouver là quand ma potion a explosée, et il n'aurait pas tout pris sur le visage.

Harry pris la parole :

- C'est vrai que là, c'était pas de chance mais ça valait le détour, je n'ai jamais vu Rogue aussi énervé.

- ça c'est vrai, dit Hermione en souriant, mais tu as fait perdre 50 points à Gryffondor et tu es en retenue tous les soirs pendant deux semaines.

- Bon bah, il faut que j'y aille, je vous laisse, sinon je suis bon pour une semaine en plus

Ron fit un signe de la main et sortit de la pièce.

- Bon Harry tu veux qu'on continu ? Ou on arrête là ?

- Non ça m 'énerve, j'y arrive pas !! Regarde… TRANSTASOFA !!!

La table se transforma en sofa sous les yeux émerveillés de Harry

- Oua !! J'y crois pas !!! ça y est !!! C'est super ! Oh Hermione , tu es un professeur génial

Il se mit alors assis sur le sofa qu'il venait de faire apparaître.

- Tout le mérite en revient à toi Harry, quand on y met un peu de bonne volonté, on y arrive.

Elle s'assit alors à coté de lui. Harry se tourna vers elle et lui sourie ( moi j'aurais craqué s'il m'avait sourie, je l'aurais peut être violé mdrr )

- N'empêche que tu as de la chance d'avoir une aussi belle chambre pour toi toute seule, c'est plutôt sympa ici. C'est assez reposant… Je crois que je vais m'endormir, les entraînements de Quidditch ont repris et je travaille très tard sur les stratégies de jeu

Il regarda le feu dans la cheminée puis ferma les yeux. Hermione le regarda : c'est vrai qu'Harry avait beaucoup de choses à faire depuis qu'il avait été nommé capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffindor, elle ne le voyait pratiquement plus les soirs De plus son poste de préfet en chef n'arrangeait rien.

- Oui j'imagine que tu dois être fatigué, en plus c'est vrai que ça doit être difficile de pouvoir se reposer dans la salle commune assez bruyante et dans les dortoirs il y a plein d'allées et venues. Au moins la nuit tu dois avoir un sommeil de plomb et tu dois faire de beaux rêves.

Harry ouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête vers elle

- On peut voir ça comme ça…

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Tu m'as dit que tu ne rêvait plus de Voldemort !

- Non… en effet… mais…

- Mais ?

- Je revois sans cesse la scène, quand au ministère, il a traversé l'arcade. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que si j'étais resté tranquille, si j'avais fait ce qu'on m'avais conseillé de faire pour une fois, il serait encore en vie ! Si je n'existais pas, la vie de beaucoup de monde aurait été épargnée.

Il y eut un silence. Harry ressentait de la colère envers lui-même, il se leva, tourna le dos à Hermione pour ne pas qu'elle voit la larme qu'il avait laissé échapper ( oh trop mimi !!!)

- Ne dis pas de choses pareilles ! Tu sais très bien que c'est faut !

- Ah oui, tu en es sûre ??

Il était vraiment en colère, après tout elle ne pouvait pas comprendre. Hermione rompit le silence :

- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir, personne ne le pouvait !!

- Ah oui ?? Pourtant tu m'avais prévenu avant d'y aller, tu m'avais mis en garde, tu te doutais que c'était un piège et … tu avais raison.

Harry serrait les poings, même si un peu plus d'un an c'était écoulé, il culpabilisait toujours. C'était de sa faute si Sirius était mort, même si depuis plus d'un an, Hermione, Ron et Dumbledor essayaient de lui prouver le contraire.

La jeune fille était vraiment attristée, elle essayait de lui prouver le contraire depuis un long moment mais c'était comme si elle était face à un mur. Elle aurait voulu lui crier qu'il avait tort, lui graver dans la tête. Elle ne savait vraiment plus quoi faire. Ses yeux commençaient à la brûler. Elle n'aimait pas être impuissante face à la tristesse de son ami ( c'est pas mimi ça ?? ). Elle le regardait, elle le voyait de dos, lui regardait la fenêtre, elle savait très bien qu'il essayait de lui cacher ses larmes.

Le silence dura quelques minutes. Harry pris une inspiration puis lâcha :

- Je pense qu'on devrait changer de sujet de conversation. De toute façon ça ne mène à rien, le sujet est clôt. Toutes les personnes que j'ai approché ont signé leur arrêt de mort… La meilleure solution serait que je n'existe pas. Ça aurait épargné beaucoup de vies. Au moins…

- Si tu n'existais pas, il n'y aurait personne pour tuer Voldemort

Elle se leva, les joues pleines de larmes et continua tout en se rapprochant de lui

- Si tu n'existais pas, Voldemort se serait emparé de la pierre philosophale et serait immortel à l'heure qu'il est, si tu n'existait pas, Ginny serait sans doute morte ainsi que M. Weasley et ainsi que moi…

Harry se tourna vers elle

- Je ne serais plus de ce monde depuis ma première année, je serais morte tuée pas un troll, ou pétrifiée ou encore… et puis peu importe !! Et pour finir, si tu n'existais pas ,lui dit-elle en prenant sa main, je n'aurais sans doute jamais ressenti un sentiment d'amitié aussi fort et je serais sûrement encore dans les toilettes en train de pleurer comme en début de première année…

A ces mots Harry sourie ainsi qu'Hermione. Puis cette dernière repris :

- Je n'aime pas que tu dises des choses comme ça ! dit-elle en se frottant les yeux d'une main pour essuyer ses larmes , parce que tu comptes beaucoup pour moi, pour Ron et pour beaucoup de monde

Harry ne savait pas quoi dire, ni quoi faire mais ce fut Hermione qui fit le premier pas. Elle mis ses mains autour du cou de ce dernier et sa tête sur son épaule . Je préférerais mourir que de ne jamais t'avoir rencontré.

Harry était très gêné. Hermione était en train de l'étreindre mais il ne savait pas comment réagir. Elle étouffa un sanglot. Il répondit à son étreinte pour la réconforter ( j'aimerais trop être à sa place !!! ) et dit :

- Je suis désolé… parfois je fais l'imbécile, je dis n'importe quoi… je ne voulais pas…

A ces mots elle s'écarta de lui

- Non ce n'est rien… c'est moi qui suis stupide… dit-elle en enlevant d'un geste de la main les quelques larmes qui restaient sur son visage . En plus, je pleure pour n'importe quoi !!

Harry sourie, Hermione le regarda et sourie à son tour.

Elle avait les yeux rougis par les larmes, ses cheveux bouclés de couleur chocolat étaient négligemment attachés, ses lèvres toutes sèches s'étaient étirées pour faire un sourire.

Harry était troublé, Hermione n'arrêtait pas de le fixer, elle le regardait dans les yeux sans détacher son regard. S'il la regardait encore il allait rougir, et il ne voulait pas qu'il y ait de malentendus entre eux. Il baissa la tète, lâcha la main d'Hermione et fis un pas en arrière.

- Si on reste comme ça et que Ron entre dans la pièce il pourrait se faire des idées…

Il se dirigea vers un fauteuil qui se trouvait près du feu et s'assit.

Hermione se rendit compte de ce qu'elle venait de faire. Harry était troublé, c'est pour ça qu'il s'était écarté d'elle. Elle s'assit sur un fauteuil en face d'Harry et dit en le regardant:

- Tu as raison mais… Ron sait très bien que je n'éprouve rien pour lui et je crois qu'il l'a compris… Il a du t'en parler…de ce qui c'est passé à la fin de notre sixième année…

- Oui, il m'en a parlé… je crois qu'il l'a plutôt bien pris… enfin mieux que je ne l'avais imaginé…

- Tu veux dire que tu savais ????

- Et bien, ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure.

Hermione vira au rouge pivoine et détourna son regard d'Harry pour fixer la cheminée. Le jeune homme vit qu'elle était gênée, il voulait rattraper le coup pour ne pas qu'il y ait de blanc :

- Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je crois qu'il s'est fait une raison

- Oui, il me l'a dit qu'il avait tiré un trait sur moi et qu'il avait comprit, que ça ne servait à rien de s'acharner et qu'il préférait me voir heureuse avec… la personne que j'aime.

Hermione regarda Harry, il avait l'air étonné, puis elle repris :

- Oui je sais, Ron est plutôt bourru… il n'exprime pas ses sentiments mais cet été nous avons eu l'occasion de parler en tête à tête et il a dit ce qu'il ressentait… Oui ça lui arrive d'être sensible.

Ils rirent tous les deux. Ils passèrent le reste de la soirée à plaindre Ron, puis à parler de choses et d'autres.

- Bon je vais y aller ! dit Harry avec énergie en tapant ses mains sur les accoudoirs de son fauteuil. Ron va bientôt rentrer et j'ai envi de savoir ce que Rogue lui a fait subir.

- Oui, dit Hermione avec un sourire, mais ce n'est quand même pas drôle, je n'aimerais pas être à sa place

Elle raccompagna Harry jusqu'à la porte

- Pour une fois que ce n'est pas moi et puis… on pourrait se faire des idées… je veux dire… j'imagine déjà très bien Lavande et Parvati faire courir le bruit que j'ai passé une partie de la nuit dans ta chambre

- Et alors ? tout le monde sait que nous ne sommes qu'amis et ça depuis plus de six ans. Il n'y a jamais eu d'ambiguïté la-dessus

- Oui mais avoue que c'est étrange… une fille et un garçon dans une chambre…

Il avait un sourire aux lèvres. Hermione rit et le poussa dehors

- Allez sort de là, tu dis n'importe quoi

- Mais ce n'est pas ce que je pense, je ne fais que dire ce que les autres imagineraient !!

- Oui je sais… bonne nuit Harry, à demain

Bonne nuit Hermione

* * *

**je sais il ne se passe pas grand chose POUR LE MOMENT!! mais ça va venir très bientôt.la suite dans... 1 ou 2 semaines **

**REVIEWS PLEASE**


	2. Confusion

**slt tt le monde!! je suis désolée de ce retard mais je tiens à dire que ce n'est pas entièrement ma faute!! fanfiction ne marchait pas bien cette semaine.je n'arrivais pas àrajouter de chapitre.mais c'est bon !! voila la suite! un grand mercià Oziéla ( c'est elle qui me pousse à écrire la suite de ma fic età la publier, elle me frappe aussi quand je tiens pas mes délais) et à Molky ,ma correctrice, qui mérite qu'on lui fasse un culte ( c'est elle qui m'a dit de l'écrire). et je n'oublie pas ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews, c'est trop gentil!! je vous thanks beaucoup beaucoup!!!!!enfin bref assez de blabla...**

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 2 : Confusion**_

Le lendemain Hermione rejoint Harry et Ron dans la Grande Salle. Ils parlaient de ce qu'ils allaient faire pendant les vacances de la Toussaint.

-Au lieu de rester ici, on pourrait tous aller chez moi. On va s'ennuyer ici, en plus, Hermione va nous forcer à faire nos devoirs. C'est pas des vacances si on passe notre temps à les faire.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas Ron. Dit Hermione en s'asseyant à coté d'Harry, tu es assez grand maintenant pour faire ce que tu veux et ne t'en fais pas, je ne te dérangerais pas ces vacances, j'irais chez moi.

-Euh… ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire…. Ce que je voulais dire c'est que…

-Ne te fatigues pas, j'ai compris !

Elle se leva pour partir et fut rattrapée à la grande porte par Harry qui lui prit la main.

-Non Hermione, ce qu'il voulait dire, c'est que si on allait tous les trois chez lui, on pourrait faire autre chose qu'étudier. Enfin on pourrait se détendre, se changer les idées… Il ne voulait pas dire que tu ne viennes pas.

-Ah oui ? Tu en es sûr ??

-Mais oui ! C'est seulement un malentendu. Et puis ce sera triste sans toi si tu ne venais pas…

Sans s'en rendre compte, Harry serra plus fort la main d'Hermione. Celle-ci le regarda et quand Harry se rendit compte de ce qu'il faisait il dit :

-Je suis désolé… je… veux seulement qu'on soit tous les trois... désolé si je t'ai fais mal… excuse Ron…tu n'as qu'à lui dire si tu acceptes de venir chez lui ou pas… A tout à l'heure !

Plus rouge que jamais, il s'éloigna pour rejoindre Ron à la table Griffondor. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait en ce moment. Il avait sûrement peur pour ses amis dont les vies étaient menacées par Voldemort. Il voulait qu'ils soient auprès de lui… il voulait qu'Hermione soit auprès de lui .Harry secoua la tête à cette pensée.

-Bah qu'est ce que tu as ? lui demanda Ron (des fois je le trouve vraiment débile Ron)

-Euh… j'ai mal à la tête.

-Vas voir Madame Pomfresh ! Alors qu'est ce qu'Hermione t'a dit ?

Harry l'écoutait à moitié. Il se rendait compte qu'il voulait qu'Hermione soit auprès de lui, sûrement car elle était la seule personne à qui il pouvait se confier… oui ça devait être ça !!

-Alors !!! insista Ron

-Hein, qu'est ce que tu dis ?

-Je te demandais ce qu'elle t'avait dit !

-Qui ça ?

-Bah Hermione !!!!

-Ah … je pense que tu devrais réfléchir avant de parler car elle croyait que tu ne voulais pas qu'elle vienne chez toi, lui dit Harry sur un ton de reproche

Ron devint tout rouge

-Et je pense que tu devrais t'excuser, parfois tu peux être blessant ! repris son ami.

Harry prit ses affaires et sortit de la Grande Salle pour se rendre dans un endroit où il serait au calme.

Hermione était à la bibliothèque. Elle avait un livre intitulé « Runes et symboles de l'Europe du XVe siècle » entre les mains mais elle ne le lisait pas. Harry avait eu une attitude étrange dans la Grande Salle. Il lui avait serré la main à tel point qu'elle avait senti des fourmis quand il avait lâché prise. Et elle avait remarqué qu'il avait rougit en se rendant compte de ce qu'il avait fait. Il était tellement gêné par la suite que ses phrases s'étaient enchaînées sans aucun lien logique. Hermione était étonnée : jamais il n'avait eu un tel comportement envers elle. Peut être que … il éprouvait quelque chose pour elle … sûrement pas !!! Elle se faisait des idées. Il voulait sûrement que ses amis soient unis, surtout en ce moment avec la menace de Voldemort. Et puis Harry n'avait plus de famille : ses parents, son parrain étaient morts, il reportait donc toute son affection sur ses amis. Oui, c'était ça ! Non mais comment avait-elle pu penser qu'il éprouvait quelque chose pour elle ?? Il la considérait simplement comme une amie… une amie… « Amie »… Pour Hermione, Harry était de façon officielle juste un ami mais officieusement, elle éprouvait quelque chose de plus fort que de l'amitié. Au départ, c'était de l'amitié mais ce sentiment a changé : depuis quand ? Depuis … un certain moment, elle ne savait pas vraiment elle-même. Depuis son arrivée a Poudlard, c'était le seul qui faisait attention à elle, il avait voulu la connaître, il avait voulu creuser derrière l'image de rat de bibliothèque qu'elle renvoyait. Il ne s'était pas moqué d'elle comme les autres, comme Ron. Elle l'aimait sûrement aussi parce qu'il était un « Bad Boy »: c'était triste à dire mais elle n'était pas différente des autres filles qui tombaient sous le charme des mauvais garçons. Harry n'était pas « mauvais » mais il enfreignait souvent le règlement avec ses petites escapades nocturnes où alors quand il donnait des cours en cachette en cinquième année sous le nez d'Ombrage. Elle l'aimait peut être à cause de sa gentillesse, de son courage ou à cause de ses yeux verts qui pétillaient quand il montait sur un ballai et quand il atterrissait avec le vif d'or dans sa main ou à cause de ses cheveux noirs en bataille qui ne se laissaient jamais dompter (ah oui !! vous imaginez !! les cheveux noirs en bataille avec des yeux verts : on peut pas résister, enfin je ne peux pas résister!) … enfin une chose était sûre ; elle l'aimait. Mais elle ne voulait pas qu'il le sache, cela gâcherait sûrement son amitié entre lui et Ron. Elle avait mis les points sur les « i » avec Ron mais il était tellement impulsif qu'elle avait peur de sa réaction : s'il apprenait, il prendrait sûrement ses distances avec Harry et elle, et Harry en souffriraient beaucoup et au final, il lui en voudrait… Ou peut être que Ron réagirait bien. Quand elle lui avait dit qu'elle aimait quelqu'un d'autre, il l'avait plutôt mal pris mais par la suite, il avait dit qu'il respecterait son choix et qu'il voulait qu'elle se sente bien avec la personne qu'elle aimait. Il pouvait être compréhensif des fois. Ah…Ron…Ron !!! Il avait vraiment été odieux avec elle dans la Grande Salle et il n'était même pas incapable de s'excuser !! Elle ne fera pas le premier pas ! Hors de question !!

-Hermione ?

Hermione leva la tête pour voir la personne qui l'appelait.

-Quelle étrange coïncidence, je pensais justement à toi !

-…Ah bon ?

-Oui, j'étais en train de me rappeler comment tu t'étais comporté avec moi ce matin.

Ron rougit violemment et dit :

-Ecoute… je suis désolé… mais c'est toi qui as tout compris de travers… je m'excuse…mais tu n'as pas saisi, je veux que tu viennes, enfin nous voulons que tu viennes…tu sais…Harry refait ses rêves où il voit Sirius…

-Je sais Ron ! Pas besoin de me dire la suite

-…il voudrait que nous soyons ensemble et je pense… enfin, je suis sûr qu'il serait heureux qu'il n'y ait pas de disputes entre nous.

Hermione fronçât les sourcils :

-Non mais tu es gonflé de dire ça !!! Répliqua-t-elle.

Elle secoua la tête, ferma les yeux et dit :

-Tu as raison, nous devons faire des efforts… c'est vrai que tu n'es pas le seul fautif, et il est vrai que des fois je te provoques…

-Ah tu vois, tu le dis !!!

-Ron !!!

-D'accord, d'accord, je suis désolé… Alors euh… tu… tu viens pendant les vacances ?

Hermione parut un peu gêné :

-Et bien… mes parents m'ont demandé de venir. Ils veulent me dire quelque chose. Ils m'ont dit que ça ne s'annonçait pas par courrier… mais je viendrais quand même vous voir. Je pense que je resterais chez moi deux ou trois jours et pas plus.

-Oui, d'accord !

-Je viendrais mardi en fin d'après-midi en magicobus… enfin j'essaierais de venir le plus tôt possible. Mais au fait, où est Harry ??

-Oh… il est parti dehors peu après que tu sois parti. Il m'a dit qu'il avait mal à la tête. Je pense qu'il voulait être au calme.

-Au calme ? ça fait un peu plus d'un an qu'il fait ses balades en solitaire, il est en train de se morfondre tout seul dans son coin, dit-elle en rangeant ses affaires. Il est en train de repenser à Sirius, je pense que nous devrions y aller, tu viens ?

-Mais Rogue m'a convoqué dans son bureau. Je suis sûr qu'il va me faire encore nettoyer se étagères aujourd'hui!!

-D'accord, j'y vais ! Et toi tâche de ne rien faire qui puisse donner à Rogue un prétexte pour te coller !

-Je vous rejoins à midi, à plus !

Harry faisait le tour du lac. Il marchait seul. Il réfléchissait… Il pensait à Hermione. Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui arrivait ? Pourquoi rougissait il plus souvent en sa présence ?

« Ah, c'est n'importe quoi !! » dit-il à haute voix

Il s'assit sur un banc en pierre près d'un saule pleureur. Il mit sa tête entre ses mains et soupira. « J'en ai marre de penser à ça ! »

-De penser à quoi ? dit une douce voix derrière lui.

Il se retourna, c'était Hermione. Harry devint rouge écarlate.

- Euh…je… je pensais à … je pensais…

- Oui, tu pensais à Sirius !

- …à Sirius ?... oui c'est ça, je pensais à Sirius !

A cet instant, Harry repensa à son parrain, il le vit traverser l'arcade au ministère.

- Tu sais, je comprends que tu y penses mais tu ressasses ça trop souvent. Je sais aussi que tu vas dire que je ne comprends rien mais je pense que tu devrais tourner la page, dit Hermione en s'asseyant à coté de lui et en le regardant dans les yeux. Je sais que ça t'énerves ce que je te dis mais je crois que tu devrais avancer.

Pour une fois, Hermione s'était trompée. Elle qui d'habitude lisait facilement dans les pensées des autres. Ce n'était pas à Sirius qu'il pensait mais à elle. Quoiqu'elle n'ait pas tout à fait tort, il pensait souvent à Sirius. D'ailleurs, c'était pour cela qu'il s'isolait quelques fois mais depuis peu, il avait pris conscience qu'il devait « tourner la page ».

-Je sais Hermione, je sais, dit-il en la regardant dans les yeux

-Arrête de me dire ça ! A chaque fois, tu dis « je sais » !! je me rends compte que ce n'est pas facile mais…Tu sais, peut être qu'il est heureux là où il est ?

Elle s'arrêta, se leva et s'accroupit au bord de l'eau.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

-En fait, quand on y réfléchit, nous passons notre vie à éviter la mort : en riant, en inventant, en priant, en combattant, en tuant… mais que savons nous exactement de la mort ?… Simplement que personne n'en revient ? peut être que les regrets que nous avons eu dans notre vie n'ont pas lieu d'être dans la mort, peut être que Sirius n'a plus de regrets là ou il est, peut être qu'il est heureux auprès de son meilleur ami.

Hermione se tourna sa tête vers Harry et continua :

- Je sais que ça peut paraître cruel envers toi. Je suis certaine que tu comptes beaucoup pour lui mais…

-Je sais, tu as raison !

Il lui fit un faible sourire.

- Je sais qu'il tenait à moi mais je voyais bien qu'il essayait de retrouver son meilleur ami à travers moi et même si je suis triste de sa disparition, même si je l'aimais, je pense qu'il est mieux auprès de mon père.

-Je suis heureuse que tu penses ça !

Harry n'arrivait pas à soutenir le regard de son amie. Il voulait changer de sujet de conversation pour que ça devienne moins gênant.

-Oh fait, tu as parlé à Ron ? Tu viens chez lui pendant les vacances ?

-Oui, nous nous sommes parlés, je viendrais chez lui en vacances. Mais je ne viendrais que quelques jours… mes parents ont quelque chose à me dire et ils veulent à tout prix que je l'apprenne de leur bouche. Ils ne veulent pas par courrier.

-Ah oui ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils te veulent, tu as une idée ?

-Non, aucune. Peut être que je vais avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur ? dit elle en plaisantant.

Harry découvrit qu'Hermione était vraiment belle quand elle riait, ses cheveux bouclés virevoltaient à cause du vent, ses joues et son nez étaient rougis par le froid de ce début d'octobre.

-Oh mince ! Il va être midi. J'ai dit à Ron qu'on se rejoignait devant la porte de la Grande Salle à midi. Tu viens ? demanda t elle en se levant.

-Oui, le pauvre, il va nous raconter ce que lui a fait subir Rogue. Il lui a sûrement dit d'enlever la poussière sur les bocaux bizarres qu'il a sur la grande étagère.

Ils prirent le chemin du château en riant. Arrivés devant la grande porte, ils virent Ron qui les attendait.

-Vous savez ce qu'il m'a fait faire ? Il m'a fait nettoyer au moins une cinquantaine de chaudrons !! C'était horrible : des gros, des petits… j'en peux plus ! Et vous, qu'est ce que vous avez fait ?

-Nous sommes allés dehors. Dit Harry.

-Au moins, vous pouvez profiter du week-end, vous. En plus, je meurs de faim…

A ce moment là, quelqu'un le bouscula :

- Non mais tu peux pas faire attention !! Cria Ron qui était presque tombé par terre.

-Désolé Weasmoche, je t'avais pas vu ! Ah au fait il parait que Rogue est aux petits soins avec toi !

- Lâche nous Malfoy ! Lui cria Harry.

Drago eut un petit sourire et dit :

- Et voilà Pote Potter à la rescousse comme d'habitude ! Au fait Granger, tu fais payer combien à la belette et au balafré pour satisfaire leurs envies ? Pas trop cher j'espère car Weasley n'a pas les moyens. Ah mais Pote Potter paie pour tout le monde ! Tu leur fais peut être un prix de groupe ? T…

Malfoy n'avait pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase qu'Harry s'était jeté sur lui.

-Retires ce que tu viens de dire !!!! Tout de suite !!

-ça jamais Potter !!

Les deux garçons se donnaient des coups sur le visage, Harry avait la lèvre en sang alors que Drago avait les cheveux en bataille et son œil droit commençait à virer au noir. Harry était prêt à lui remettre encore un coup de poing. Malfoy était allé trop loin cette fois. Il était impossible d'ignorer ce qu'il avait dit. Il fut stoppé dans son élan par la voix d'Hermione :

-Harry arrête !!! C'est ridicule, il n'en vaut pas la peine !

Elle lui avait saisit la main qui était prête à foncer sur Drago.

- Tu as entendu ce qu'il a dit ?? Ce qu'il a dit sur toi ?? cria t-il

- Oui, j'ai entendu mais c'est un crétin !! Il n'en vaut pas la peine, arrête !! Ron, aides moi !!

- Je vois pas pourquoi je l'arrêterais, ça fera les pattes à Malfoy !

- Non mais c'est pas vrai ! Y'en a pas un pour relever l'autre ! Harry arrête !!!!

Elle voulut s'interposer entre les deux garçons mais elle fut poussée par Malfoy et tomba par terre. Ron s'accroupit près d'elle et dit :

-ça va ?

-Oui, merci, mais pas grâce à toi.

Au même moment, Hagrid ouvrit la porte de Poudlard. Quand il vit les deux garons en train de se battre, il cria :

-Mais qu'est ce que vous faites ? Non mais ça va pas ?

-Il prit un garçon dans chaque main et les sépara.

-ça suffit maintenant, Harry tu me déçois beaucoup !! Malfoy retourne dans ta salle commune avant que je n'appelle le directeur.

Drago se releva et partit en courant et en marmonnant quelque chose. Hagrid se tourna vers Harry

-Mais qu'est ce qui t'as pris ? Tu veux être renvoyé ? Crois moi, ce n'est pas le moment !

Harry était encore énervé, tellement énervé qu'il ne voulait pas répondre. Ron prit alors la parole :

-Malfoy a dépassé lesbornes ! Il a été odieux, il…

-Je ne veux rien savoir !! Harry lève toi, on va arranger ça dans ma cabane, dit-il en montrant du doigt la lèvre de Harry qui saignait

Hermione et Ron les suivirent. Arrivés chez Hagrid, Ron raconta ce qu'avait dit Malfoy. Quand il eut fini le géant prit un air dégoûté :

-C'est vrai qu'il a été trop loin et qu'il méritait une bonne leçon mais ne fais pas quelque chose que tu pourrais regretter. Tu aurais pu être renvoyé si quelqu'un vous avait surpris. Regarde moi ton visage, tu as vu ta lèvre ? Elle saigne encore. En plus, il est 13h !! Je dois aller chercher mes beutifoles à la gare à 13h30. Je suis désolé, il faut que j'y aille.

-Des beutifoles ? Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? demanda Hermione

-Ce sont des créatures que je fais étudier à mes 6e années. Elles sont charmantes

Harry repensa aux Scroutts à pétard, eux aussi étaient charmants…

-Bon, je vous laisse, je suis pressé. Et Harry, essaie de te contrôler. A plus tard et faites attention !

Ron se leva.

-Je vous suis Hagrid. Je dois être dans le bureau de Rogue à 13h30. A ce soir ! Rogue devrait me laisser tranquille demain, on est dimanche.

Ils sortirent tous les deux en fermant la porte derrière eux. Hermione se leva, mouilla un chiffon et s'approcha d'Harry.

-Regardes-toi ! Des fois, tu te comportes vraiment comme un idiot !

-Merci Hermione.

-De rien, dit-elle en souriant

Elle commença à tamponner la lèvre d'Harry.

-Aïe ! Tu fais mal !

-La faute à qui ?

-Malfoy a vraiment été trop loin cette fois surtout en ce qui te concerne.

-Peut-être mais ce n'était pas la peine de te battre avec lui. Il aime provoquer, c'est tout ce dont il est capable… et puis… c'est pas la peine de faire tout ça pour moi…

Elle continua de lui tamponner la lèvre. Harry la regardait, il sentait son cœur battre très fort mais qu'est ce qui lui arrivait ?

-Regardes, tu es même ouvert à l'arcade. Penches ta tête en arrière, à la lumière, je ne vois pas ce que je fais.

Harry pencha sa tête. Pendant qu'Hermione soignait sa blessure, il sentait son souffle sur son visage. Son cœur battait de plus en plus vite. Il regarda en détail le visage de son amie : ses yeux marrons, son nez, sa bouche, ses taches de rousseur, ses lèvres…ses lèvres qui semblaient si douces… Non mais ça va pas ?? Ses lèvres si douces ?!? Il n'était pas bien ou quoi ? A cette pensée, il rougit violemment. De peur qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive, il se dégagea, s'approcha de la porte et l'ouvrit tournant le dos à Hermione et dit :

-Je meurs de faim, on devrait y aller.

Hermione, assez étonnée de ce comportement, se leva et se dirigea à son tour vers la sortie.

-Oui, moi aussi j'ai faim !lui dit-elle en souriant

Harry ferma la porte derrière eux et ils se dirigèrent vers le château.

* * *

**je vous assure que le prochain chapitre sera plus ..., enfin il y aura de l'action quoi, et du sang alors âme sensibles s'abstenir... et SVP REVIEWS!!!!!!** **à dans 2 semaines!**


	3. Petite sangdebourbe

**Je suis vraiment désolée !!!**

**Je sais je suis impardonnable. J'ai un retard d'enfer mais c'est parce que j'ai réécris la fin de ce chapitre car la 1ere version était nulle à chier (faut dire ce qui est). Mais ne vous inquiété pas j'ai 2 chapitres d'avance alors j'essaierai d'être plus régulière. Mais je vous préviens que now je posterais un chapitre par moi. C'est pas ma faute !!!! c'est les profs qui ne mettent pl1 de boulo sur les bras, en plus on doit rendre les TPE le 9 février !! ça va être juste .mais bon c'est la life !! . Avec ce 3eme chapitre on vient de clôturer l'intro de l'intro. Vous allez me dire « déjà ??? ».et je vous répondrais « et oui c'est pas trop tôt ». ça me saoul l'histoire n'avance pas !!! mais je suis obligée de passer par là sinon vous n'allez rien comprendre. Vivement que mon petit cavalier noir arrive… j'aurais pas dû dire ça… sinon je tiens à préciser que si vous trouvez Harry long à la détente et pas futé question décryptage de sentiments c'est normal. Dans le livre c'est exactement la même chose. Je le trouve parfois même désolant. Mais bon c'est mon ptit Narry (c'est le surnom que je lui ai donné).**

**Si vous retournez en arrière vous remarquez que j'ai réécris le 1er chapitre mais pas d'inquiétude !!!! ça ne change rien au sens de la fic, c'est juste que ça faisait trop guiche les phrases entre parenthèses. Sinon avec Oziéla (un futur écrivain de , fan du couple Drago/Hermione et qui me chier pour que je mette des picotins et des vas et viens le plus vite possible (je vous fais pas de dessin)) on a 1 super projet baptisé « Oziéla and Ange d'Iris 's project » (c'est vachement original). C'est une fic qui sera centrée sur le couple Drago/Hermione. Ça va être trop fort. Cette idée a jailli de notre cerveau fécond ( j'adore cette expression mdr) en éco. On se faisait tellement chié. Bref vous verrez ça sera trop fort !!**

**Je voulais vous demander : vous connaissez pas des fics où mon ptit Narry est méchant , qu'il soit à serpentard?? Si possible avec le couple Harry/Hermione (car je déteste Ginny et Cho) ? j'ai lu « la coupe de feu : l'alternative « (d'ailleurs tellement que j'ai aimé j'ai lu la suite en anglais, pourtant je suis nulle à chiée dans cette matière) et « Harry Potter à l'Université de Northcleef » elles sont trop trop bien !! J'adore quand harry est un enfoiré pas fini !! SVP SI VOUS EN VOYEZ DU MEME GENRE DITES LE MOI !!!!!!! Je vous les conseille même si elle sont longues. Sinon j'adore aussi une autre fic mais ça va fait plus d'1 an que Wynzar n'a pas rajouté de chapitre , c'est « le bannissement « . dans cette fic mon petit Narry est banni (comme le titre de la fic l'indique )**

**Sinon ya pl1 de fic Drago/Hermione que j'adore mais si commence à les citer on a pas fini.**

**Ah ouiiiii ! grande nouvelle !!!!! HP6 sort le 16 juillet 2005 en anglais !! en gros ça veut dire qu'on l'aura au mois de décembre ( quel magnifique cadeau de Noël !!) et j'ai vu les première images de HP4 le film !! on voit Ron en tenue de bal :trop fort !!!!**

**Un grand merci aux personnes qui m'écrivent des reviews, c'est trop gentil !! et ça m'aide à continuer. Je vous répondrais bientôt c'est promis !!**

* * *

CHAPITRE 3 : petite sang-de-bourbe 

Les vacances de la Toussaint étaient arrivées et Harry et ses amis étaient à bord du Poudlard express, seuls dans le compartiment. Ils allaient arriver d'une minute à l'autre à la gare de Londres. Harry et Ron dormaient ; ils avaient eu un match de Quidditch la veille. Griffondor avait remporté la victoire en battant à plate couture Serdaigle grâce, en majeure partie à Ron qui avait superbement gardé les buts et à Harry qui avait attrapé le vif d'or. Hermione se rappelait, le sourire aux lèvres, le moment où Harry était descendu de son balai et fut entouré et porté par la foule. Il avait un visage radieux et ses yeux verts pétillaient de joie. Hermione était heureuse de voir son ami heureux. Elle se rappelait aussi le moment où ils étaient tous les deux dans la cabane d'Hagrid. Elle avait essayé de cacher ses sentiments et y était parvenue. Elle avait essayé de se contrôler, surtout quand elle avait effleuré la peau d'Harry en lui soignant ses égratignures. Mais elle n'avait pas pu empêcher son cœur de battre la chamade. Elle espérait qu'il n'entende rien… puis, soudain, il s'était levé… il avait brisé ce moment magique. Toujours est il qu'elle avait eu l'occasion de le regarder en détail. Il était tellement beau (je passe les détails), elle sentait son souffle sur son visage… si elle n'avait pas eu peur de sa réaction et peur de perdre son amitié si elle lui avouait ses sentiments, elle l'aurait sûrement embrassé…

Là aussi, en train de dormir, il était à croquer. Il avait vraiment l'air fatigué aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. Les vacances lui feraient du bien. Si seulement il savait ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui… Stop !!! Il ne serait sûrement pas heureux de le savoir, il serait sûrement très gêné ! En plus, il ne devait certainement pas ressentir la même chose. Et puis, il faut penser à autre chose, il n'y a pas que les garçons dans la vie ma fille !!!... Qu'est-ce que ses parents voulaient lui annoncer ? En tout cas, elle était heureuse de les retrouver. Cela allait faire deux mois qu'elle ne les avait pas vu.

A présent, le train entrait en gare et se stoppa. La légère secousse réveilla Harry et Ron. Les trois amis prirent leurs valises, descendirent du Poudlard Express et passèrent la barrière qui les ramenait du coté moldu. Les parents d'Hermione discutaient avec ceux de Ron. Quand ils virent les adolescents, suivis de Ginny, arriver, ils stoppèrent leur conversation. Hermione embrassa ses parents et les trois autres, M. et Mme Weasley. Au bout de quelque minutes tout le monde se dit au revoir et Hermione se tourna vers ses deux amis :

- Bon et bien à mardi. Je viendrais par le magicobus. Amusez-vous bien et ne faites pas de bêtises. Et pensez à faire vos…

- …devoirs. Répondirent en cœur Harry et Ron en souriant.

Après avoir fait le trajet en voiture, Hermione se mit face à la maison et dit :

-Ah !! ça fait plaisir d'être chez soi !

-Oui ! Pourtant, tu ne viens pas souvent, tu restes souvent à Poudlard pendant les vacances.

Voyant le regard que lui jettait sa fille Mme Granger continua :

- Mais c'est normal, dit-elle en souriant, si tu veux avoir de bons résultats à tes examens, il faut que tu travailles dur !

Hermione sourit mais au fond d'elle, elle était triste. Elle restait souvent à Poudlard pendant les vacances à cause de Harry. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser seul mais du même coup, elle sacrifiait ses parents.

- Je pense que je vais revenir plus souvent, je vous vois très peu depuis quelques années et ça me manque.

Madame Granger embrassa sa fille et dit :

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour nous, fais ce que tu as à faire !

Ils rentrèrent à l'intérieur. Hermione monta dans sa chambre et posa sa valise sur son lit. Elle commençait à déballer ses affaires quand Madame Granger frappa à la porte et entra :

- Je voulais te demander comment va ton ami, tu sais, Harry ?

- Oh… et bien disons qu'en ce moment, ça va mieux que d'habitude.

- Ça doit être affreux de perdre la seule personne qui reste de votre famille.

- Oui.

- Mais comment est il mort ?

Hermione, gênée, baissa la tête. Elle n'avait jamais dit à sa mère toutes les aventures qu'elle avait vécu avec Harry et Ron et donc elle ne lui avait jamais dit de quoi Sirius était mort. Elle leva la tête en se forçant à sourire :

- Disons que c'est compliqué.

Hermione voulait à tout prix changer de conversation, elle réfléchit à toute vitesse :

- Mais au fait, qu'est ce que vous vouliez me dire ? Votre lettre était assez mystérieuse !

Madame Granger devint toute rouge.

- Oh, je crois que ton père voudrait être présent quand tu l'apprendras. Allons le rejoindre en bas, il prépare le thé.(je sais ça fait pourri le thé mais les anglais boivent que ça, personnellement je préfère un chocolat chaud )

- Très bien !

Les deux femmes descendirent rejoindre Monsieur Granger dans la salle à manger et ils s'assirent tous les trois à table. Ne voyant aucun de ses parents engager la conversation, Hermione prit la parole :

- Alors, qu'aviez-vous à me dire ?

Monsieur Granger ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma, puis la rouvrit :

- …Et bien… nous …nous avons fait… En faite c'était un accident mais…tu vas … enfin pour résumer… tu vas être grande sœur.

- Non,… c'est une blague ?? Grande sœur ?? Maman attend un enfant ? dit Hermione avec un grand sourire.

Monsieur et Madame Granger parurent soulagés d'un poids.

- Nous avions peur que tu le prennes mal, enfin que tu ne sois pas contente.

- Nan mais vous plaisantez !! C'est super !!! ça fait combien de temps ?

Et bien trois mois environ.

- Ah !!! Je suis tellement heureuse !

Hermione se jeta dans les bras de sa mère.

- ça veut dire qu'il naîtra en Avril, sûrement pendant les vacances de Pâques, dit Monsieur Granger

- Ah mais ne vous inquiétez pas ! Je viendrais pendant les vacances de Pâques et même pendant toutes les vacances d'été ! Oh, c'est magnifique, je vais enfin être grande sœur !

Monsieur et Madame Granger sourirent, ils semblaient soulagés. Ils avaient eu peur qu'Hermione le prenne très mal.

- C'est donc pour ça que vous m'avez fait venir !! Vous avez bien fait, je préfère l'apprendre de votre bouche. Une lettre, ça aurait été vraiment stupide ! Oh !! Je suis vraiment heureuse ! Mais il va falloir redécorer la chambre d'ami !

- Oui, en fait, nous aurions aimé que tu aides ta mère pour ça. Les filles et la décoration ne font qu'un. Moi, j'y connais rien, dit Monsieur Granger en se levant.

- Oh oui !!! Nous irons lundi en ville tout acheter, n'est-ce pas maman ?

Elle ne laissa même pas sa mère répondre

- Mais Hermione c'est un peu tôt, non ?

- Il faudra un berceau, une armoire, des tapis, des jouets, des peluches. Il faudra aussi refaire la tapisserie…

- Oui Hermione !!!!

Madame Granger venait de mettre sa main devant la bouche de la jeune fille.

- Nous irons lundi ! Il y a un grand magasin où il n'y a que des vêtements et des meubles pour bébés. Nous commanderons tout là-haut.

- C'est d'accord !

Hermione était vraiment heureuse, rien n'aurait pu la faire descendre de son petit nuage.

Le week-end avait été vraiment fatiguant pour les parents d'Hermione. Elle avait fait une liste complète de tout ce qu'il faillait. Elle avait vraiment tout détaillé, jusqu'à la couleur des vêtements. Le lundi, comme convenu, Mme Granger et sa fille allèrent dans ce magasin très complet : ça allait des couches, à la tapisserie en passant par les jouets et la nourriture pour bébés. Hermione et sa mère commandèrent tout ce qu'il y avait sur la liste faite la veille. Le tout arriverait dans un peu plus d'un mois. En rentrant, les deux femmes se sentaient tellement fatiguées qu'elles auraient pu dormir debout.

- Je vais me coucher, je suis tellement épuisée, dit Madame Granger en se dirigeant vers les escaliers qui montaient aux chambres.

- Oui, en plus, tu portes quelqu'un 24h/24 maintenant, dit Mr Granger en enlacant sa femme. Je viens avec toi. Tu vas te coucher Hermione ?

- Non, je vais faire un tour dehors, je ne tarderais pas.

Elle mit son manteau et son écharpe, embrassa ses parents et se pencha sur le ventre de sa mère « à demain petit bébé ». Puis elle passa la porte.

Le vent fouetta son visage. Elle avait besoin de calme, toute cette euphorie qui régnait chez elle depuis deux jours l'avait complètement vidée. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait pas arrêter d'extérioriser son bonheur. Depuis toute petite, elle désirait avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur. Là, maintenant qu'elle allait en avoir un, elle voulait le crier sur tous les toits. D'ailleurs, il fallait qu'elle annonce la bonne nouvelle à Harry et Ron demain quand elle irait les rejoindre. Elle ne voulait pas vraiment quitter sa mère mais Harry avait aussi besoin d'elle. Cela faisait un peu plus d'une heure qu'elle était perdue dans ses pensées. Elle ne s'était même pas rendue compte qu'elle s'était éloignée de chez elle d'au moins un kilomètre. Il faisait nuit noire, elle devait rentrer chez elle, ses parents allaient s'inquiéter. Pourtant, elle avait pris sa baguette sur elle mais sa mère n'était jamais tranquille.

Elle fit donc demi tour et pris la direction de sa maison. Demain, elle verrait Harry ! Seulement trois jours et il lui manquait déjà. Mais d'un autre coté, elle était triste de quitter ses parents. En plus, elle n'avait aucune chance avec lui. Il la considérait juste comme une simple amie !!

En plus, si elle sortait avec lui, même si elle n'avait aucune chance, Ron lui ferait une scène ! Il ne l'accepterait pas. Il les éviterait et Harry souffrirait de la perte de son ami. Donc, non !! Elle n'avait AUCUNE chance !!! En plus, Harry n'avait pas l'esprit à ça pour le moment. Il s'en voulait encore pour Sirius. Hermione se promit de tout faire pour lui remonter le moral et de lui faire comprendre pour la nième fois qu'il n'y était pour rien. Le seul responsable, c'était Voldemort, et elle ferait tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour qu'il paie !

Hermione était arrivée au coin de sa rue. Il faisait très sombre, on ne voyait rien du tout. Les lampadaires ne fonctionnaient pas, l'air s'était refroidi d'un coup. C'était vraiment étrange, il n'y avait aucun bruit. La jeune fille n'était pas vraiment rassurée. Elle se mit à marcher de plus en plus vite vers sa maison. Arrivée sur le pas de la porte, elle se retourna et entendit le vent passer dans les branches des arbres. Elle avait l' étrange sensation d'être observée. Prise de panique, elle ouvrit la porte et la ferma à clé derrière elle. Elle s'appuya contre la porte et souffla et parla à voix haute :

- Non mais je suis complètement stupide et paranoïaque en plus !! Pire que Maugrès

Sur ce, elle accrocha son manteau et son écharpe dans la penderie et essaya d' allumer la lampe, mais rien ne marchait. Il devait y avoir une coupure d'électricité. Elle décida alors de se faire un thé pour se réchauffer : c'est ça de rester plus d'une heure dehors par un froid de canard. Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine éclairant son chemin grâce à sa baguette. Sur la table, se trouvait déjà la théière, un mot était à coté : « J'ai pensé que tu en voudrai avant d'aller te coucher. A demain ma petite chérie ! Maman ». Hermione sourit en lisant ces lignes. Elle prit sa tasse de thé et monta les escaliers et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Au moment d'ouvrir sa porte, elle entendit un bruit qui provenait de la chambre de ses parents.

- Maman ? C'est toi ??

Personne ne répondit.

- Est-ce que ça va ?

Hermione se dirigea vers la chambre de ses parents et ouvrit la porte. Il faisait très sombre, on ne voyait absolument rien. Elle relança alors un sort de Lumos. Il n'y avait personne. La porte de la salle de bain qui était reliée à la chambre était ouverte. Elle regarda aussi à l'interieur: personne non plus. Mais où étaient ses parents ?

- Maman ? papa ? Où êtes-vous ??

Elle entendit un bruit dehors, elle se dirigea vers la fenêtre de la chambre et vit deux chats se battre !

- Pff !! J'suis vraiment trop paranoïaque !

Elle se retourna et entrepris d'aller vers la porte mais elle vit une tache noire sur la moquette blanche. Elle s'agenouilla ; ce n'était pas noir, c'était rouge, … rouge sang. Ça ne pouvait pas être du sang ! Puis Hermione vit un liquide rouge former une flaque sur le coté du lit… un coté où elle n'avait pas regardé. A présent, elle tremblait. Elle avait peur de ce qui était à coté du lit. Elle s'avança à quatre pattes et mit sa main, sans faire attention, dans le liquide rouge. C'est à ce moment là qu'elle se rendit compte que c'était vraiment du sang, c'était tiède. Elle se pencha sur le côté et vit à ce moment les corps inanimés de ses parents. Ils étaient couverts de sang, leurs yeux étaient entre ouverts mais ils ne semblaient plus respirer. Hermione poussa un cri et s'approcha vers eux. Elle prit une main de son père et de sa mère.

- Maman, papa !! Réveillez vous !! Je vous en prie…

Elle fut prise d'un sanglot et pleura très fort et de toutes ses larmes. Le sang coulait abondamment du ventre de ses parents. C'était comme s'ils avaient été poignardé. Hermione se sentie anéantie. Qui avait pu faire ça à ses parents ? Des sorciers ou des simples moldus ? La simple idée de savoir que ses parents étaient morts la vidait de l'intérieur. Hermione était couverte du sang de ses parents. Elle s'approcha du téléphone pour prévenir des secours mais elle sentit une main faible tremblante lui tenir le poignet

- Maman, tu n'es pas morte !!

Sa mère respirait faiblement et de sa bouche s'écoulait du sang.

- Attends, je vais appeler des secours !

Sa mère prit une grande inspiration et parla très faiblement :

- ça ne sert plus à rien maintenant…

- Si, attends, je vais appeler quelqu'un.

Au moment où elle prit le téléphone, une main se mit sur sa bouche pour éviter qu'elle ne crie et une autre sur sa taille. Elle fut portée comme si elle ne pesait pas plus de 2 kilos. Elle ne pouvait pas voir qui la portait mais il la serrait très fort et elle su tout de suite que cette personne ne lui voulait pas du bien. En se débattant Hermione fit tomber sa baguette par terre. C'est alors qu'elle entendit un rire glacial féminin venant d'un coin sombre de la chambre. Elle vit alors s'approcher la personne mais elle ne pouvait pas voir son visage

- Alors… Hermione Granger, on a peur !! Pourtant, on m'a dit que tu étais très courageuse comme tous les Griffondors. Laisse la un peu respirer Nott.

La main se dégagea de sa bouche. Hermione était terrifiée des larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

- Mais qui êtes vous ? Qu'est ce que vous avez fait à mes parents ? Pourquoi ? dit elle en laissant échapper des sanglots

- Je pensais que tu le trouverais toi-même…

La femme s'avança et le visage de Bellatrix Lestrange fut éclairé par un rayon de lune

- Vous ?

- Et oui ! Je suis heureuse que tu me reconnaisses.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? pourquoi avez-vous tué mes parents?

- On m'avait dit que tu étais plus perspicace que ça ! ça paraît évident… tu es une amie très proche à Harry Potter…Nous sommes venu te chercher pour que tu serves d'appât mais tes parents n'ont pas été très coopératifs, nous avons donc été obligé de leur montrer que personne ne s'oppose à la volonté du seigneur Voldemort.

- Vous pensez peut-être qu'Harry ferait une chose stupide pour venir me sauver, c'est ça ? cria Hermione sur un ton de défi, le visage baigné de larmes. Et bien sachez que vous vous êtes planté sur toute la ligne. Harry ne fera pas la même erreur qu'avec Sirius…

- SILENCE !!! Je ne t'ai pas autorisé à parler. Nott fait quelque chose pour que je n'entende plus cette sang de bourbe

Hermione ne se laissa pas faire. Elle gigotait dans tous les sens afin de lui rendre la tâche plus difficile. Elle lui mordit la main de toute ses forces ce qui fit crier son agresseur.

- Oh, je t'en pris Nott on a pas toute la nuit, dépêche toi

A ces mots Nott resserra son étreinte sur la poitrine d'Hermione ce qui l'empêchait de respirer normalement. Bellatrix Lestrange se pencha sur les parents de la jeune fille et la regarda avec un sourire sadique.

- ça va te rappeler de bons souvenirs. Tu te souviens de notre petite fête au ministère il y a un an et demi de ça ? et du petit sort qu'on t'as jeté ? Et bien cette fois il marchera car il n'y a personne pour venir te sauver, toi et tes parents !

Avant qu'Hermione n'ai pu faire quoi que ce soit la mangemort fendit l'air de sa baguette, traçant sur la poitrine des parents d'Hermione une longue flamme violette. Elle entendit des gémissements qui furent recouvert par un rire diabolique. Elle comprit alors que ces parents venaient de perdre la vie une bonne fois pour toute. La colère et la haine montèrent en elle comme les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux. Ces sentiments confondus avec la tristesse d'avoir perdu des être chers créèrent en elle une telle rage qu'elle réussi à se dégager des bras de son agresseur et à foncer tout droits vers l'assassin de ses parents. Mais avant qu'elle n'ai pu l'atteindre elle se senti bousculée par terre. En redressant la tête, elle pu voir un serpent aux yeux rouges persans. Avant qu'elle ne pu faire quoi que ce soit, il lui mordit le bras ce qui la fit poussé un hurlement de douleur. Bellatrix Lestrange s'approcha alors d'elle :

- Tu vas enfin te calmer. Vu les dégâts tu vas rester tranquille pendant tout le voyage

Hermione voulu lui sauter à la gorge mais elle en été incapable. Son corps refuser de répondre.

- Et oui ! le venin t'empêche de bouger, et bientôt ton cœur cessera de battre. Mais ne t'inquiète pas sang-de-bourbe on a besoin de toi, donc tu ne mourras pas, on te donnera l'antidote… du moins tu ne mourra pas pour le moment !

Hermione commençait à voir trouble ; Elle sentait le sang couler le long de son bras, puis tout à coup elle vit deux silhouettes fracasser la porte de la chambre et jeter des sorts à ses agresseurs y comprit le serpent.. Elle crut reconnaître Tonks entre deux éclairs rouge et vert. Avant qu'elle ne puisse distinguer l'autre personne ses oreilles commencèrent à bourdonner, elle sentit des fourmis dans tout son corps, sa tête lui faisait atrocement mal. Petit à petit ses paupières devenaient de plus en plus lourdes, puis finalement se fermèrent.

* * *

**REVIEWS PLEASE!!!!!les chapitres suivants seront certainement plus longs... pas d'inquiétude!! **


	4. Panique

**Bon, à partir de ce chap, nous ne sommes plus dans l'intro de l'intro! vous allez me dire : " déjà?" et je vous répondrais et oui déjà! lol. Now nous sommes dans l'intro! Nan mais je rigole pas! l'intro durera je pense 2 ou 3 chap car j'en ai mare ça avance pas! j'ai hâte d'entrer dans le vif du sujet: mon ptit Narry va souffrir! je suis vache mais sinon ya pas d'histoire alors...**

**Un grand merci aux personnes qui m'ont laisser des reviews c'est vraiment trop gentil! Je vous adore!**

**Un grand mercià Molky (correctrice officielle de moi!) qui est partie enfiler les escarpins rouges à Lyon avec J-R (vous ne pouvez pas comprendre mais ça serait trop long à expliquer)**

**_Un grand merci a Oziela. Et si vous aimez les Draco/Hermione allez lire sa fic LeTemps Des Regrets c'est trop trop trop bien! j'aiécrit un petit bout du 1er chap(tout à la fin) j'ai adoré! ça détend! mdrr_**

**Et je tiens à préciser que tous les persos et lieux appartiennent à J.K Rowling (enfin ceux qui apparaissent pour le moment)**

* * *

CHAPITRE 4: Panique

Harry et Ron étaient en train de jouer aux échecs. C'était au tour de Ron et cela faisait un quart d'heure qu'il réfléchissait. Harry en profitait pour se poser des questions sur sa relation avec Hermione, il repensait au moment où elle l'avait soigné dans la cabane de Hagrid. Son cœur battait très fort, le souffle de la jeune fille lui avait donné des frissons. C'est pas possible, il ne pouvait pas avoir un faible pour sa meilleure amie ? C'est ridicule ! Pendant six ans, il n'avait jamais ressenti ça en sa présence. Par contre, ça avait été le cas avec Cho. Avant, à chaque fois qu'il approchait Cho, son cœur s'emballait et il s'empourprait facilement. Oh, c'est pas vrai ! Il se comportait de la même façon avec Hermione. Il avait un faible pour elle ! C'est la catastrophe. Ce n'est pas qu'Hermione était laide ou pas à son goût mais c'était sa meilleure amie ! De plus, Ron ne l'accepterait pas. Et puis, de toute manière, Hermione ne ressentait sûrement pas la même chose pour lui. Elle le considérait comme un ami elle ! Il soupira bruyamment. Ron le regarda et fronça les sourcils :

Ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais jouer mais je réfléchis !

Nan, nan, c'est pas ça…

Bah quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu as ?

Oh…j'ai…je…j'ai chaud, pas toi ?

Bah ouvre la fenêtre !

Oui, t'as raison.

Harry se leva, ouvrit la fenêtre du salon du Terrier et s'appuya contre le rebord pour respirer l'air frais du dehors. Il faisait nuit, une brise caressait son visage. Bon, le tout, c'était d'ignorer ce qu'il ressentait pour elle, ça changerait tout si jamais elle l'apprenait. En plus, elle ne serait pas la seule à en souffrir. Oui, le mieux, serait d'ignorer et oublier : ça ne doit pas être difficile. Cette nuit, il devait oublier car Hermione venait dormir chez Ron. C'était décidé ! Cette nuit il allait oublier. En plus, c'était carrément stupide. Oui, le mieux est d'oublier. Harry essaya de s'en convaincre. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, Ron avait enfin joué. Tout en retournant à sa place, Harry était persuadé qu'il allait réussir à se dominer.

Juste quelques secondes après s'être assis, des flammes vertes s'échappaient de la cheminée et on entendit un grand boum. Harry et Ron se retournèrent. Rémus Lupin était étalé par terre, couvert de cendres. Les jeunes garçons éclatèrent de rire devant cette scène.

C'est pourtant assez souvent que vous prenez la poudre de cheminette. Vous ne devriez plus tomber à l'arrivée, dit Ron entre deux fous-rires.

Lupin se releva, n'essaya pas d'enlever la cendre de ses vêtements. Il ne riait pas, à vrai dire, il semblait agité et tendu.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler et la referma. Il avait un regard assez triste.

Hermione, …elle…

…n'est pas là, finit Ron. Elle doit venir demain. Qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez ?

Non ! Ce n'est pas ça ! Je… Lupin poussa un soupir, mit la tête dans ses mains.

Il y eu un silence. Harry et Ron se regardèrent tous les deux étonnés. Quand Lupin releva la tête, ces yeux étaient rouges.

Hermione a été attaquée chez elle par des mangemorts.

Quoi ? crièrent Harry et Ron

Ces parents ont été sauvagement tués … Hermione est …

Elle est quoi, est ce qu'elle va bien ?

Elle est en vie… Dumbledore avait demandé à des membres de l'Ordre de vous surveillez tous les trois et c'était Tonks et Maugrey qui étaient chargés d'Hermione. Elle… Hermione est sortie le soir alors ils l'ont suivi… elle faisait une promenade et quand elle est rentrée, rien ne semblait suspect jusqu'à …

Jusqu'à quoi ? demanda précipitamment Harry

Lupin soupira

Jusqu'à ce qu'ils aperçoivent une lumière verte à une fenêtre au premier étage. Ils sont entrés dans la maison et se sont dirigés à l'étage. Il y avait Bellatrix Lestrange et Nott qui tenait Hermione. Elle était assez mal en point et ses parents… ses parents étendus sur le sol… ils étaient couverts de sang. Alors, Tonks et Maugrey se sont battus et ont réussis avec beaucoup de peine de transplaner avec Hermione. En ce moment, elle est avec Madame Pomfresh, Dumbledore et Rogue qui essaient de la soigner. Et je suis venu vous chercher.

Harry n'en revenait pas. Voldemort s'en était pris à Hermione. Mais pourquoi ? Peut être voulait-il s'en prendre à quelqu'un qui était proche de lui. Mais là, il ne voulait pas réfléchir, il voulait voir Hermione, voir comment elle allait. Il sortit de ses pensées avec l'arrivée de Mme Weasley qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

Oh mon Dieu, Rémus ! Regarde toi, tu es couvert de cendres. Et puis qu'est-ce que tu fais ici à une heure pareille ?

Je suis désolé Molly mais je suis venu chercher Harry et Ron. Hermione a été attaquée chez elle, ses parents ont été tués.

Elle mit sa main sur sa bouche et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Harry, ne tenant plus en place dit :

Professeur Lupin, allons-y le plus vite possible, je veux voir mon amie.

Ron approuva de la tête.

D'accord, j'y vais en premier. Hermione est à Poudlard, à l'infirmerie. Dumbledore ne voulait pas prendre de risque. Il voulait qu'elle soit en sécurité et surtout qu'ils ne s'en prennent pas à elle encore une fois.

Lupin prit alors de la poudre de cheminette, cria « Poudlard » et disparut dans les flammes. Harry et Ron firent la même chose que lui et se retrouvèrent dans le bureau du directeur désert. Ils se dirigèrent vers l'infirmerie en courant à moitié. Ils ouvrirent la porte et aperçurent une douzaine de personnes autour d'un lit au fond de la pièce. En s'approchant, Harry aperçut plusieurs médicomages, Madame Pomfresh, le professeur Dumbledore, le professeur McGonagall, Tonks, Maugrey et Rogue. En voyant arriver les deux garçons, Dumbledore se dirigea vers eux et leur dit :

Elle a perdu beaucoup de sang, heureusement que Tonks et Maugrey sont arrivés à temps, sinon elle serait…

Professeur, nous voulons la voir. Insista Harry

Très bien, mais… je vous préviens. Elle a subit un sortilège de Doloris et elle a plusieurs blessures.

Harry et Ron ne tenaient plus. Ils se dirigèrent vers le lit et virent leur amie inconsciente sur le lit, couverte de sang, affreusement pâle. Les médicomages s'affairaient sur elle en lui jetant des sortilèges de guérison. Harry avait prit la main d'Hermione dans la sienne. Lui et Ron n'osaient pas ouvrir la bouche pour parler. Un médicomage lui adressa la parole :

Nous avons fait tout ce que nous avons pu. Nous avons soigné ses blessures mais nous ne pouvons plus rien faire… Elle aura besoin de vous et de beaucoup de soutien (il les regarda à tour de rôle)… Les deux garçons approuvèrent de la tête. Et je pense qu'il y aura des séquelles.

Des séquelles ? demanda Madame Pomfresh

Oui, sur le plan physique, il ne devrait pas y avoir d'inquiétudes. Sa morsure qui ne veut pas cicatriser devrait guérir d'ici quelques jours. Nous avons trouvé l'antidote il y a deux ans pour Monsieur Weasley. Dans peu de temps, la plaie arrêtera de saigner.

Attendez ! coupa Harry. Vous voulez dire qu'elle s'est faite mordre par le serpent de Voldemort, le même que Mr Weasley ?

Oui.

A ces mots, le médicomage enleva les couvertures qui recouvraient l'avant-bras droit d'hermione. Un bandage taché de sang était enroulé autour. Quand il vit cela, Harry ferma les yeux et serra les poings pour contenir sa colère. Les mangemorts s'étaient vraiment acharnés sur elle. Mais pourquoi elle ? Parce qu'elle n'était pas de parents sorciers ? Parce qu'elle était amie avec Harry ? Parce qu'elle était les deux à la fois ? Voldemort s'en prend à tous ses proches ( perspicace le beau-goss). Toutes les personnes qui étaient liées à lui étaient en danger. Ses parents et Sirius sont morts à cause de lui car ils voulaient le sauver. Maintenant, c'était au tour de ses amis. Voldemort faisait vraiment de sa vie un enfer. Il fut tiré de ses pensées par le médicomage qui reprit la parole tout en recouvrant Hermione d'une couverture.

En fait, je suis plutôt inquiet sur le plan psychologique… En voyant les regards interrogateurs de Harry et Ron, il continua :

Il faut vous dire qu'elle a vu ses parents se faire sauvagement tuer et je pense qu'à son réveil, elle sera différente… je pense même qu'elle sera en état de choc.

Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire par « en état de choc » ? demanda Harry

Et bien,… ça pourra se traduire par une perte de parole ou une perte de mémoire… je ne peux pas me prononcer. Cela dépend de la personnalité et du caractère des gens.

Ah ! Mais Hermione est une vraie battante ! dit Ron avec un petit rire qui montrait qu'il n'était pas sûr de lui. Elle a fait face à plein d'obstacles sans jamais ciller jusqu'à maintenant.

Je pense que votre amie n'a encore jamais fait face à la mort d'un proche et je crois savoir que ses parents étaient sa seule famille. Maintenant elle est seule… elle n'a plus que vous. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser… je dois repartir à Ste Mangouste.

Il fixa Harry et Ron et leur dit :

Vous devriez aller dormir, je lui ai donné une potion qui l'empêchera de faire des cauchemars.

Je veux être là quand elle se réveillera. Dit Harry nerveusement. Alors je resterais près d'elle cette nuit.

Oui, moi aussi. Approuva Ron de la tête.

Dumbledore s'avança vers les deux jeunes hommes.

Non, il est préférable que vous alliez dans vos dortoirs. J'enverrai quelqu'un vous chercher quand elle sera réveillée.

Avant de pouvoir répliquer, Harry et Ron furent tirés par le professeur McGonagall vers la sortie. Elle les mena jusqu'à l'entrée de la tour Griffondor vide à cause des vacances.

Les jeunes amis s'assirent en silence sur les fauteuils de la salle commune. Aucun des deux n'osaient prendre la parole. Harry, perdu dans ses pensées, fixait le feu tandis que Ron avait la tête dans ses mains et semblait réfléchir. Au bout d'une demi-heure, il rompit le silence :

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils s'en sont pris à elle. A moins que ce soit seulement le fait qu'elle soit une enfant de moldus ou que…

Ou qu'elle soit mon amie. Le coupa Harry

Ce dernier lâcha un gros soupir et enterra sa tête dans ses mains puis continua :

Toutes les personnes que j'approche ou que je côtoie sont en danger. Le mieux, c'est que je m'éloigne du monde des sorciers et que…

Ne dis pas n'importe quoi !

Arrête de jouer les hypocrites ! cria Harry en se levant. Tu sais très bien que c'est de ma faute ce qui lui est arrivé !

Dans un excès de colère, il donna un grand coup de pied dans table juste à coté de lui (ouhhhhh un Bad-Boy !) .

Un grand silence tomba entre eux. Puis Ron le rompit encore une fois :

Demande toi ce que t'aurait dit Hermione si elle était là.

Voyant que Harry ne répondait pas, il continua :

Elle t'aurait dit de ne pas t'en vouloir, que ce n'était pas de ta faute. Je crois que la meilleure chose que nous puissions faire, c'est attendre demain. Attendons qu'elle se réveille.

Harry s'assit à contre cœur sur le fauteuil sachant tout au fond de lui que Ron avait raison. Mais le fait de savoir qu'il était impuissant face à l'état de son amie le faisait bouillonner de rage. Il ne voulait pas dormir car il voulait être prêt quand Hermione aurait repris conscience, être avec elle. Seulement ses paupières étaient lourdes et es yeux n'avaient plus beaucoup de force pour lutter.

Harry fut réveillé en sursaut pas Dobby.

Harry Potter doit se réveiller ! Harry Potter doit se réveiller !

Dobby, qu'est ce que tu fais là ? demanda Harry d'une voix encore endormie. Il aperçut Ron dormant dans le fauteuil à coté.

Harry Potter doit venir avec son ami à l'infirmerie, Hermione Granger est réveillée.

A ces mots, Harry se leva brusquement, réveilla Ron à la hâte et ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers l'infirmerie. Dès qu'ils ouvrirent la porte, Mme Pomfresh se dirigea vers eux.

Vous êtes enfin là ! J'ai cru que Dobby s'était perdu.

Comment va Hermione ? demanda précipitamment Harry.

Mme Pomfresh prit un air sévère :

Elle est sortie de son sommeil la nuit alors que je dormais à ses cotés. Quand je me suis éveillée, elle était assise sur une chaise face à la fenêtre. J'ai envoyé Dobby vous chercher immédiatement.

Comment va-t-elle ? Elle a dit quelque chose ?

Mme Pomfresh baissa les yeux d'un air triste.

Elle n'a pas bougé d'un pouce. Elle ne parle pas, elle regarde fixement dehors sans jamais ciller. Peut être que si vous lui parliez, elle réagirait.

Harry et Ron se regardèrent puis ils se dirigèrent au fond de l'infirmerie où les rideaux étaient tirés. Hermione, vêtue d'une longue chemise de nuit et d'un long peignoir rouge sang, regardait dehors assise sur une chaise face à la fenêtre. Elle ne détourna pas la tête quand ils arrivèrent.

Hermione, est ce que ça va ? demanda Ron ( la questiontrop conne ! il s'attend peut être à ce qu'elle lui réponde "oui oui ça va, tu me passes le thé et les gâteaux s'il te plait?)

Elle ne réagit pas.

Harry s'approcha et se mit à genou devant elle :

Hermione, c'est nous… Hermione…

Elle ne répondit pas. Son visage était inexpressif. Son regard vide, ses yeux étaient cernés, sa peau très pâle et ses lèvres très sèches. Harry aperçut une partie de son bandage sur son avant bras. Il était encore tâché de sang. Il tourna la tête vers Mme Pomfresh :

Je pense qu'il faut changer son pansement.

Oui, je vais chercher tout le nécessaire.

A ces mots, elle partit dans la salle à coté. Harry regarda à nouveau Hermione.

Hermione, répond moi… Hermione

Il agita sa main devant ses yeux. La jeune fille ne répondit pas. Harry regarda Ron :

Viens, parle lui toi aussi.

Ron s'approcha et s'adressa à Hermione sans succès, puis il dit :

Peut-être que l'on doit juste attendre. Je crois qu'on ne peut rien faire pour le moment.

Je ne sais pas, je n'aime pas la savoir ainsi.

A ces mots, Hermione se leva de sa chaise et s'approcha de la fenêtre qu'elle ouvrit brusquement. Les garçons se redressèrent et la regardèrent attentivement. Le vent glacé s'engouffra dans la salle et fit virevolter les cheveux de la jeune fille. Elle ferma les yeux. Après quelques minutes, Ron ouvrit la bouche et lui dit :

Hermione, tu devrais fermer la fenêtre, tu risques d'attraper froid et je pense que tu n'as pas besoin de ça en ce moment.

Voyant que la jeune fille ne réagissait pas, il se tourna vers Harry d'un air interrogateur :

Harry, j'ai l'impression qu'elle n'entend pas ce que je dis.

Sans détourner son regard d'Hermione, il dit :

Non je pense qu'elle est tellement perturbée qu'elle ne sait plus vraiment qui l'on est.

Dehors, la pluie commença à tomber. Hermione ouvrit les yeux et tendit son bras blessé pour recueillir quelques gouttes d'eau dans le creux de sa main. Elle aperçut le pansement qu'elle avait à son avant-bras. Elle leva les sourcils d'un air interrogateur. Elle ne semblait pas comprendre pourquoi elle avait le bras bandé. Avant que Harry et Ron ne puissent l'arrêter, elle l'avait enlevé d'un coup sec pour laisser apparaître deux trous dans sa peau d'où s'échappait un filet de sang. Au même moment, Mme Pomfresh entra dans la salle avec plusieurs fioles et différents pansements. Elle accourut vers la jeune fille mais au moment où elle lui saisit le bras pour la soigner, Hermione le retira sèchement et prit un air effrayé. Elle recula brusquement en heurtant une table. Les flacons posés dessus se brisèrent sur le sol. Elle regardait paniquée en direction de Mme Pomfresh, Harry et Ron comme si elle avait peur d'eux, comme s'ils lui voulaient du mal. Elle se colla au mur. Harry s'approcha alors très doucement d'elle.

Hermione, calme toi. C'est nous. On ne te veut pas de mal, on veut juste te soigner. Je t'en pris, calme toi.

Peut-être qu'elle a perdu la mémoire ? pensa Harry. Le choc a vraiment été brutal. Peut-être avait-elle oublié ses amis, les gens qu'elle côtoyait ou que la véritable Hermione s'était enfermée entre quatre murs au plus profond d'elle-même pour ne pas voir la vérité en face : la mort de ses parents.

Hermione longeait le mur pour s'éloigner de Harry.

N'ais pas peur Hermione, c'est moi ! Je ne te ferais pas de mal !

Elle fit non de la tête et s'éloigna encore plus. Quand elle arriva dans un coin de la salle, elle se recroquevilla et mit sa tête dans ses genoux. Elle se basculait d'avant en arrière et marmonnait des choses que Harry ne comprenait pas. Il s'agenouilla alors près d'elle et pu saisir ce qu'elle disait :

Non, mes parents n'ont rien à voir là-dedans, ne leur faites pas de mal… non, ne faites pas ça… non, mes amis tiennent à moi, je ne suis pas seule.

A présent, Hermione sanglotait et avait et avait mis ses mains sur ses oreilles pour essayer de ne plus entendre les voix qu'elle seule pouvait percevoir.

Harry tourna la tête vers Ron en l'implorant d'un regard pour l'aider. Mais quand il vit le regard hébété de son ami, il comprit que celui-ci ne serait d'aucune aide. Harry se retourna vers la jeune fille, enleva ses mains sur ses oreilles et mit les siennes sur ses épaules.

A ce contact, Hermione se leva brusquement et se dirigea vers la porte en courant. Mme Pomfresh cria :

Ne la laissez pas partir !

Harry tenta de lancer un sort de verrouillage mais avant qu'il eut finit de prononcer l'incantation, Hermione s'était déjà enfui en claquant la porte.

Il faut la retrouver avant qu'elle ne se fasse du mal ! Cria l'infirmière. Mr Weasley, cherchez dans les cachots, au rez-de-chaussée et dehors. Et vous M. Potter, faites les étages, moi je vais prévenir le directeur et les professeurs pour qu'ils nous aident dans nos recherches.

Cela faisait une demi heure que Harry fouillait toutes les salles des étages. Hermione était assez mal en point. Elle était sûrement en train de se vider de son sang dans un coin du château. Harry secoua la tête pour chasser cette idée mais l'inquiétude le gagnait de plus en plus. Sans s'en rendre compte, il accéléra le pas. La pluie battait les fenêtres, les couloirs étaient déserts, les élèves étaient tous rentrés chez eux. Cela rendait les recherches plus faciles. Harry se dirigea vers la tour d'astronomie. Un fois arrivé devant la porte, il remarqua du sang sur la poignée. Hermione était passée par là. Harry poussa la porte et entra dans la pièce avec hâte. Son cœur battait de plus en plus fort. Il examina chaque recoin de la salle de classe quand il aperçut du sang sur la rampe d'escaliers qui conduisaient dehors. Il les monta rapidement et ouvrit la porte. La pluie tombait fortement. Harry était obligé de plisser les yeux pour pouvoir apercevoir quelque chose. Il fit un tour d'horizon pour essayer de repérer Hermione. Il l'aperçut recroquevillée sur elle-même contre un créneau, trempée jusqu'aux os. Sa robe de chambre et sa chemise de nuit étaient presque entièrement tâchées de sang. Il s'approcha lentement en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible et s'agenouilla juste en face d'elle. Elle sanglotait. Il enleva sa cape et la posa sur les épaules de la jeune fille pour la protéger du froid et de la pluie.

Hermione, c'est moi…

Ne voyant aucune réaction, il mit une main sous son menton et lui enleva la tête puis il continua :

C'est Harry

Harry ? dit elle entre deux sanglots

Le jeune homme approuva de la tête. Quand Hermione le regarda dans les yeux et reconnu ceux de son meilleur ami, elle se jeta dans ses bras. Elle était gelée et se serra de plus en plus contre lui. Harry, maintenant à moitié par terre, ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire. Personne encore ne s'était jeté dans ses bras. Mais quand il sentit que Hermione pleurait de plus belle, il répondit à son étreinte en mettant ses bras autour de sa taille.

Hermione, on devrait rentrer, tu vas attraper froid, tu es toute trempée. On va laisser Mme Pomfresh soigner ton bras.

La jeune fille acquiesça de la tête et saisit le bras de Harry. Il mit son bras autour de sa taille pour la soutenir puis elle se laissa entraîner à l'intérieur.

Au moment où Harry posait la main sur la poignée de la porte afin de sortir de la salle de classe, Hermione lui pressa plus fort le bras. Il se tourna alors vers elle :

Ca ne va pas Hermione ? (Question trop conne)

La jeune fille avait la tête baissée et semblait hésiter. Voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas, il insista :

Hermione ?

Elle leva la tête. Son visage était encore plus pâle qu'avant et ses yeux étaient rougis pas les larmes.

En faite, je voulais te dire quelque chose… mais je …

Dis-moi, je suis ton ami, je peux tout entendre.

Je ne pense pas que…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir qu'elle tomba évanouie dans les bras d'Harry.

* * *

reviews please ! 


	5. Nuit agitée

**Oui je sais ça fait super longtemps! mais j'avais le BAC blanc! et puis j'ai commencé une autre fic, totalement différente, mais c'est toujours une Harry/Hermione! c'est "unis par le sang mais tellement différents": c'est une Alternative**

**bref je vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps! bonne lecture**

**Merçi à Molky qui est devenue tapeuse et correctrice officielle, Oziela qui m'aide quand j'ai des pannes d'inspiration (d'ailleurs je l'aide aussi! hein?) à tout mes lecteurs (même si je ne dois pas en avoir des tones) et à mon prof de philo qui ne se demande pas ce que je fais pendant ses cours.**

**les personnages et lieux ne m'appartiennent pas**

**au faite j'ai laissé les commentaires de Molky, c'est trop drôle!**

**NC : note du correcteur (donc de Molky) NA : note de l'auteur (donc de moi)**

* * *

CHAPITRE 5 :Nuit agitée

Hermione se réveilla à l'infirmerie. Il faisait assez sombre, on devait sûrement être en fin de journée. Elle avait du dormir le reste de la journée. La dernière chose dont elle se souvenait, c'était qu'elle était avec Narry dans la tour d'astronomie. D'ailleurs, elle avait faillit lui dire qu'elle l'aimait. En fait, c'était pas plus mal qu'elle soit tombée dans les pommes, ça n'était vraiment pas le moment de dire des imbécillités. Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par une douleur à l'avant bras. Elle souleva la manche de sa chemise de nuit et remarqua qu'elle avait à nouveau un pansement. Elle se souvint que, lorsqu'elle l'avait retiré ce matin, le sang avait coulé abondamment, et c'était sûrement pour ça qu'elle avait perdu connaissance. Mais finalement, ça n'avait aucune importance, le souvenir de ses parents la submergeait, et elle revoyait Bellatrix Lestrange achever ses parents à coup de poignard, puis le sang se répandre sur le sol. Les larmes commencèrent à envahir ses yeux alors que Mme Pomfresh rentrait dans la salle :

"-Ah ! Miss Granger, vous vous êtes enfin réveillée.

"-Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Comment suis-je arrivée ici ?

C'est Mr Potter qui vous a amené ici, vous vous êtes évanouie dans la tour d'astronomie. Et ce n'est pas étonnant vu la quantité de sang que vous avez perdu. Nous vous avons cherché dans le château pendant plus d'une heure, dit-elle sur un ton de reproche.

"-Je suis désolée de vous avoir créé des problèmes, dit Hermione en mettant sa tête dans ses mains. En ce moment, j'accumule les idioties.

Elle eu à peine le temps de finir ses mots qu'elle éclata en sanglot.

"-Ne pleurez pas, dit Mme Pomfresh d'une voix douce, nous avons seulement eu peur qu'il vous arrive quelque chose.

"-Où sont Harry et Ron ?

"-Vous les verrez demain. Pour le moment, vous avez besoin de repos.

"-Je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à dormir.

"-Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais vous donner de la potion pour le sommeil.

Ce n'était pas ce qu'Hermione voulait dire. En fait, elle ne savait pas si elle serait capable de dormir sans « rêver » de la mort de ses parents.

"-En attendant, repris Mme Pomfresh, prenez ça, c'est une potion qui fera cicatriser votre blessure. Elle vient juste d'être préparée par le professeur Rogue.

Sans protester, Hermione but le breuvage d'une traite puis la potion du sommeil. Quelques minutes après, elle sentit ses paupières devenir lourdes, très lourdes, et finalement se fermer.

Elle revoyait sa mère lui dire qu'elle attendait un enfant, leur sortie en ville, Bellatrix Lestrange tuer sauvagement ses parents, puis s'acharner sur le ventre de sa mère et enfin, un énorme serpent s'approcher d'elle pour la mordre fortement. La douleur la réveilla en sursaut. Elle avait des sueurs froides dans le dos. Elle éclata en sanglot, tous ces flashs lui avait fait revoir une deuxième fois la mort de ses parents. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minute, après avoir retrouver ses esprits, elle se leva de son lit, enfila sa robe de chambre et sortit de l'infirmerie discrètement. Il faisait nuit noire dehors, aucun bruit ne perturbait le calme qui régnait dans le couloir. Hermione se dirigea vers la tour Gryffondor.

Elle donna le mot de passe à la grosse dame puis entra dans la salle commune. Il n'y avait personne et ça l'arrangeait plutôt étant donné qu'elle ne voulait voir personne. Les flammes dansaient dans le foyer de la cheminée, cela conférait une certaine sérénité à la pièce. Hermione monta sans bruit les escaliers qui menaient à sa chambre puis poussa la porte.

Rien n'avait changé depuis son départ, tout était exactement à sa place. Sans réfléchir, Hermione se dirigea vers sa commode, elle en sortit un album photo, alluma la lampe de chevet et s'assit par terre, contre le lit, pour le feuilleter. Dès qu'elle tombait sur une photo de ses parents, ses yeux commençaient à piquer, puis sans pouvoir se retenir, les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Elle poussa un cri de surprise quand Patterond lui atterrit sur les genoux pour s'y installer. Elle serra alors le chat contre elle et pleura sans retenue.

Il était plus de 2h du matin et, dans le dortoir des 7èmes années de Gryffondor, Harry n'arrivait toujours pas à dormir. Il aurait tant voulu être aux cotés d'Hermione en ce moment, mais Mme Pomfresh avait interdit à quiconque de l'approcher, même à Ron et lui, sous prétexte qu'il lui fallait du repos. Mais, selon Harry, c'était totalement stupide car Hermione dormait déjà, il n'allait donc pas la déranger. Il aurait seulement voulu s'asseoir sur une chaise à côté de son lit et attendre qu'elle se réveille. Maintenant qu'Hermione n'avait plus de parents, c'était à Ron et lui de veiller sur elle.

Mais Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de croire que c'était sa faute, que les parents de son amie étaient morts à cause de lui. Voldemort ne s'en serait jamais pris à eux si Hermione n'avait pas été une amie proche.

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par un cri qui venait de l'étage supérieur. Harry se leva et sortit de sa chambre. Il se demandait qui avait pu crier à une heure aussi tardive. Sa curiosité le poussa alors à monter les escaliers qui le mèneraient en haut de la tour. Il se retrouva devant la chambre d'Hermione. Un faisceau de lumière traversait le seuil de la porte. Il y avait quelqu'un à l'intérieur. Après un moment d'hésitation, Harry saisit sa baguette et ouvrit la porte sans bruit, pour découvrir Hermione assise par terre, en sanglot.

"-Hermione ?

La jeune fille leva la tête, elle semblait étonnée.

"-Harry qu'est ce que tu fais là ? (NA : "je cueille des violettes!" lol)

Elle sécha ses larmes d'un revers de sa manche pour ne pas qu'il découvre qu'elle pleurait, même si c'était peine perdue.

"-J'ai entendu un cri alors je suis monté.

"-Oh je suis désolée de t'avoir réveillé.

"-Non en fait, je ne dormais pas. Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Tu devrais être à l'infirmerie. Si Pomfresh voit que tu es ici, elle va te passer un sacré savon.

"-En fait, je n'arrive pas à dormir et si je rêve je pense à eux.

Elle montra l'album photo à côté d'elle.

Harry ferma la porte de la chambre et fit apparaître du feu dans la cheminée à l'aide de sa baguette. Il s'approcha d'Hermione et lui tendit la main.

"-Viens, tu dois avoir froid. On a qu'à s'asseoir sur le fauteuil près du feu.

Hermione saisit sa main et se laissa entraîner sans rien dire, puis s'assit, ramenant ses genoux sous son menton. Harry se mit à côté d'elle et regarda les flammes danser dans le foyer. Il savait bien que son amie avait besoin de se confier, mais à vrai dire, il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre pour l'aider. Les rôles étaient à présent inversés. Il essaya de se souvenir de la manière avec laquelle Hermione s'y prenait pour lui faire cracher le morceau, mais rien ne lui venait. En fait, en y réfléchissant bien, elle ne disait rien, elle attendait à côté de lui qu'il parle. Harry décida alors d'attendre… attendre qu'elle mette le sujet sur le tapis. Il se passa ainsi environ une demi heure de silence, qu'Hermione brisa finalement :

"-Tu sais pourquoi mes parents m'ont demandé de revenir chez moi pour les vacances ?

Harry fit non de la tête.

"-Ils voulaient m'annoncer que j'allais bientôt devenir grande sœur, dit-elle avant d'éclater en sanglot.

"-Hermione, je…

En fait, il ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire. Il s'approcha alors d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Elle se serra fort contre lui, comme si elle avait peur qu'il disparaisse. Il lui embrassa le front et se détacha d'elle.

"-Je pense que tu devrais te reposer, c'est pas le moment de retomber dans les pommes, dit-il avec un sourire gêné.

"-Tu as raison, mais je ne veux pas retourner à l'infirmerie. L'ambiance de cette salle me déprime, en fait j'ai envie de rester ici.

Elle lui prit la main et la serra.

"-Je me demandais si tu voulais bien dormir avec moi cette nuit ?

"-Harry devint rouge pivoine en entendant la question. (NC : wouaaa le chaud de la bite !)( NA : il faut le comprendre, il n'a plus 6 ans!)

En voyant sa gêne, elle précisa :

"-Je veux dire par là que j'aimerais que tu dormes à côté de moi… Pas forcement dans le même lit, tu peux dormir dans le fauteuil à côté. (NC : pfff elle craint c'te fille !)(NA : c'est clair moi je ne lui aurais pas dis ça, je lui aurait sauté dessus!)

"-Ca va, cherches pas, j'ai compris, dit Harry en souriant. Allez, viens !

Il l'amena jusqu'à son lit où elle tira les draps et se coucha. Harry s'installa dans un fauteuil juste à côté d'elle. Hermione lui reprit la main et la pressa entre les siennes avant de dire en sanglotant :

"-Maintenant, je suis toute seule, je n'ai plus de famille, plus rien…

Le cœur d'Harry battait très fort. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'il pensait ressentir quelque chose de plus fort que de l'amitié pour elle ; ce n'était sûrement pas réciproque, et puis ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de la préoccuper avec ça. Il avait tellement envie de la prendre dans ses bras pour la consoler, pour lui dire qu'elle n'était pas seule. Mais il n'avait jamais fait ça avant, du moins, il n'en avait jamais pris l'initiative. Mais quand il vit qu'elle pleurait de plus belle, il ne put se retenir, il s'assit sur le lit et se pencha vers elle, entrecroisa ses doigts avec les siens et posa délicatement son autre main sur sa joue.

"-Hermione, tu n'es pas seule, et je te jure que tu ne le seras jamais, je serais toujours avec toi.(NA : ça fait vachement fleur bleue quand même)

Réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire, il se rattrapa :

"-Et Ron sera toujours avec toi, comme la famille Weasley. Maintenant, c'est nous ta famille. Moi, je t'ai toujours considéré comme étant un membre de ma famille. (NC : quel boulet ce gars !)( NA : faut bien qu'il la console non?)

Hermione se redressa pour se mettre assise, le prit dans ses bras et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Harry ne put s'empêcher de répondre à son étreinte.

"-Toi aussi tu comptes beaucoup pour moi Harry, dit-elle en levant la tête et en le regardant dans les yeux, s'apercevant que lui aussi la fixait avec une lueur étrange dans les yeux qu'elle n'arrivait pas à décrypter et qui la troublait.

Elle colla sa joue contre la sienne, Harry pouvait sentir son souffle dans son cou. Puis elle l'embrassa sur la joue, juste à côté de la bouche, pour glisser ensuite jusqu'à ses lèvres. Le baiser était doux et léger, comme un frôlement, et fut très rapide. Sans qu'Harry ne puisse réagir ou répondre au baiser, Hermione avait posé sa tête sur l'épaule du jeune homme. Qu'est ce que ça voulait dire ? Est-ce qu'elle éprouvait la même chose pour lui ? Harry se donna une claque mentalement ! Il pensait vraiment n'importe quoi, elle venait juste de perdre ses parents, elle cherchait juste du réconfort, c'était pour ça qu'elle s'était jetée dans ses bras, et ce baiser… Il ne s'y attendait tellement pas, et il avait été tellement surpris qu'il n'avait pas réagit.

En fin de compte, ce baiser le faisait douter : est-ce qu'elle l'aimait, ou est-ce qu'elle le considérait simplement comme un ami ? La perte de ses parents pouvait l'avoir conduite à faire n'importe quoi. Il voulait en avoir le cœur net et ce silence qui pesait depuis quelques minutes le frustrait de plus en plus.

"-Hermione ?

"-…

"-Est-ce que ça va ?

"-…

"-Tu sais, c'est rien. C'est pas la peine de t'en vouloir pour un baiser… je comprends que tu fasses des choses que tu n'as pas envie de faire après ce qui t'arrive. Enfin je veux dire par là que… oh, je ne sais pas comment dire ça… je ne t'en veux pas, tu sais !

Harry souffla, puis parla plus bas.

"-Ou peut-être que tu en avais envie… et là… je ne t'en veux pas non plus… bien au contraire

Harry pique un fard en se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire. Il venait de lui avouer ce qu'il éprouvait pour elle. Comme elle ne semblait pas réagir, il l'appela :

"-Hermione ?

Il se redressa pour mieux la voir. Elle dormait sur son épaule en tenant fermement les manches de son pull comme si elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'en aille. Il la recoucha et la borda. Voyant qu'elle ne lâchait toujours pas sa manche, il décida de s'allonger à côté d'elle au dessus de la couverture, après avoir enlevé ses chaussures. Il la regarda longuement, ses yeux étaient encore bouffis par les larmes, ses cheveux étaient tout emmêlés. Harry ne pu s'empêcher de frôler la joue de la jeune fille, elle avait la peau tellement douce, qu'il ne se lasserais jamais de la toucher. Quand il s'aperçut qu'Hermione commençait à froncer les sourcils tous en dormant, il décida d'arrêter par peur de la réveiller. Harry ferma les yeux à son tour pour essayer de trouver le sommeil. Il s'endormit quelques minutes plus tard, bercé par la respiration régulière d'Hermione.

Le lendemain matin, Hermione s'éveilla avec un atroce mal de tête. Elle sentit une crampe à sa main gauche, alors elle ouvrit lentement les yeux. Elle crut qu'elle était encore endormie quant elle aperçut son meilleur ami à côté d'elle. Il dormait encore, il avait l'air détendu et semblait dormir paisiblement. Elle se rendit compte que la main qui lui faisait mal serrait fortement une des manches du pull de son ami. C'était la première fois qu'elle pouvait le contempler aussi longtemps, d'aussi près. Hermione se secoua la tête mentalement. Mais qu'est ce qu'elle faisait là ? Dans sa chambre, avec Harry ? Elle se concentra très fort afin de savoir comment elle en était arrivée là. Elle se rappelait qu'elle avait filé en douce de l'infirmerie, qu'elle s'était rendue dans sa chambre et qu'elle avait pleuré en regardant des photos de ses parents. Puis elle se souvint de l'arrivée d'Harry qui avait écouté tout ce qu'elle avait à dire. Elle le revoyait à côté d'elle, assis sur le bord du lit, puis qui la prenait dans ses bras. Elle se rappelait aussi de son odeur enivrante qu'elle humait doucement quand elle avait posé la tête sur son épaule, ainsi que du baiser qu'elle lui avait donné. Il avait été si doux… si parfait… Le baiser… LE BAISER ? Oh c'est pas vrai ! Qu'est ce qu'elle pouvait être stupide. Bouleversée par la mort de ses parents, elle avait cédé à une pulsion qu'elle avait réussi a contrôler jusque là. Ce n'était pas possible d'être aussi faible. Qu'est ce qu'elle allait lui dire maintenant ? Peut-être qu'il l'avait mal pris. Oh, c'était vraiment atroce. S'il c'était rendu compte de ce qu'elle ressentait et que ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout, il l'éviterait et ne lui parlerait plus du tout. Elle avait vraiment besoin de sa présence en ce moment, elle avait besoin de lui et de son soutient. Il fallait qu'elle s'excuse au plus vite. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle allait lui dire ?

Elle fut interrompue dans ses pensées, Harry commençait à se réveiller. Hermione fut prise de panique et ne sus pas quoi dire, alors elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre pour échapper à cette situation gênante. Mais, au moment de toucher la poignée de porte, la voix d'Harry qui semblait encore à moitié endormi la stoppa :

"-Hermione ? Tu es déjà réveillée ? Où est-ce que tu vas ?

Hermione se crispa et devint rouge comme une pivoine. Elle se retourna lentement vers lui et lui fit un petit sourire tendu.

"-Oh et bien… je… euh… je… j'allais à l'infirmerie. Si mme Pomfresh ne me voyait pas dans mon lit, elle aurait paniqué et m'aurait passé un sacré savon.

Harry se leva, enfila ses chaussures et commença à les lacer.

"-Je te raccompagne, dit-il froidement.

"- Oh non, c'est bon. Je sais où est le chemin, répondit Hermione rapidement.

"-Ce n'était pas une question. Je te raccompagne, dit Harry sur un ton décidé tout en se levant du lit.

"-Mais je…

"-… Il n'y a pas de mais. Je crois que ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de te laisser traîner seule dans les couloirs, lui dit-il en la regardant dans les yeux.

Ne pouvant soutenir le regard de l'autre, Harry et Hermione détournèrent tous les deux les yeux. Ils étaient tous les deux gênés par ce qui c'était passé la veille. Aucun des deux ne savaient quoi dire. Hermione prit son courage à deux mains et dit :

"-Euhh… pour ce qui s'est passé hier, je…

Harry leva soudainement la tête, très intéressé par ce qu'elle allait dire.

"-Je n'étais pas vraiment moi-même hier soir. Je me suis laissée emporter… Je… Je suis désolée. Je n'ai pas voulu te blesser, lui dit-elle en sentant ses yeux brûler. Je t'en pris, dis moi que ça n'aura aucune conséquence sur notre amitié. Dis le moi… Non en fait ne dis rien. Je ne veux rien savoir. Après tout c'était vraiment rien. C'était qu'un baiser, et encore, ce n'était qu'un demi baiser, en fait c'était juste un frôlement de lèvres. Pas de quoi fouetter un chat. Et puis c'était pas comme… comme… si j'étais une inconnue.

"-Hermione…

"-Non mais imagine que ça soit Pansy Parkinson qui t'avait embrassé. Tu vois, ça aurait pu être pire, enfin je crois…

"-Hermione…

"-Et puis ce baiser était tellement léger que je ne m'en souviens plus.

"-Hermione…

"-Tu t'en souviens toi ? Moi non d'ailleurs…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, qu'Harry avait prit soudainement sa tête entre ses mains et qu'il pressait ses lèvres fermement contre les siennes. Elle était tellement choquée qu'elle ne répondit pas immédiatement, mais après s'être ressaisit, elle pris part au baiser avec fougue. (NC : trop de la mal la meuf !)(NA: net moi je l'aurais violé sur place dès que je l'aurais vu) Elle mis ses bras autour de son cou, passa ses mains dans ses cheveux, et l'attira plus près d'elle. Harry posa ses mains sur ses hanches. Ils étaient tous deux dans un autre univers : plus rien autour d'eux n'avait d'importance. Ils se désiraient tellement qu'ils ne voulaient pas arrêter mais le besoin d'air se fit pressant, et les forcèrent à se séparer. Ils collèrent leurs fronts et s'observèrent en reprenant leur souffle. Ils avaient les joues rougies et le souffle court.

Harry avait les cheveux plus en bataille que d'habitude et souriait à Hermione. Elle répondit à son sourire tout en ne quittant pas ses charmants yeux verts. Elle le trouvait tellement beau… Elle lui embrassa le front et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Harry resserra son étreinte et inclina sa tête pour la poser sur celle d'Hermione, puis ferma les yeux pour savourer le moment présent. Il avait tellement espéré qu'elle ressente la même chose que lui. Hermione, toujours sur l'épaule d'Harry brisa le silence d'une voix tremblante.

"-Tu sais que tu comptes beaucoup pour moi ?

Elle releva la tête et le fixa droit dans les yeux.

"-En fait j'aimerais savoir si tu fais ça parce que tu ressens la même chose que moi, ou si tu fais tout ça parce que tu te sens obliger de le faire ?

"-Quoi ? dit Harry avec un regard dans lequel se lisait l'incompréhension totale. Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

Hermione semblait hésiter avant de répondre, puis d'un air décidé, elle demanda :

"-Pour être claire, j'aimerais savoir si tu m'aimes vraiment, ou si tu fais ça car tu ne veux pas me blesser… Ou bien… tu n'oses pas me dire non car tu ne souhaites pas me faire souffrir, surtout juste après la mort de mes parents.

Hermione était à présent en larme. Elle pensait à ses parents, mais elle avait également peur de ce que son ami allait lui dire. Harry garda le silence pendant quelques instants, puis pris le visage d'Hermione entre ses mains et caressa ses joues avec ses pouces. Enfin, il se décida à parler.

"-Hermione, je te jure que je ne fais pas ça pour te blesser. Je… Je ressens quelque chose pour toi… quelque chose que je n'avais jamais ressenti avant. A chaque fois que je te vois je…, Harry détourna le regard d'un air gêné.

"-Tu quoi ?

"-J'ai envie de…

"-De quoi ? (NC : trop conne la fille !)(NA : et ouais qu'est ce tu veux tout le monde ne peut pas être moi lol)

"-J'ai envie de ça…

Il mit sa main sur sa nuque, l'approcha de lui et colla ses lèvres aux siennes. Il fut soulagé quand il sentit Hermione répondre à son baiser. Harry plaça ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune fille et resserra son étreinte. Hermione prenait plaisir à passer ses mains dans les cheveux de son « ami ». Leur baiser au départ assez doux, devenait de plus en plus fougueux au fur et à mesure que le temps s'écoulait. C'était comme si ils essayaient de rattraper le temps perdu.

Ils furent interrompus brusquement par quelqu'un qui frappait à la porte. Hermione se détacha à contrecœur d'Harry pour le laisser voir qui était à la porte. Avant qu'il ouvre, elle essaya de mettre un peu d'ordre dans ses vêtements et dans ses cheveux tout en tentant de reprendre une respiration normale. Elle lui fit un hochement de la tête pour qu'il ouvre.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il ne vit personne mais il entendit une petite voix s'exclamer :

"-Bonjour Mr Potter. Dobby est désolé de vous déranger, mais Dobby est à la recherche d'Hermione Granger. Mme Pomfresh recherche Hermione Granger partout, elle est inquiète.

"-C'est bon, elle est ici, nous allions justement descendre. Merci Dobby.

"-De rien Monsieur.

Puis Dobby disparut.

Harry se tourna vers Hermione qui enfilait sa robe de chambre. Voyant qu'elle hésitait à faire un pas vers la porte, il lui tendit la main.

"-Je t'accompagne.

Hermione lui sourit et saisit sa main.

"-Je vais tout de même pas te laisser te balader toute seule dans les couloirs, surtout dans ton état. Et puis, il est temps d'y aller, il faut que Mme Pomfresh examine ton bras.

Il descendirent les étages et traversèrent beaucoup de couloirs déserts pour enfin arriver à l'infirmerie. Quand Hermione entra dans la salle, Mme Pomfresh se dirigea vers elle, et l'obligea à se mettre au lit. Harry s'assit sur le lit de la jeune fille pendant que l'infirmière allait chercher toutes sortes de flacons dans la salle à côté. Elle lui prit les mains et le regarda dans les yeux.

"-Je… je voulais te remercier pour hier… de m'avoir écouté, ça m'a fait beaucoup de bien.

"-Eh bien, c'est à ça que servent les amis… enfin… les amis assez proches.

Hermione lui sourit et se serra contre lui. Elle enveloppa le torse d'Harry de ses bras et posa sa tête contre son épaule, puis elle dit d'une voix faible et tremblante :

"-Tu sais que ta présence m'apaise ? Quand je suis avec toi, je ne pense plus à rien.

Puis elle le regarda dans les yeux.

Harry commença à rougir violement et pour cacher sa gêne, il fit un sourire timide et se gratta la tête.

"-Je savais pas que je te faisais cet effet là, vraiment ?

Hermione fit oui de la tête et Harry ne pu s'empêcher de se pencher vers elle pour l'embrasser mais au moment où leurs lèvres allait se toucher, Mme Pomfresh arriva dans la salle. Hermione s'écarta de lui et tendit son bras à l'infirmière. Au moment où celle-ci allait la réprimander pour sa fugue nocturne, le professeur Dumbledor et Ron entrèrent à leur tour dans la salle.

"-Tu vas bien ? demanda Ron d'un voix inquiète. Dobby te cherchait partout tout à l'heure, tu étais où ? Et toi Harry, où est ce que tu étais passé ? Tu t'es levé super tôt aujourd'hui, je t'ais pas vu dans ton lit ce matin.

"-Oh et bien… Dit Harry d'une voix embarrassée.

"-Harry était avec moi, coupa Hermione. Hier soir, comme je n'arrivais pas à dormir, je suis allée à la tour Gryffondor dans l'espoir de pouvoir parler à quelqu'un et Harry était dans la salle commune, alors nous avons passé la nuit à discuter.

"-Bah, vous auriez du me réveiller, je me serais bien joint à vous.

Harry et Hermione se lancèrent un regard, et Harry savait très bien pourquoi elle avait mentit. Elle ne voulait sûrement pas que Ron lui fasse une crise de jalousie, en plus s'il savait que lui et Hermione avaient dormi ensemble et s'étaient déclarés leur attirance commune, il aurait sûrement fait une scène et leur en aurait voulut. Il était donc préférable de lui cacher la vérité pour le moment. De plus Hermione ne voulait pas que Ron s'éloigne d'elle, elle avait besoin de ses deux meilleurs amis en ce moment. Elle n'aurait pas supporté, en plus de la perte de ses parents, la perte d'un ami.

Harry comprenait tout cela et c'est pour ça qu'il n'avait rien dit, et qu'il avait confirmé d'un signe de tête la version d'Hermione.

"-Ne t'inquiètes pas Ron, la prochaine fois nous te réveillerons, dit la jeune fille tout en lui souriant. Puis elle se jeta dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur la joue.

"-Je ne voudrais pas jouer les troubles fêtes, dit Dumbledor sur un ton grave, mais nous devons tout de même parler de certaines choses Miss Granger. Je sais que cela est un sujet douloureux mais il faut en parler.

Hermione se raidit sur place : elle savait très bien de quoi il voulait parler, mais elle n'en avait pas envie. Elle ne se sentait pas encore capable d'affronter le fait que ses parents soient mors, mais il était normal que Dumbledor veuille savoir ce qui c'était passé cette nuit là. Au moment où elle faillit éclater en sanglot en repensant aux corps de ses parents étendus sans vie, elle sentit Harry lui presser doucement la main pour l'encourager à commencer son récit. Elle releva alors la tête vers lui et pu voir qu'il lui souriait faiblement.

* * *

Voilà j'ai répondu à toutes mes reviews depuis le début de ma publication !

J'aimerais juste savoir si vous aimez toujours cette fic ! please dites moi !

Mon e-mail est disponible pour tt le monde dans mon profil! si vous avez des suggestions ou des critiques n'hésitez pas !

Pour ceux qui m'ont écrit qu'une review depuis le début j'aimerais savoir si c'est parce que la suite ne vous plait pas ou si c'est parce que vous avez la flemme (ça arrive a tt le monde moi aussi des fois j'ai pas envie d'écrire) ou si c'est parce que je ne vous ai jamais répondu (maintenant l'erreue est réparée, svp pardonnez moi !). c'est pas un règlement de compte c'est juste pour me faire une idée : savoir si « la complainte de l'âme perdue » est si nulle à chier que ça ! lol

**_REPONSES AUX REVIEWS (pour ceux qui ne m'ont pas laissé d'adresse e-mail)_**

**CHAPITRE 1 :**

**FX **: merci c'était très gentil ! est-ce que l'histoire te plait toujours ? tu lis la suite ou pas ? juste pour savoir ! merci encore ! et encore ! et encore !

**« la personne qui n'a pas laissé de nom »** : lol c'est hot ? je trouve pas ! enf1 pas dans le chapitre 1 ! mais ta review m'a fait rire !

**Lisia **: merci ! mais je dois dire que Molky (correctrice officielle) passe derrière moi !La suite te plait ?

**Mione Black** : oui c'est un Harry/Hermione mais tu as du t'en rendre compte depuis le temps… et merci beuacoup !

**misao** : « j'écis vachement bien ? » merci ! je devrais faire lire ça à mon ancien prof de français alors ! Mais comme je l'ai déjà dis Molky passe derrière moi : elle elle écrit super bien !

**CHAPITRE 2 :**

**La dame blanche d'ilithien** : merci c'est très très très gentil ! et pour ce qui est de la séparation de Harry et Hermione… (pas de spoiler !) mais disons que ( si tu as lu le dernier chap) tout va pour le mieu, enfin… pour le moment. On va dire que je n'aime pas les histoires platoniques du genre « je t'aime moi aussi » ! mais t'inquiète ça sera toujours un Harry Hermione mais ça va être plus compliqué! Lool

**stephanie** : si tu as lu la suite ils se sont trouvés ! … pour un moment ! non non non je n'en dirais pas plus !

**CHAPITRE 3 :**

**hermpotter** : la suite te plait toujours autant ? n'hésite pas à me donner ton avis !et merci pour le « tu es géniale » c'est très gentil !

**Ben** : j'aimerais connaître ton opinion pour ce qui est de la suite que j'ai publié !Merci, ta review m'a fait très très plaisir !

**aurele** : encore une review qui m'encourage à continuer ! la suite te plait ?

**CHAPITRE 4 :**

**cam **: merci merci merci merci, je sais que je me répète mais est ce que la suite te plait ? non parce que je suis inquiète parce que la fic va prendre ungrand tournant ! bizzzzzzzz

**Kika **: trop drôle le pseudo ! c'est mimi comme tout !La suite est enfin arrivée… je sais je suis lente ! mais je fais du mieu que je peux !

**Même si Harry et Hermione sortent ensemble dans ce chapitre sachez que l'histoire ne fait que commencer. Harry va souffrir! oué je sais c'est pas gentil mais c'est comme ça**

**là on est tjrs dans l'intro mais l'histoire commence véritablement dans à peu près 3 chapitres. ça va être trop cool! va y'avoir de l'action, le cavalier noir (Zorro mdrrrr) et E..., mes deux personnages préférés! Sans compté Narry qui est le personnage principal!pr vous dire, j'ai écris le début du chapitre 7 et je pense que c'est dans ce chapitre que l'histoire va véritablement commencer!**

**enf1 voila!**

**àbientôt ****Ad'I**

**n'oubliez pas les reviews. ça serait bien de dépasser la barre des 50 reviews non?lol**


	6. Maudit

**Slt! Je vous préviens ce chapitre est nul à ch...! mais bon je n'ai pas le choix! je ne pouvais pas le supprimer... certain détails ont leur importance..**

**un grand merci à MOLKY et OZIELA!**

* * *

CHAPITRE 6 : le chapitre maudit

Hermione regardait distraitement par la fenêtre. Cela faisait pratiquement deux semaines que ses parents avaient été assassiné. Des funérailles avaient été organisé quelques jours plus tard dans la ville natale d'Hermione. L'essentiel des personnes présentes étaient des moldus : des amis, des patients, mais aussi des membres de l'Ordre, les professeurs Dumbledore et Mac Go, Lupin, toute la famille Weasley et bien sûr Harry. Assister aux funérailles de ses parents avait été une expérience très douloureuse pour elle. Heureusement qu'elle avait pu compter sur Harry et Ron qui étaient restés à ses côtés tout au long de la cérémonie. Ils avaient passé le reste de vacances à Poudlhard. Hermione faisait désormais l'objet d'une surveillance étroite et n'avait pas le droit de rester seule. Même si elle appréciait la présence de ses amis qui la soutenaient du mieux possible, elle aspirait quelque fois à des moments de solitude, qui pour des raisons de sécurité ne lui étaient pas accordés. Ginny dormait avec elle tous les soirs dans sa chambre de préfète en chef, dur ordre de Dumbledore, même la nuit elle n'était pas seule.

"-Hermione ?

L'interpellée tourna la tête et vit Ron la regarder avec un air interrogatif.

"-Oui ?

"-Je me disais que si tu veux, on pouvait aller faire un tour dehors. Hermione réfléchit quelques instants puis approuva de la tête.

Ils étaient seuls tous les deux dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Harry était avec Rogue qui lui donnait un cours d'occlumencie.

Une fois dehors, Ron et Hermione entreprirent de faire le tour du lac. Aucun des deux n'osaient prendre la parole, et finalement au bout de quelques minutes qui leur semblaient des heures, Ron rompit le silence :

"-Alors, ça va ? euh… ça c'est bien passé la rentrée ?

"-Ca va !... mais ça pourrait aller mieux, dit-elle avec un faible sourire.

Ron se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de dire.

"-Je suis désolé Hermione, je pose vraiment des questions idiotes.

"-Laisse tomber Ron. Je sais que tu n'as pas fait exprès et puis, il faut que je commence à faire le deuil ; mes parents auraient voulu que je continue ma vie et que je tourne la page, mais je sais que je vais y arriver, dit-elle en le regardant, j'ai des amis qui m'aident beaucoup.

Ron se mit à rougir violement et pour essayer de cacher le plus possible sa gêne, il essaya de changer de conversation.

"-Ca te dis pas qu'on s'assoit ? Je n'ai pas trop envie de faire le tour du lac.

Hermione acquiesça de la tête et ils allèrent s'installer au pied d'un arbre.

"-Je me demande où est Ginny, demanda Ron une fois installé.

"-Pourquoi tu demandes ça ?

"-Parce que figures toi que hier, j'ai appris qu'elle avait rdv aujourd'hui à Pré-au-lard avec un 7ème année. Je lui ai demandé qui c'était mais elle a jamais voulu me répondre.

"-Tu es vraiment trop protecteur Ron, dit Hermione d'un ton amusé.

"-Tu sais ce qu'elle m'a dit ? Elle m'a dit que j'étais pénible et que ce n'était pas mes affaires. Elle m'a dit ça, à moi !

"-Ron, tu devrais la laisser un peu respirer, c'est une grande fille maintenant, elle sait ce qu'elle fait.

"-C'est pas une raison pour me parler comme elle l'a fait, je suis son grand frère quand même ! Et puis tu peux pas savoir toi, t'es enfant unique.

Sans comprendre pourquoi, il vit Hermione qui était assise à côté de lui éclater en sanglot.

"-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda Ron confus. J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il fallait pas ? Hermione, réponds moi.

La jeune fille repensait évidemment à l'enfant que sa mère attendait. Ron ne le savait pas, elle ne l'avait confié qu'à Harry.

"-Dis moi ce qu'il y a !

En guise de réponse, Hermione pleura encore plus fort. (NC : tain qu'elle chialeuse celle la !)(NA : à mort !)

"-Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ?

Harry venait juste d'arriver son regard passa du visage cramoisi de Ron qui semblait affreusement confus, au visage d'Hermione couvert de larmes.

"-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait Ron ?

"-Rien, je…

"-Tu quoi ?

"-Bah je sais pas…

Harry lui jetta un regard assassin.

"-Qu'est ce que tu lui as dit ?

"-Bah je lui ai parlé de Ginny et elle s'est mise à pleurer… Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a… je… je crois que je vais vous laisser… je… à plus tard.

Sur ces mots il partit en direction du château et disparut derrière les grandes portes de bois.

"-Harry se tourna vers Hermione.

"-Hermione, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

Il mit une main sur son épaule et lui releva la tête avec l'autre. Ses yeux étaient rouges et ses joues couvertes de larmes.

"-Dis moi !

Il se mit assis à côté d'elle au pied de l'arbre.

"-Ron ne l'a pas fait exprès, Harry. Seulement quand il a commencé à parler de sa sœur, et de ses prises de tête avec elle, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de penser que ça ne m'arrivera jamais… mais désormais c'est fini. Je vais essayer de tourner la page et comme je l'ai dit à Ron, je suis sûre que j'y parviendrais car j'ai des amis formidables.

"-Seulement des amis ? demanda Harry avec un petit sourire gêné.

"-Il est vrai qu'il n'avait pas eut beaucoup d'occasion de se retrouver seuls tous les deux. Pendant les vacances, Ron était resté sans arrêt avec eux, et maintenant que les cours avaient repris, ils devaient retourner à leurs obligations. Harry avait peu de temps à lui, ses soirées étaient consacrées à des cours d'occlumancie ou aux entraînements de Quidditch.

Harry avait peur qu'Hermione croit qu'il n'éprouvait plus rien pour elle parce qu'il ne faisait aucun geste tendre envers elle, mais au fond de lui, il mourrait d'envie de la prendre dans ses bras et de l'embrasser à chaque instant de la journée. S'il restait naturel avec elle et s'il jouait simplement le rôle du « meilleur ami », c'était pour que personne, surtout pas Ron, ne se doute de leur « liaison ».

En y repensant, le mot liaison était peut-être peu approprié, leur relation amoureuse s'était résumée à deux baisers. (NC : Bah dis dc ils sont pas pressés les deux la ! c'est 2 prudes !)( c'est clair !) Harry craignait donc la réponse d'Hermione.

Etait-il seulement un ami ? Où était-il plus ?

Hermione se plaça entre les jambes du jeune homme, le dos contre son torse. Elle pris ses mains dans les siennes.

"-Non, toi tu es bien plus qu'un ami, dit-elle avant de l'embrasser sur la joue et de glisser sur ses lèvres.

Quand elle interrompit le baiser, Harry resserra ses bras autour de sa taille et Hermione mit sa tête dans son cou. Harry sentait son souffle le chatouiller, ce qui lui donna un frisson.

Hermione sourit en s'en rendant compte et dit d'une voix amusée

"-Je ne savais pas que je te faisais cet effet là !

"-C'est ça, moque toi !

"-Non je ne me moque pas, je trouve ça touchant c'est tout.

Harry rougit violemment.

"-Oui, bah on ferait mieux d'aller manger au lieu de dire n'importe quoi, dit-il en se levant.

"-Tu as raison, approuva-t-elle en se levant à son tour et en le regardant intensément, mais c'était quand même touchant… Tu sais, ces derniers temps je ne voulais pas trop de compagnie, en fait, j'avais vraiment envie d'être seule afin de pouvoir réfléchir sur ma… nouvelle condition… Pour être franche, je n'avais envie de voir personne, j'avais envie d'être seule, mais Dumbledor l'a interdit, à juste titre je crois.

Harry, qui ne voyait vraiment pas où elle voulait en venir leva un sourcil d'un air interrogateur.

"-Je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux me dire, mais c'est normal que tu ais besoin de moment de solitude… j'ai… J'ai ressenti ça aussi quand Sirius est mort.

"-Merci, mais c'est pas ça…

"-Même si j'avais envie d'être seule, je voulais être près de toi… C'est contradictoire ce que je viens de dire. Pour être plus claire, je n'avais envie d'être qu'avec toi. On a pas vraiment pu se voir tous les deux mais… mais j'en avais tellement envie.

"-A moi aussi tu m'as manqué, dit-il en lui caressant les cheveux et en la regardant droit dans les yeux. (NC : ohh comme c'est moignon, et il va lui offrir une pâquerette !)(NA : mais nonnnn ! un pissenlit !)

Hermione ne pu s'empêcher de se rapprocher de lui et de coller ses lèvres aux siennes. Harry enroula un bras autour de sa taille et posa son autre main dans ses cheveux afin de ne plus laisser aucun espace entre eux deux. Hermione, quant à elle, elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou au fur et ç mesure que le baiser devenait plus passionné. Quand ils se séparèrent l'un de l'autre pour reprendre leur respiration, Harry colla son front à celui d'Hermione et lui murmura

"-Ca aussi ça m'a manqué !

"-A moi aussi.

Cette fois, ce fut Harry qui fit le premier pas et qui lui pris les lèvres. Hermione se colla à lui et passa ses mains dans ses cheveux noirs. Entre deux baisers elle pu glisser un « je t'aime » et pu entendre dans un murmure un « je t'aime aussi ». (NC : Bon ils en ont pas marre de se biscoter la biscotte !)( NA : c'est clair que toi tu préfères quand c'est plus osé ! hein ?) Ils furent interrompus par un craquement de branche non loin d'eux. Harry scruta l'horizon et ne remarqua rien de suspect. Il pris la main d'Hermione et la tira vers le château.

"-On ferait mieux de rentrer, en plus il est l'heure de déjeuner.

"-Je dois aussi parler à Ron, le pauvre il n'a pas du comprendre pourquoi je pleurais tout à l'heure.

"-Il y a une question que je me pose, dit Harry en s'arrêtant devant les grandes portes du château.

"-Hum laquelle ?

"-Tu sais, en haut de la tour d'astronomie, quand je t'ai retrouvé, tu voulais me dire quelque chose, mais tu t'es évanouie avant.

"-Je voulais te remercier d'être là pour moi, répondit-elle avant de l'embrasser langoureusement.

Ron vit disparaître Harry et Hermione derrière la grande porte. Il avait assisté à toute la scène. Quand il les avait quitté, alors que la jeune fille était en larme, il entreprit de regagner la tour Gryffondor afin d'échapper à ce qu'il avait assisté. Il n'avait pas vraiment compris pourquoi elle avait éclaté en sanglot, mais il refusait qu'elle lui en veuille pour quelque chose qu'il ne saisissait pas. C'est avec cette volonté en tête qu'il décida de rejoindre Hermione afin de s'excuser pour… il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi. Mais une fois arrivé dans le parc, il avait vu quelque chose qui fit arrêter les battements de son cœur. Hermione et Harry étaient debout près de l'arbre où il les avait laissé, mais la jeune fille venait de coller ses lèvres à celles du jeune homme qui la serra dans ses bras quelques secondes après.

Ron n'en revenait pas. C'était donc Harry que Hermione aimait et Harry l'aimait en retour, c'était évident. Il avait bien remarqué quelque regard ces derniers temps, mais il pensait que ce n'était que de la compassion et non de l'amour.

Peut-être qu'en fin de compte, il avait essayé de se voiler la face et de faire exprès de ne pas comprendre mais maintenant, devant le fait accompli, il ne pouvait plus fuir la réalité. Ses deux meilleurs amis s'aimaient, il n'y avait aucun doute. Il était tellement choqué qu'il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il reculait. Il sortit de ses pensées quand il sentit son pied marcher sur une branche morte qui se brisa en un craquement, ce qui attira l'attention d'Harry et Hermione. Pour ne pas se faire repéré il plongea par terre se cacher dans les buissons. Il entendit de spas se diriger vers le château, il en déduisit dont que ses amis rentraient. Il resta là, dans son buisson pour réfléchir. Il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Hermione, elle avait été franche avec lui début, ni à Harry, même s'il ressentait la jalousie le ronger. Mais après tout, ses deux meilleurs amis étaient heureux ainsi, il ne devait pas gâcher leur bonheur. Cependant il n'aimait pas qu'on lui cache des choses, il aurait préféré qu'ils lui disent tout de suite.

Soudain une voix traînante l'interrompit. Il leva la tête et aperçut celle de Draco Malfoy entre les branches, il avait toujours son sourire en coin et ses yeux semblaient pétiller de joie.

"-Alors Weasley, tu t'amuses tout seul dans ton coin ? Tu joues à cache-cache ou tu te fais des petits plaisirs solitaires quotidiens ? (NC : Excellent, j'adore Draco, c'est le plus beau !)(NA : ATTENTION fans de Draco : c'est bien une des rare fois qu'il va apparaître…enf1 pr le moment c 'est décidé comme ça… les choses changent … on ne sait jamais… mais ça m'étonnerait !)

Ron se releva, rouge comme une pivoine, et sortit du buisson, avant de lui lancer visiblement énervé, tout en se dirigeant vers le château

"-T'es vraiment grave toi !

Ron se rendit dans la grande salle, il scruta la table Gryffondor. Il aperçut Harry et Hermione assis côte à côte en pleine conversation avec Seamus. Ron respira un grand coup pour se donner du courage et s'assit en face d'Harry, à côté de Neville. Il se mêla à la conversation et fit comme si de rien n'était. Quand la Grande Salle commença à se vider et que Neville et Seamus sortirent de table, un lourd silence s'installa entre les 3 amis ?

Ron se gratta la tête et fixa sa fourchette avec intérêt.

"-Il y a peut-être quelque chose que vous voulez me dire.

Harry et Hermione se regardèrent avec de grands yeux.

"-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ? demanda Harry d'un air gêné.

"-Bah je sais pas moi… J'aimerais savoir ce que mes deux meilleurs amis faisaient dans le parc tout à l'heure à se coller ?

"-Tu veux dire que tu nous… que tu nous a vu ? demanda Hermione en bégayant.

"-Vu quoi ? dit Ron en levant la tête vers elle et en souriant. Je plaisante… Oui je vous ai vu ! (NC : Ohhh mais c'est un petit comique ce Ron !)( NA : oué ! il est vraiment triste des fois !)

"-En fait, j'aurais préféré l'apprendre par vous que de le découvrir comme ça, au détour d'un buisson.

En repensant au buisson, Ron rougit fortement.

"-On aurait aimé te le dire plus tôt, mais je ne voulais pas que…

"-T'inquiète Hermione, c'est pas si grave, je sais pourquoi vous avez rien dit : tu ne voulais pas faire d'histoire. En ce moment, t'as pas vraiment envie de ça… Je comprends. Mais même si j'accepte que vous sortiez ensemble, dit-il en la pointant du doigt, je ne supporterais pas que vous vous bécotiez devant moi. J'ai pas envie que ça change, on fait comme avant !

Puis il se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie, soudain, il s'arrêta et se tourna vers Harry et Hermione toujours assis, qui le fixaient bouche bée.

"-Bah vous attendez quoi ? Le déluge ? J'ai pas envie d'arriver en retard en potion et de laisser une occasion à Rogue de me coller.

Hermione s'approcha de lui en souriant et l'embrassa sur la joue.

"-Je t'adore Ron, tu es un ami formidable.

Puis ce fut au tour d'Harry de s'approcher de lui et de lui donner une tape amicale dans le dos.

"-Hermione a raison, tu es l'ami que tout le monde rêve d'avoir.

"-Eh oui on se refait pas, dit Ron, la tête haute tout en se dirigeant vers les cachots.

Même si Ron le cachait, Hermione savait très bien qu'il souffrait intérieurement, mais il lui avait dit autrefois qu'il voulait son bonheur et qu'il ne l'empêcherait jamais de l'atteindre. Elle lui en était reconnaissante. Hermione tourna la tête vers Harry et lui sourit. Il lui rendit son sourire et pris sa main dans la sienne.

En fin de journée, Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient dans la chambre de la préfète en chef. Les deux garçons faisaient une partie d'échec, tandis que la jeune fille lisait un livre qu'elle avait emprunté à la bibliothèque. Ron regarda sa montre et se leva.

"-Je suis désolé, mais je dois vous laisser. Je dois avoir une petite discussion avec Ginny. J'aimerais savoir qui est ce jeune homme qu'elle affectionne tant. Bon allez, je vous laisse, à plus tard.

Une fois la porte de la chambre fermée, Hermione leva la tête de son livre.

"-Je crois que Ron est gêné d'être avec nous.

"-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? (NC : Il comprends jamais rien lui !)(NA : critique pas Narry ! mais c'est vrai qu'il est long à la détente !)

"-Et bien, même si il a envie que rien ne change, il se rend compte que le fait que nous soyons ensemble chamboule tout.

"-Je vois… Alors en fin de compte il est partit parce qu'il voulait nous laisser seul, c'est ça ? (NC : Nan il a compris ! Incroyable !)

Hermione acquiesça et reporta son attention sur son livre.

"-Qu'est ce que tu lis ? demanda Harry en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

"-Je suis sûre que ça ne t'intéresse pas de savoir ce que je lis. Tu veux seulement faire la conversation parce que tu ne sais pas quoi dire pour rompre le silence de gêne qui règne.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

"-Tu lis dans les gens comme dans les livres.

"-Non, je ne lis pas dans « les gens ». Je te lis toi, lui dit elle en souriant.

"-C'est si facile de lire dans mes pensées ?

"-Je te connais depuis longtemps, c'est normal.

"-Après un court silence Harry pris la parole.

"-Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais je trouve cette situation assez gênante… Tu trouves pas que même si on est ensemble, c'est comme si on ne l'était pas ?

"-Quoi, je ne comprends rien.

"-Bah on est pas un couple normal. Même si on est ensemble, on ne l'est pas comme les couples qui s'aiment. C'est comme si rien n'avait changé, on se comporte toujours comme de simples amis.

"-C'est normal Harry, on a été amis pendant 6 ans, on peut pas tout changer, comme ça, du jour au lendemain…

Elle s'arrêta un moment pour réfléchir puis reprit en lui faisait un immense sourire.

"-Cette gêne passera avec le temps, au début ça nous semblera bizarre, mais avec le temps, ça changera, tu verras…

Pour joindre le geste à la parole, Hermione approcha doucement son visage de celui du jeune homme et scella ses lèvres aux siennes en un baiser.

Hermione sentit les bras d'Harry s'enrouler autour de sa taille. Ainsi blottit contre lui, et pendant que ses doigts pénétraient sa chevelure, leurs corps ne faisaient plus qu'un, leurs lèvres fusionnaient. Ils auraient voulu que ce moment ne s'arrête jamais, mais le manque d'air les obligea à se séparer. Ils étaient front contre front et se regardaient intensément.

"-Je ne pourrais jamais me lasser de t'embrasser, dit Harry en caressant la joue d'Hermione d'une main.

"-Moi non plus.

Harry pencha sa tête et captura ses lèvres une seconde fois. Une fois le baiser terminé, Harry s'installa dans un coin du canapé, Hermione le rejoignit entre ses jambes, s'appuya contre son torse et reprit son livre. Harry serra ses bras autour de sa taille et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de la jeune fille.

"-Alors tu ne veux toujours pas me dire ce que raconte ce livre ? demanda Harry d'une voix faussement en colère.

Hermione lâcha un petit rire et l'embrassa sur la joue.

"-Bien sur que si, c'est un livre sur les légendes des forêts.

"-Des légendes ? Tu lis ça toi ? Mais c'est quelque chose de concret ou ce ne sont que des histoires ? C'est pas dans tes habitudes de lire des choses de ce genre ! Normalement tu lis des trucs du genre : « Augmentation du nombre d'elfe de maison au Népal : psychose ou folklore ? »

"-N'importe quoi, rétorqua-t-elle en le tapant sur la cuisse. Je ne lis pas que des choses ennuyeuses. Ca par exemple, c'est distrayant.

"-Distrayant ? dit Harry peu convaincu.

"-Oui, ça parle d'elfe…

"-D'elfe ? Ca n'a rien d'une légende, il y a des elfes partout dans le monde des sorciers, par contre je ne savais pas qu'il y en avait dans les forêts.

"-Mais non ! Ca ne parle pas des elfes de maisons, ça parle des elfes supérieurs des forêts.

"-Elfes supérieurs ?

"-Oui, selon ce livre, les elfes supérieurs nous ressembleraient physiquement, sauf qu'ils seraient incroyablement plus beaux et qu'ils auraient des oreilles pointues. (NC : On demande Spok la !)(NA : net !) A ce que j'ai pu lire, ils vivraient reclus dans les forêts car ils ne veulent pas se mêler aux problèmes des sorciers et des moldus. Ils vivraient en harmonie avec la nature, qui les protégerait en retour. Bien sur, dit elle en voyant l'air sceptique d'Harry, ce ne sont que des légendes.

"-Et ils vivraient dans les forêts, c'est ça ? Mais comment ça se fait qu'on ne les ais jamais vu ?

"-Harry je me tue à te dire que ce ne sont que des légendes. Ce livre dit qu'il y a très longtemps, les hommes et les elfes étaient alliés, mais que tout contact a été rompu quand les sorciers ont voulu abuser du savoir des elfes. D'après ce livre, les elfes sont considérés comme des êtres puissants. Ils auraient certains pouvoirs magiques, mais ce serait plutôt une magie protectrice ou médicinale, et il possèderaient aussi le savoir pour la fabrication d'armes puissantes.

"-Et pourquoi tu lis ça ? En général, quand tu lis quelque chose, ça a un but précis.

"-Et bien… Je cherche des personnes qui pourraient devenir nos alliés dans la guerre qui nous opposera à Voldemort. J'ai lu toutes sortes de livres sur les légendes du monde des sorciers. Dumbledore a demandé de l'aide aux géants, mais il n'y a personne d'autre à qui faire appel. Nous allons être seuls contre lui. Je sais bien que ce ne sont que des histoires, mais peut-être que certaines d'entres elles sont vraies, dit-elle la voix tremblante.

Harry lui embrassa le cou et lui prit le livre des mains.

"-Je pense que tu devrais arrêter pour aujourd'hui. Mme Pomfresh a dit que tu ne devrais pas faire beaucoup d'effort, tu n'es pas encore totalement guérie, lui murmura le jeune homme.

Il releva les manches du pull d'Hermione et regarda son bras qui avait été mordu par le serpent de Voldemort.

"-Tu auras une cicatrice. Tu as encore mal ?

Hermione se leva brusquement et s'approcher du foyer de la cheminée.

"-Non, je n'ai plus mal, mais à chaque fois que je regarde ce bras, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à la façon dont mes parents ont été tués.

Harry se leva à son tour, pris Hermione dans ses bras et lui murmura à l'oreille

"-Je te jure que je ne laisserais plus personne te faire du mal.

Hermione le regarda dans les yeux, et Harry se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa langoureusement. Elle glissa ses doigts dans son cou puis descendit le long de son dos en l'attirant près d'elle. Harry entoura sa taille et fit en sorte qu'il ne reste plus aucun espace entre leurs deux corps. Il fit glisser délicatement ses doigts dans sa chute de reins et Hermione frissonna. A chaque minute qui passait les deux jeunes Gryffondor devenaient de plus en plus entreprenant. Harry avait passé ses mains sous le pull d'Hermione et celle-ci avait remonté ses mains sur son torse, qu'elle caressait tendrement. Ils furent coupés dans leur élan par quelqu'un qui tambourina à la porte et s'écria à travers.

"-Excuse moi Hermione, mais on a besoin de toi. Colin Crirey s'est fait volé son appareil photo.

"-Oh, j'arrive, dit la concernée à peine remise de ses émotions tout en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu l'atteindre, elle sentit Harry lui saisir la main puis la tirer vers lui.

"-Laisse, j'y vais, dit-il d'une voix douce. Je suis sur que Colin a oublié son appareil à la bibliothèque. Je m'en occupe, toi reposes toi.

Hermione lui fit un sourire et se pencha vers lui pour capturer une dernière fois ses lèvres.

"-Merci, je t'aime Harry.

"-Je t'aime aussi.

"-On continuera ce qu'on a commença une autre fois ?

* * *

**Bon après ce chapitre... vraiment nul je vous préviens que le prochain sera mouvementé! Il se passe un truc super grave! mais bon... faut pas dire! ne vous inquiétez pas il arrivera plus vite que les autres! Je peux pas vous laisser ac 1 chapitre aussi pathétique que celui la! Le chapitre sept est vraiment bien: surtt la fin quand... (rooo c'est méchant, je ne dirais rien!)**

**Réponses aux reviews pour ceux dont je n'ai pas le mail:**

**OZIELA: oui tu m'aides mais je t'ai écris quand même un chapitre entier que tu as interet à retrouver! et pour ce qui est des "va et viens"... bah tu le sais déjà!**

**LISALUNE: pour la potion du sommeil: remarque judicieuse! et pour la répétition de "deux" à vrai dire je n'ai pas fait attention! mais tu as 1 grd sens de l'observation!**

**LE SAUT DE L'ANGE: on va dire que le chapitre 7 est le chapitre transitoir! ce chapitre c'est du blabla! mais comme je l'ai dis plus haut, je n'avais pas le choix... fait attentionaux petits détails qui vont jouer un TRES grand rôle plus tard! Et puis pour ce qui est de la mort d'Hermione, je ne peux rien te dire... et puis si j'avais l'intention de la faire mourir je le ferais, quoique l'on me dise!**

**KIKA: Merci beaucouppppppp! dommage que ce chapitre ne soit pas palpitant**

**MOLKY: OUAIS C'EST VRAI! AUCUNE RECONNAISSANCE! ALLEZ! TOUT LE MONDE VA BRÛLER UN SIERGE POUR ELLE!**

**Bizzzzzz**

**Ad'I**

**REVIEWSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!**


	7. Quand tout bascule

Salut me revoila !donc ce chapitre est le dernier chap faisant office d'intro ! nous entrons ENFIN dans l'histoire !

Je suis affreusement triste de ne pas pouvoir lire HP6 en anglais ! je suis trop nul dans cette langue !

Et je suis triste que quelqu'un, qui se reconnaitra en lisant ces lignes, m'ait dit les couples qui se formaient dans ce livre ! c'est pour cela que je ne veux pas de spoiler dans les reviews ! c'est nul de savoir des trucs sans lire le livre !

Bref ! Harry Potter de m'appartient pas (dommage ! il est tellement mimi !) ainsi que les autres personnages et lieux (enfin pour le moment ! à partir du prochain chap il y en aura inventés par moi !)

CHAPITRE 7 : quand tout bascule…

Un mois était passé. La neige recouvrait le toit du château. Décembre pointait le bout de son nez sous un épais manteau blanc.

Harry, Ron et Hermione revenaient de Pré-au-lard où ils avaient passé l'après-midi. Ron était rentré dans la tour Gryffondor afin de laisser ses amis en tête à tête dans le parc.

Harry et Hermione faisaient le tour du lac main dans la main. Puis ils s'assirent au pied d'un vieil arbre non-loin de la forêt interdite. Hermione était contre Harry, son dos appuyé sur son torse, enlacée par le jeune homme.

« « ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas retrouvé seuls tous les deux, lui murmura t-il alors qu'il avait la tête enfouit dans son épaule.

« « Je sais mais…

La fin de la réplique d'Hermione fut étouffée par les lèvres d'Harry. Le moment de surprise passé, Hermione repoussa doucement Harry, se leva et le fixa d'un air faussement en colère.

« « Tu ne me laisses même pas répondre !

« « Je sais ce que tu allais dire de toute manière : on a beaucoup de travail et Ron ferait une crise cardiaque s'il nous voyait.

« « Ce n'est pas tout, dit elle en baissant la tête. Noël approche et…

Hermione étouffa un sanglot. Harry s'approcha d'elle.

« « Je sais. Tu penses à tes parents ?

« « Ça sera mon premier Noël sans eux…

Hermione ne put terminer sa phrase. C'était trop dur pour elle. Elle préferait ne pas y penser.

Harry comprenait sa détresse, il la prit dans ses bras et la serra très fort contre lui. Elle enfouit sa tête dans le creux de son cou et laissa couler ses larmes. Harry lui caressa les cheveux et lui murmura des paroles qui se voulaient réconfortantes. Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes. Hermione avait cessé de pleurer mais ne pouvait se détacher de ses bra protecteurs jusqu'à ce qu'une voix traînante se fit entendre.

« « Alors c'était vrai ? Potter et Granger sont ensemble ! Je ne pensais pas que ça pouvait être possible ; une sang-de-bourbe et un balafré ! Quel beau couple, je n'ose même pas imaginer la descendance ! Potter, c'est sûr que tu ne peux pas tomber plus bas !

« « Va te faire voir ailleurs Malfoy !

« « Maintenant que ses moldus de parents sont morts, tu vas pouvoir en profiter ! Weasmoche doit être jaloux.

« « Retire ça immédiatement, dit Harry entre ses dents.

« « Harry laisse le ! ça ne sert à rien ! je t'en prie !

Harry sembla réfléchir un moment puis tourna le dos à Malfoy, posa un bras sur les épaules d'Hermione et ils s'éloignèrent. Ils entendirent le serpentard crier au loin : « toi et ta sang-de-bourbe, vous verrez !Quand IL reviendra, vous ne pourrez jamais être ensemble. » (NC : il est tellement méchant…) ( NA : ahh Draco ! heureusement qu'il est là ! il fallait une ptite touche de Malfoy dans ce chapitre, ça faisait longtemps ! lol)

Plus loin, Harry n'écoutait plus ce qu'il disait. La jeune fille et lui marchaient le long de la forêt. Depuis un moment un silence pesant s'était installé puis sans prévenir, Harry sortit quelque chose de sa poche :

« « Tiens ! Je voulais te l'offrir à Noël, mais je t'offrirais autre chose.

Hermione pris le paquet, l'ouvrit et en sortit une chaîne en argent avec un pendentif en forme d'étoile en cristal.

« « Oh Harry, c'est magnifique ! mais pourquoi me l'offres-tu maintenant ?

« « Parce que j'en ai envie, dit-il rougissant.

Il pris le collier et l'attacha au cou d'Hermione. Le jeune fille se retourna vers lui :

« « Je te promet que je ne l'enlèverais jamais !

« « Même si tu m'oublies ? demanda t-il gêné.

« « Mais comment veux-tu que je t'oublie ?

Harry eut un sourire de contentement. Hermione se dressa sur la pointe des pied et l'embrassa. Le jeune homme la pris par la taille et la rapprocha de lui tout en approfondissant le baiser.

Un craquement de branche venant de la forêt interdite les interrompus. Harry sortit sa baguette et se plaça devant Hermione pour la protéger.

Il vit un instant une silhouette noire qui disparue aussi rapidement qu'un éclair.

« « Qu'est-ce que c'était ? demanda Hermione la voix tremblante.

« « Je ne sais pas. On devrait rentrer.

Harry la prit par la main et l'entraîna vers le château. Ils remontèrent dans la chambres de la préfète en chef car la salle commune était bondée.

« « à ton avis Harry, c'était quoi ?

« « Je ne sais pas ! mais à mon avis ce n'était pas de bonne augure.

« « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

Harry s'assit sur le lit d'Hermione et pris sa tête dans ses mains. La jeune fille se rapprocha de lui et se mit debout devant lui.

« « Harry, dis moi à quoi tu penses !

« « Si Voldemort t'as attaqué, tes parents et toi, c'était pour une bonne raison ! Il voulait m'affaiblir. Et je pense qu'il n'a pas rebroussé chemin. Je suis sûr qu'il nous surveille ! Ce qu'on a vu dans la forêt tout à l'heure, ce pourrait être un espion.

Hermione entoura Harry de ses bras :

« « Je suis certaine qu'il n'oserait rien tenter ici. Tous les mangemorts et Voldemort craignent Dumbledore ! Il ne se passera rien.

« « Ce n'est pas pour moi que j'ai peur, murmura t-il en relevant la tête avant de la regarder.

« « Harry… il ne peut rien arriver, ils n'oseront pas venir ici.

« « J'aimerais en être aussi sûr que toi.

« « Rien ne m'arrivera tant que tu seras avec moi, dit-elle un sourire au coin des lèvres.

Harry sourit à son tour avant d'attirer Hermione sur ses genoux et de capturer ses lèvres.

Le baiser au début était doux mais il devint de plus en plus passionné. Harry attira Hermione encore plus près de lui en posant ses mains sur ses hanches. La jeune fille glissait ses doigts dans les cheveux d'Harry avant de les ramener autour de son cou. Peu à peu les lèvres d'Hermione quittèrent celles d'Harry pour aller se glisser dans son cou. Harry, quand à lui promenait ses mains sur les hanches d'Hermione, s'aventurant timidement sous son pull. Hermione sursauta quand elle sentit la fraîcheur du contact des mains d'Harry sur son corps et se leva dans un sursaut en baissant les yeux pour cacher son trouble. Harry rougit fortement et balbutia :

« « Excuse moi, je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas…

« « … Non ce n'est rien ! je ne veux pas que tu sois embarrassé, c'est juste que… que… je ne sais pas trop comment faire. Mais je me sens bizarre, j'en ai vraiment envie, mais j'ai aussi tellement peur au point que ça me paralyse. Je ne sais pas comment réagir…

« « Moi aussi j'en ai envie… et ça m'effraye aussi. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, tout vas très bien se passer. Rien ne presse, on est pas obligé de le faire maintenant. Allons à notre rythme.

Le discours que venait de tenir Harry avait rassuré Hermione qui se rassit sur ses genoux une jambe de chaque côté. Elle promena ses mains sur son corps agréablement musclé et dans un geste brusque, elle lui enleva sa chemise et le jeta au sol. Ce fut cette fois ci au tour d'Harry d'avoir un léger sursaut, mais cela ne lui déplût pas, bien au contraire. Il reprit son exploration du corps d'Hermione et balada ses mains sur son ventre. Il lui caressa tendrement les hanches et Hermione fut saisit d'une multitude de doux frissons. Elle se sentait bien, comme dans du coton, tout semblait protecteur autour d'elle, dans cet environnement qu'elle connaissait bien, elle était rassurée. Elle en avait marre de ce rôle de première de la classe qui lui collait à la peau, elle avait envie de sortir sa tête de tous ces bouquins et de vivre enfin par elle-même.

La mort de ses parents lui avait fait prendre conscience du caractère éphémère de la vie et des faiblesses humaines. Elle ne savait pas ce que lui réservait l'avenir, elle voulait profiter du moment présent avec celui qu'elle aimait depuis longtemps. A cet instant ses peurs et ses doutes s'envolèrent. Elle se sentait enfin prête. Harry observait le changement d'attitude d'Hermione et il compris qu'elle était en plein dialogue intérieur et que le moment était venu de sceller leur amour en s'offrant la seule chose qu'ils possédaient réellement : leur corps.

Hermione, qui avait pris de l'assurance promenait ses lèvres sur le torse d'Harry et le couvrait de milles baisers tout doux l'effleurant à peine.

Cela réveilla soudainement le désir d'Harry et il sentit le sang affluer à une vitesse folle à son endroit très intime. Hermione s'en aperçut et rougit. Elle était à la fois heureuse de faire cet effet à Harry, mais effrayée à l'idée qu'elle allait enfin faire l'amour avec lui. Elle n'avait aucune expérience dans ce domaine, ce n'était pas le genre de chose qu'on apprenait dans un livre. (NA : je contredis ce que je viens d'écrire : Molky a acheté un manga qui explique tout en detail ! même les baisers,c'est pour dire ! ça s'appelle « love story » c'est toujours un plaisir de le lire ! j'adore les statistiques à la fin !) (NC : ya que moi pr acheter des mangas pareils !) Ce qui la rassurait légèrement, c'était qu'Harry était au même point qu'elle, qu'il n'avait pas plus d'expérience.

Harry n'en pouvait plus de rester passif, il avait tellement envie d'elle, il voulait la posséder entièrement, spirituellement et charnellement.

Il la pris par la taille et la bascula sur le lit, lui retira sa chemise et son soutient-gorge en douceur pour ne pas l'effrayer. Il se plaça au dessus d'elle et pris le temps de l'admirer. Ses yeux brillaient d'amour à l'égard de cette dernière. Il voulait graver dans son esprit chaque centimètre du corps d'Hermione, se souvenir des moindres détails. Il promena amoureusement ses mains sur son ventre et les remonta lentement sur ses seins. La jeune fille tremblait et sa respiration s'accélérait, tout comme celle d'Harry. Ils découvraient tous les deux quelque chose de nouveau et aucun bruit ne venait troubler cette exploration charnelle. Harry caressa tendrement les seins d'Hermione, qui lui paraissaient si doux. D'abord furtivement il posa un léger baiser dessus, puis retira ses lèvres. Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres d'Hermione, et Harry sût qu'il pouvait continuer. Il recouvrait de baisers sa poitrine et alla même jusqu'à mordiller le téton gauche d'Hermione.(admirez la description si précise !) Puis il fit glisser lentement sa jupe qui finalement alla rejoindre le reste des vêtements sur le sol.

Les mains de la jeune fille glissèrent le long de son dos, le réchauffant délicatement. Le désir augmentait au fur et à mesure que les caresses devenaient de plus en plus passionnées. Hermione voyait bien qu'Harry voulait aller plus loin, tout comme elle. Elle passa sa main sous le pantalon d'Harry et lui caressait le bas ventre. Harry se laissait faire, il attendait sagement, laissant Hermione aller à son rythme. Puis sans rien prévenir elle passa sa main sur son sexe et se mit à le caresser, du bout des doigts au début, puis à le masser entièrement. Elle ne revenait pas de ce qu'elle faisait, elle ne contrôlait plus rien et laissait parler son corps.

Harry avait les yeux à demi-clos et appréciait le moment présent. Ses joues étaient rosies par le plaisir, il aimait ça. Sa respiration se faisait plus forte, plus rapide, ce qui incitait Hermione à continuer. Harry découvrait une sensation nouvelle et la serra fort contre lui et lui embrassa le front. Un petit rire s'échappa de la gorge de la jeune fille qui prit la tête de son petit ami dans ses mains afin de le regarder dans les yeux et lui sourit. Harry se pencha pour l'embrasser sur les lèvres puis dans le cou ce qui eut pour effet de faire gémire Hermione. Elle chercha la bouche d'Harry pour lui donner un baiser fougueux quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte et entra sans qu'on le lui autorise. (NA : d'où l'utilité de frapper !)(NC : ce passage me dit qqch !)

« « Harry on a entraînement de Quidditch dans une demi-…

« « En voyant Hermione assez dénudée et Harry torse-nu dans une posture plus qu'explicite, Ron se retourna rouge comme une pivoine et bégaya quelque mots avant de sortir.

« « Dé… désolé… on a … on a entraînement dans une demi-heure. Harry on se rejoint en bas.

Harry et Hermione qui avaient cessé toute activité à l'entrée de Ron, devinrent tous deux rouges à leur tour. Puis au bout de quelque secondes de silence Harry ouvrit la bouche.

« « C'est affreusement gênant.

Hermione approuva de la tête.

« « Tu devrait aller le rejoindre, suggéra t-elle.

« « Tu as raison.

Harry roula sur le côté, se leva et se rhabilla. Hermione enveloppa un drap autour d'elle et se dirigea vers lui.

« « Je pense qu'on devrait lui parler… après ce qu'il a vu, lui dit-elle.

« « On le fera plus tard.

« « Plus tard ?

« « Ron est assez grand maintenant , il devait se douter que nous ferions ce qu'on était en train de faire un jour ou l'autre. Et puis, j'ai envie de continuer après mon entraînement , lui murmura t-il à l'oreille en la prenant dans ses bras.

« « Est-ce que j'ai le droit de me rhabiller tout de même ?

Harry fit semblant de réfléchir.

« « Tu as le droit de te rhabiller. Ce serait dommage que tu attrapes froid.

Hermione éclata de rire et embrassa Harry qui n'avait pas le courage de se détacher d'elle. Il passa sa main sous les draps qui la recouvraient et lui caressa le dos. Il l'embrassa dans le cou pour descendre jusqu'à sa poitrine.

« « Harry…,dit elle en essayant de se contrôler, Harry … je crois que tu devrait y aller… sinon… je ne te laisserais jamais repartir.

Le jeune homme se détacha d'elle et lui fit un petit sourire.

« « C'est frustrant de savoir que tu m'attends comme ça… je ne vais pas pouvoir me concentrer et je vais me prendre un cognard dans la tête.

Hermione rit puis lui murmura :

« « De toute façon je serais rhabillée… Allez vas y sinon tu ne partiras jamais ; j'irais peut être te rejoindre tout à l'heure.

« « Bonne idée.

Hermione resserra le drap autour d'elle, se dégagea de lui et lui ouvrit la porte. Avant de la franchi, Harry la regarda des pieds à la tête puis s'arrêta sur le collier qu'il lui avait offert.

« « Il te va très bien.

« « C'est un très beau cadeau et je l'aime beaucoup.

« « Il va falloir que je fasse mieux à Noël alors !

« « Moi j'ai déjà acheté ton cadeau, j'espère qu'il te plaira…

« « S'il vient de toi, il me plaira forcement.

Hermione l'embrassa rapidement et commença à le mettre dehors.

« « Allez ! Ron t'attends.

« « D'accord, j'y vais… je t'aime

« « Je t'aime aussi.

Il réclama un dernier baiser et descendit jusqu'à la salle commune . Il y retrouva Ron et ils descendirent tous les deux en silence jusqu'au terrain de quidditch.

Après une discution, au départ très tendue, avec Ron à propos de ce qu'il avait surpris, les deux amis réussirent à se calmer et à se parler comme si de rien n'était.

Au bout d'une heure d'entraînement intensif, Harry décida d'arrêter d'essayer d'attraper le vif d'or et regarda chacun des joueurs occupés à leur tâche. Puis son regard dévia pour apercevoir Hermione, toute habillée, à mi-chemin du terrain de Quidditch.

Il sentit la joie montée en lui quand elle lui fit signe de la main. Mais son cœur se resserra quand il aperçu une demi-douzaine de personnes portant des capes noires se diriger rapidement vers elle sans qu'elle ne les ait vu. Il voulut lui crier de faire attention mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Soudain il vit deux hommes la porter : un des deux, lui mit sa main devant la bouche afin d'étouffer ses cris.

Harry jura intérieurement : non seulement son balai n'avançait pas assez vite, mais en plus il avait oublier sa baguette dans les vestiaires. Les inconnus l'entraînèrent dans la forêt interdite. Il piqua vers la lisière de la forêt et descendit de son balai. Il ne voyait absolument rien, à cette heure le soleil s'était couché depuis longtemps, mais il sentait qu'il n'était pas seul.

Il cria le nom d'Hermione plusieurs fois dans l'espoir qu'elle lui réponde. Un craquement de branche perça le silence pesant de la forêt. Harry se dirigea vers la source du bruit en courant et une fois arrivé dans une petite clairière, son sang se glaça. Il ne distinguait pas grand chose mais sa seule source de lumière était la lune. Hermione était étendue sur le sol, inerte.

Harry se précipita auprès d'elle et la pris dans ses bras. Il essaya de tâter son pouls mais il ne sentait rien : son cœur avait cessé de battre. La tristesse et la colère montaient en lui : Hermione n'avait aucune blessure apparente, elle venait sûrement de recevoir le sort impardonnable « aveda kedavra ». Une fois de plus les mangemorts s'en étaient pris à elle. Mais pourquoi fallait il que ce soit elle ? C'était la seule personne qu'il avait jamais aimé.

La haine était tellement intense qu'il poussa un cris qui résonna dans la forêt. Des larmes s'échappèrent et coulèrent sur ses joues. Il serra Hermione fort dans ses bras jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir respirer. Il couvrait son visage de baisers comme si chacun d'eux avaient le pouvoir de lui redonner la vie. Il pleurait à chaudes larmes en enfouissant sa tête dans le ventre de la jeune fille. Il n'avait plus envie de vivre, plus envie de se battre…

Harry entendit des bruits de pats et des craquements de branches, il entendait crier son nom mais il n'avait pas envie de répondre. Il avait envie de rester avec elle, près d'elle et ne plus jamais s'éloigner.

Les pas se rapprochèrent, Harry savait que Ron avait dû prévenir les professeurs et que ces derniers étaient à sa recherche. Puis il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule mais il ne leva pas pour autant la tête. La personne commença à lui parler, il avait du mal à saisir ce qu'il lui disait. Il reconnaissait simplement la voix de Dumbledore. Puis il y eut un silence et il sentit des bras le tirer en arrière. Il criait, criait tout ce qu'il pouvait, se débattait : il ne voulait pas se séparer d'elle.

Grâce à la lumière que projetaient les baguettes des personnes qui étaient présentes dans la clairière, il put voir le visage d'Hermione ; son teint était pâle, ses yeux, il y a quelques heures encore plein de vie, étaient à présent clos et ses cheveux bouclés formaient une couronne au-dessus de sa tête. Harry essayait de se dégager des bras qui le serraient fortement. Il pouvait distinguer quelques silhouettes autour du corps d'Hermione. Il y avait tous les professeur, Ron et les autres membres de l'équipe de Quidditch.

Il se retourna furieusement pour voir qui le retenait. C'était Rogue. Le fait que ce soit lui qui l'éloigne d'Hermione le fit enrager encore plus. Il le poussa, ce qui eut pour effet de le faire tomber à terre et se redirigea vers le corps de la jeune fille. Mais cette fois ce fut Hagrid qui le retint. Harry avait beau faire ce qu'il pouvait, ça n'avait aucun effet. Des larmes de fureur coulaient abondamment sur ses joues.

Soudain Dumbledore s'approcha de lui, posa sa baguette sur sa tête et prononça une formule qui sembla être une formule de sommeil. Quelques secondes après, il sentit ses paupières devenirs lourdes, il essayait de lutter contre la fatigue mais rien n'y fit. La dernière chose qu'il vit fut le corps d'Hermione étendu sur le sol.

A suivre…

**MOLKY :** ma pauvre Molky ! pourtant je fais tout ce que je peux pour que tu sois reconnue ! mais qu'est-ce que tu veux les jeunes de nos jours n'ont plus aucun respect ! T'inquiete moi je te reconnais, sans ça les lecteurs ne pourraient pas lire les fics que j'écris ! ça serait vraiment attroce ! ça doit être en moyenne deux fautes par ligne ! ça serait carrement de la torture ! bon vive la Japan-expo l'année prochaine ! à nous, tous les posters, les cd, les mangas et les reveils poucca !

**LE SAUT DE L'ANGE :** merci beaucoup ! ce chapitre là, et surtout la fin, est interressant ! j'espère qu'il t'aura plu ! mais le prochain est de toute beauté ! j'ai adoré l'écrire ! il est à la fois comique et tragique. L'action arrive ! ENFIN ! c'est vrai que Ron était chiant ! mais à la base ce n'est pas un personnage que j'adore ! Si, il est marrant parfois mais il est lourd quand même ! donc dans ma fic je le décris et lui fait faire des choses comme je le vois dans les livres. C'est peut être pas tout à fait clair mais je ne sais pas comment le dire autrement ! Et puis pour l'intervention de Colin : mdr ! fallait s'y attendre ! c'était trop facile ! ça n'aurait pas été drôle si Harry et Hermione avait pu terminer ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire. Bah oui faut bien faire saliver les lecteurs nan ? et puis si tu as été frustrée à cause de cette scène j'imagine même pas la tête que tu dois faire maintenant ! mdrr et pour « unis par le sang mais tellement différent » j'ai profité de mes week-end (parce que je travaille le mois de juillet) pour écrire le 4eme chapitre ! il est en cours de correction ! donc il devrait bientôt arriver ! mais je dois dire que j'avais le syndrome de la page blanche. Enfin ça je l'avais déjà dis ! et si tu as des idées n'hésite pas ! quand tu auras lu le 4eme chapitre, si tu as une idée de suite à court terme (oui parce que je sais quand même ce qu'il va se passer à long terme !) envoi moi un mail ! bon je te laisse ! merci encore encore encore !

**DARK-MIONE :** merci beaucoup pour ta review ! ça fait longtemps ! je sais c'est triste mais je n'ai plus internet illimité ! probleme de contract ! normalement tout devrait revenir dans l'ordre au mois de septembre ! ouais je sais, c'est la mort ! sinon pour te rassurer : j'accelère le rythme ! faut dire que je m'ennui un peut et ma flemme de recopiage sur ordi disparaît petit à petit ! en tout cas j'ai écris jusqu'au chapitre 10 pour cette fic ! pour l'autre fic c'est plus difficile ! mais ça y est j'ai eu l'illumination il y a 3 jours ! encore un peu de patience ! merci très très très très beaucoup encore pour ta review et situ as envie n'hesite pas à m'envoyer des mails ! bizzzzzzz

**LISALUNE :** lol merci pour ta recorrection ! mdr ! mais il faut dire que quand je recopie les chapitres sur ordinateur je ne fais pas attention à ce que j'écris et j'ai la flemme de me relire ou plutot j'ai peur de me relire pour me rendre compte que mon chapitre est nul à chier ! donc quand MOLKY passe derriere pour corriger, le résultat n'est pas beau à voir ! lol ! forcement il arrive un moment où « correctrice officielle » doit saturer ! si tu veux une fois je t'enverrais un chapitre fraichement tapé, tu vas pleurer ! lol je plaisante !

Pour ce qui est de la petite altercation entre Draco et Ron quand ce dernier se cache dans les buissons ; l'histoire des petits plaisirs solitaires quotidiens m'a beaucoup fait rire, même si c'est moi qui l'écrit. En plus j'écrivais en cours de philo, alors c'était difficile de rester discrète ! pour le titre du livre : « Augmentation du nombre d'elfe de maison au Népal : psychose ou folklore ? » je me suis inspirée d'un scatch de Laurent Gerra. En faite le scatch ne parlait pas du tout d'elfe de maison. Mais j'ai trouvé ça tellement bien que j'ai repris la formule et je l'ai adaptée. J'espère que ce chapitre répond à tes attentes ! puis comme tu t'y attend certainement il risque d'y avoir un rebondissement que tout le monde a déjà prévu. Bref je ne vais pas m'étaler sur le sujet. Mais je te jure que le chapitre suivant est excellent ! je l'ai écris en 2 soirés, ce qui est un exploit. J'ai eu une sacrée inspiration !

En parlant de prochain chap et d'inspiration, aurais tu perdu la tienne ?je crois que la suite de tes fics se fait attendre aussi ! je t'en prie dis moi où tu en es ! gros bisous !

**KIKA :** merci ! même si ta review est courte elle m'a fait très très plaisir !et ne t'inquiete pas : je n'arrête pas ce que j'ai commencé !

**CLARA :** merci j'espère que les autres chapitres t'ont plu et celui là aussi ! n'hesite pas à me dire si trouve quoi que ce soit de nul ou bien ! je m'en fout je prefère que les gens soient honnètes et me disent ce qu'ils pensent vraiment ! et ne t'inquiète pas mon histoire continue ! j'ai écris jusqu'au 10eme chapitre. Et la suite est vraiment bien… Harry grandit… ( et moi qui m'était promis de ne plus faire de spoiler ! je suis vraiment incontrolable !) à bientôt j'espère ! bizzzzzzzz

**LANA51 :** je crois que nous avons exactement les mêmes gouts ! et je te rassure ma fic est comme tu l'aimes ! (enfin j'hesite encore entre « happy end » et « triste end ») mais comme je l'ai dis les 7 premiers chap n'étaient que l'intro ! et dans tout intro qui se respecte, tout va bien ! jusqu'à ce qu'un bande de mangemorts tuent Hermione dans la forêt interdite. C'est clair que les happy end sont souvent lourdes ! ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup de petits Harry et de petites Hermione.mdrrr la fic dont tu me parle et qui se termine tragiquement ce ne serait pas « le retour d'Harry Potter » ou quelque chose dans ce gout la ? en tout cas, si c'est ça, c'est une de mes fics préférée ! et il va y avoir la suite ! c'est trop nice ! donc en claire si tu aimes ou Hermione meurt je pense que tu dois aimer ce chapitre. Mai bon, l'histoire commence seulement et comme cette fic est un Harry/Hermione tu dois te douter que je ne vais pas en rester la. Mais bon comme je le disais au début, j'hesite toujours entre un fin heureuse ou une fin malheureuse. Peut-être que tu sausas me convaincre… bizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

**BARTIMEUS :** merci beaucoup ! je pense que tu faisais reference au bac de philo dans ta review ! lol moi aussi ça ne ma pas inspirée ! l'étique : c'est qui l'abruti qui a pondu un sujet pareil ? enfin, j'ai réussi à sauver les meubles : j'ai eu 9. faut dire que la philo c'est pas une matiere qui me passionne. Pi j'ai pas écouté de l'année aussi !lol

J'espère que tu me donnera ton avis pour ce chapitre là ! bizzzzzzzzzz

Dans le prochain chapitre vous verez que quelques grains de sable du grand sablier du temps sont tombés. Je sais elle est tordue la phrase mais je ne peux pas vous dire clairement ce qui va se passer ; ça serait pas drôle. De tous les chapitres que j'ai écris, le suivant est mon préféré…

PS : pas de spoiler d'hp6 dans les reviews ! c'est pour mon équilibre mental !


	8. Le papillon noir

**Je ne vais pas vous embêter plus longtemps avec mon blabla néanmoins j'aimerais vous dire que les 7 premiers chapitres n'étaient que l'introduction de l'histoire! et donc croyez vous qu'il serait possible de tuer un personnage principal rien que dans une introduction? Je vais répondre pour vous: NON! donc voilà j'ai du vous rassurer sur le sort d'Hermione. Ce chapitre devrait aussi vous faire un peu douter de sa mort. Non? J'ai adoré écrire ce chapitre parce que l'on peut voir que Harry souffre de la perte d'Hermione, parce que Ron est vraiment délirant et parce que à la fin du chapitre on peut voir une petite note d'espoir.Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews! Continuez de m'écrire ça me fait plaisir.**

**Un gros bisou à Molky qui à corrigé ce long chapitre en un temps record et qui m'a aidée pour la suite de mon autre fic. Dommage qu'avec la fin du Lycée on ne se voit plus beaucoup! Je regrette quand même notre bon vieux Lycée Henri Poincarédu centre ville, tout près du cinéma et du McDo et de la Parenthèse et de la gare et de la fête foraine en avril! snifffff**

**Et je n'oublie pas Oziela! allez lire sa fic "le temps des regerts" c'est un Draco/Hermione! c'est génial! oui ça fait longtemps qu'elle n'a pas publié mais je vais la harceler, ne vous inquiétez pas!**

**Dark-Mione:** bah voilà! toi tu as eu la chance de lire ce chapitre avant tout le monde. T'as vu comment je suis trop gentille? et oui, on ne se refait pas! Puis comme t'as pu le constater j'ai de nouveau le net avec l'ADSL! c'est pas génial ça? sinon la dernière fois je suis allée sur ton profil. Bah dis donc, pour une personne qui voulait rien publier, tu t'es rattrapée!bizzzzzzzz

**Cily:** euh … je vais te poser une question, ça sera plus simple que de répondre à ta review: à ton avis, est ce qu'on peut tuer Hermione qui fait partie d'une fic Harry/Hermione alors que l'histoire ne vient que de commencer? lool je ne dirais rien de plus parce que je sens que je vais trop en dire. Je pense que ce chapitre fait planer le doute sur la mort d'Hermione. Nan?Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Bizou!

**Girl-of-butterfly:** c'est bon ce chapitre te va mieux? Mais t'inquiète tout n'es pas perdu pr Hermione! Crois tu vraiment qu'un Harry Hermione puisse continuer sans Hermione?

**Lisalune:** dans ce chapitre, il y un tout de même un peut d'humour! j'imagine trop bien Ron en train de danser sur une table! mdrrrr Bon c'est vrai qu'en majeur partie ce chapitre n'est pas vraiment drôle mais bon, j'essaye de faire au mieux pour équilibrer. A ton avis, est ce que je serais capable de faire mourir Hermione?

**Le Saut de l'Ange:** et ce chapitre là tu as aimé? c'est sûre que dans l'ensemble il est pas tout rose mais il ne donne pas un peu d'espoir par rapport à Hermione? est-ce qu'il ne te fais pas poser la question: est-elle vraiment morte? C'est sûre, je m'avance un peu en disant ça parce qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup d'indice qui prouve qu'elle est vivante et beaucoup qui prouve qu'elle est morte! Mais bon nous sommes dans le monde d'Harry Potter, tout est possible! Sinon je suis toujours bloquée dans unis par le sang mais comme c'est les vacances je pense que je vais sérieusement m'y mettre! Narry bad boy forever!

**Dune550 :** merci c'est très gentil de ta part! chapitre te convient? c(est la première fois que tu m'envois une review nan? nouvelle lectrice? ne t'inquiète pas pour Hermione; nous sommes dans un monde où la magie est très présente…

**La Dame Blanche D'Ilithien:** ohhhhhh je suis contente que tu m'ais envoyé une review! ça faisait super longtemps! pour Hermione, don't worry! est ce que tu me crois aussi cruelle pour que Harry ne retrouve pas son Hermione? franchement! oui j'ai lu aussi HP6! en effet je suis un peu déçue du choix de Harry mais bon … c'est la vie! et j'en étais sûre! ça m'énerve! bref parlons d'autre chose! mdrr Par contre j'ai été agréablement surprise par Malfoy! Il paraît beaucoup plus mûre! ( et en plus le voir pleurer m'a fait craquer). Pour en revenir à Hermione, franchement est ce que je serais capable de tuer un de mes personnages favoris! Franchement! en tout cas, plein de bisous et de merci!bizzzzzzzz

**Lana51:** non je ne suis pas aussi sadique. Puisque… ce chapitre ne fait pas planer le doute qu'Hermione es peut être vivante? oui je sais tu me diras: mais c'est impossible! Harry a vu son corps etc. Mais bon le monde d'Harry Potter est un monde plein de magie! bizzzzzzzzzzz

* * *

_Dumbledore s'approcha de lui, posa sa baguette sur sa tête et prononça une formule qui sembla être une formule de sommeil. Quelques secondes après, il sentit ses paupières devenirs lourdes, il essayait de lutter contre la fatigue mais rien n'y fit. La dernière chose qu'il vit fut le corps d'Hermione étendu sur le sol._

Chapitre 8 : le papillon noir

Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front. Il prit sa tête dans ses mains et soupira. Il retira les couvertures et se leva du lit. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain et s'éclaboussa le visage d'eau froide puis se regarda dans le miroir. Ses yeux étaient cernés et ses cheveux plus que jamais dans tous les sens. Cela faisait plusieurs nuits qu'il faisait le même cauchemar. Il repensait à la nuit où Hermione s'était faite tuée, il y a deux et demi de cela.

Depuis ce moment là, c'est comme s'il avait perdu une partie de lui même. Il se souvenait encore du visage pâle de la jeune fille et de ses yeux définitivement clos et cela lui retournait les tripes.

Il se déshabilla et entra dans la douche. Il plaqua ses mains sur le mur et laissa l'eau bouillante couler le long de son dos.(NC: humm c'est sexe comme position! NA : c'est fait exprêt!) Il ferma les yeux dans l'espoir de penser à autre chose qu'à Hermione. Mais ces souvenirs le hantaient.

Il revoyait sans cesse Hermione prête à s'offrir à lui quelques heures avant qu'elle ne meurt : son sourire, ses yeux pétillants, ses cheveux bouclés, sa peau si douce, son souffle caressant son cou.

Harry sortit de la douche et se dirigea dans sa chambre pour chercher des vêtements.

Le soir de la mort de la jeune fille, alors qu' Harry ne cessait de se débattre, Dumbledore l'avait endormi. A son réveil, il se trouvait dans un de lit de l'infirmerie, Ron à ses côtés. Ce dernier lui expliqua avec beaucoup de mal pour retenir ses larmes, que le directeur de Poudlard avait transporté le corps d'Hermione dans une pièce à part pour ne pas être à la vue de tous les élèves. Sans un mot, Harry s'était rendu dans la salle en question, suivit de Ron puis s'installa sur le bord du lit où la jeune fille était étendue et pleura. Il ne savait pas pendant combien de temps il avait pleuré.

Harry ouvrit son armoire et en sortit un pantalon et un pull noir. Il s'habilla et tenta de coiffer ses cheveux.

Ron, malgré sa grande tristesse lui avait servi de pilier. Il l'avait soutenu pour ne pas qu'il sombre dans le désespoir et pour qu'il reprenne peu à peu goût à la vie. Même si Harry semblait aller mieux, son meilleur ami savait que cette blessure ne guérirait jamais et qu'il n'oublierait jamais Hermione. Et il avait raison, Harry n'avait jamais oublié Hermione. Pendant ces deux ans et demi, chaque jour, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de la revoir en train de lui sourire. Même si cette relation n'avait pas durée longtemps, il savait qu'Hermione demeurerait pour toujours la première femme qu'il eut jamais aimée et il était persuadé qu'il ne pourrais jamais en aimer une autre comme il l'avait aimé.

Harry mit sa cape sur ses épaules, pris sa baguette magique, une pile de parchemins sur son bureau et sortit de sa chambre.

Après la mort d'Hermione, il n'avait plus tellement eut goût au travail mais il réalisa qu'elle aurait voulu qu'il obtienne ses Aspic et devienne ce qu'il avait toujours souhaiter : un auror. Alors il se mit à travailler comme il ne l'avait jamais fait et obtint ses ASPICS avec des notes tout à fait honorables. Puis pendant une année, il fit son apprentissage pour devenir auror pour obtenir finalement son diplôme ainsi que Ron. Enfin Harry avait exercé son métier avec acharnement en enquêtant sur les réseaux de mangemorts.

Voldemort était toujours en activité et cela Harry ne le savait que trop bien, sa cicatrice lui faisait mal tous les jours. En tuant Hermione, Voldemort croyait avoir affaibli Harry : il avait raison, mais ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu c'était que tous ses amis étaient là près de lui et que Dumbledore avait resserré la surveillance autour du jeune homme. Par peur que le mage noir ne s'en prenne plus directement à Harry et voyant que sa cicatrice le faisait souffrir, le directeur de Poudlard avait nommé Harry, l'année suivant, professeur de défense contre le forces du mal, pour l'avoir à l'œil.

Harry se dirigeait vers son bureau. Cela faisait deux semaines qu'il était retourné au château pour enseigner et à chaque couloir, chaque salle de classe lui rappelait sa scolarité passée ici et donc Hermione. Il savait que Dumbledore voulait bien faire en le nommant professeur mais depuis qu'il était revenu à Poudlard, le souvenir de la nuit de la mort de la jeune fille avait ressurgit pour briser une deuxième fois son cœur. Après avoir fait son année d'apprentissage et après avoir eu son diplôme d'auror, Harry avait beaucoup voyagé, sous étroite surveillance bien sûre.

Il était allé en Chine, en Afrique centrale, aux Etats-Unis, en Inde, en France : il ne voulait pas rester et ne pouvait pas rester en place. A chaque fois qu'on lui proposait une mission à l'étranger, il acceptait. La menace de Voldemort se faisant de plus en plus grande, il avait promis à Dumbledore de retourner à Poudlard, qui était toujours l'endroit le plus sécurisé de tout le monde magique, et pour être sûre de sa sécurité, d'enseigner la matière dans laquelle il brillait le plus.

Harry poussa la porte de son bureau et fut surpris d'y voir Ron, assit sur un fauteuil en train de l'attendre.

- Salut Ron ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu aurais pu venir me réveiller au lieu d'attendre, ici, tout seul.

Ron se leva, un sourire chaleureux collé aux lèvres, et lui serra la main :

- Salut Harry, Je ne voulais pas t'empêcher de dormir.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ?

- Je suis venu voir comment tu allais, ça fait deux semaines que tu es ici et tu ne nous a toujours pas envoyé de lettre ! Maman était inquiète.

Harry posa la pile de parchemins sur son bureau et s'assit sur un fauteuil.

- Désolé. En ce moment je suis assez débordé et puis il fait que je reprenne le rythme de Poudlard. Et puis … ça me rappelle tellement de choses…

- Tu repenses à elle, c'est ça ? lui demanda le rouquin après un silence pesant, sur un ton de reproche.

Harry posa ses yeux sur Ron en fronçant les sourcils puis se leva pour pouvoir regarder par la fenêtre.

- Tu croyais quoi ? Bien sûr que j'y pense. Et puis qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? dit-il agressivement.

- Harry ce n'est pas un reproche, tu le sais bien. Mais t'enfermer dans le passé comme tu le fais, ce n'est pas bien.

- Mais comment tu veux que je fasse ? Tu as vu où nous sommes ? C'est évident que je pense à nos années passées ici et à elle ! Je n'ai rien demandé ! Dumbledore a exigé que je vienne ici et je suis venu. S'il y a une personne à blâmer, c'est lui ! Pas moi !

Ron baissa les yeux ne pouvant plus supporter le regard de son ami.

- Harry, demain soir, Seamus, Dean, Neville et moi allons aux Trois Ballets, viens avec nous : ça te fera du bien de sortir un peu. Tu devrais te changer les idées … et puis, tu pourrais rencontrer quelqu'un…

Harry commença à rire, mais ce n'était pas un rire de joie.

- Ecoute Ron, jouer les entremetteurs ne te va pas du tout.

- Bah, répliqua le rouquin rouge jusqu'aux oreilles, fais l'effort de rencontrer d'autres filles au moins.

- Tu sais très bien comme moi que j'ai déjà essayé ! Et ça ne mène nulle pare!

- C'est normal, tu ne cherche pas à aller loin.

D'un pas rageur Harry traversa la pièce et se rassit sur son fauteuil.

En effet, Harry avait eut une dizaine d'aventures sans lendemain. Les filles avec qui il avait couché, voir les filles en général ne l'intéressait pas. (NA : ATTENTION ! Harry n'est pas passé de l'autre côté de la barrière ! NC: harry et draco, harry et draco! NA : N'importe quoi!) Certes, il en trouvait de très jolies, mais aucune d'entre elle n'arrivait à effacer Hermione.

Viens avec nous Harry ! ça te détendra, tu verras !

Après un moment d'hésitation, Harry acquiesça de la tête.

-Tu verras, ça sera génial ! Bon il faut que j'y aille, maman attend impatiemment tes nouvelles. Alors, demain 21 heure aux Trois Ballais !

- D'accord je te raccompagne jusqu'aux grilles !

Les deux ami sortirent du bureau et se dirigèrent vers les grandes portes.

- Tu n'es pas seulement venu pour me voir ! Qu'est-ce qui t'amènes ?

Ron sembla hésiter avant de répondre.

- Ben, il y a des rumeurs à Pré-au-Lard.

- Et les Aurors sont appelés pour écouter les rumeurs c'est ça ? demanda ironiquement Harry.

Tout comme lui, Ron était devenu Auror, ils avaient été un temps coéquipiers mais les voyages de Harry à l'étranger les avaient séparés.

- Et bien en faite, certaines personnes ont aperçu une sorte de rôdeur la nuit. Selon les descriptions que j'ai pu avoir, il serait habillé de noir. On avait jamais aperçu son visage. Il le masquerait avec le capuchon de sa cape. Il n'a été aperçu que la nuit.

- Ce serait un mangemort ? Ici ?

- Harry ne t'emporte pas, ce ne sont que des ragots. Et même si c'était vrai, le mec qui joue à « l'homme mystérieux » ne s'en ai jamais pris à personne … du moins pas encore … Normalement je ne suis pas censé t'en parler.

- C'est Dumbledore qui te l'a interdit, hein ?

- Il a peur que tu fasse une connerie.

- Il a peur que je tue ce mangemort comme Voldemort à tué Hermione, c'est ça ?

- Harry, je …

- … laisse tomber … je … je te remercie d'être passé.

- Bon, à demain.

- Oui, à demain.

Harry regarda Ron se diriger vers Pré-au-Lard.

Des mangemort à Pré-au-Lard ? Voldemort n'avait vraiment plus peur de rien.Si seulement tout ça pouvait finir. Qu'il meurt ou qu'il vive, Harry n'en avait rien à faire, l'essentiel c'était que le calme et la paix revienne. Son sort l'importait peu : mourir ne lui faisait pas peur.

Harry se dirigea vers la Grande Salle qui à cette heure-là, devait être déserte puisqu'il n'était que 7h du matin. Il s'assit à la table des professeurs où Hagrid y siégeait déjà.

- Bonjour Hagrid !

- Oh bonjour Harry ! Tu es prêt pour tes cours?

- Oui c'est bon. Ron est venu me rendre visite.

- Ah oui ? Et quel genre de mission a t-il en ce moment ?

Harry n'eut pas le temps de répondre que le professeur McGonagall s'imposa devant lui.

- Harry, le professeur Dumbledore aimerait vous voir dans son bureau avant que les cours ne commencent.

- Entendu, je monte tout de suite.

Il prit quelque toasts pour les manger sur le chemin. Quand il entra dans le bureau du directeur, ce dernier était en train de bidouiller ses objets d'astronomie. Il salua Harry de la tête et lui proposa de s'asseoir.

- Pourquoi vouliez-vous me voir ?

- Je voulais seulement savoir si tout se passait bien. Si ta rentrée en temps que professeur s'était bien passée.

Harry haussa les épaules et répondit calmement :

- Oui, tout se passe bien.

- Tu en es sûr ? Je sais que Poudlard te fais penser à des souvenirs douloureux mais tu dois bien comprendre que si je t'ai demandé de prendre ce poste, c'est pour ton bien.

- Je sais … mais ça ne serait pas aussi pour me mettre à l'écart de tout ?

Voyant le regard interrogateur de son interlocuteur, Harry continua :

- Ron est passé me voir ce matin, et il m'a dit que …

- … que certaines rumeurs courent à Pré-au-Lard, le coupa le directeur

- Ce serait des mangemorts qui rodent ?

- Nous ne sommes sûr de rien et puis personne n'a été attaqué au village. C'est très étrange.

- Pourquoi ne m'avez vous pas dit qu'il y avait des mangemorts à Pré-au-Lard ?

- Harry ce n'est qu'une rumeur. Et puis ça se trouve, il ne s'agit pas d'un mangemort.

- Et si s'en était un ? s'énerva le jeune homme.

Harry tenta de se calmer en ne regardant plus Dumbledore et en allant regarder par une fenêtre donnant sur le lac. Un lourd silence tomba. Harry fixait toujours le lac. Il en voulait à Dumbledore de le laisser toujours de côté et de ne rien lui dire sur ce qui se passait à l'extérieur.

L'ex-Griffondor fixait un point dans le parc et se concentrait dessus pour ne pas exploser. Mais le vieil homme le sortit de sa transe.

- Je n'ai jamais pu me résoudre à toucher à ses affaires.

Harry se retourna brusquement : il avait toujours les sourcils froncés par la colère. Il jeta à Dumbledore un air interrogateur.

- Les affaires de qui ?

Dumbledore le regarda dans les yeux :

- Les affaires d'une des meilleurs élèves de cette école.

Harry relâcha immédiatement les traits de son visage. Les signes de colère avaient disparu et avaient laissé place à un air blessé. Il avait tout de suite comprit de qui Dumbledore voulait parler et il n'arrivait pas à sortir un son de sa bouche. Il était comme paralysé.

Le directeur continua :

- Après sa mort, la chambre d'Hermione est restée fermée. Et ne sachant pas à qui confier ses affaires, puisqu'elle n'avait plus de famille, j'ai décidé de tout laisser à Poudlard de façon intacte. Biensûre j'ai déplacé la chambre à l'aide d'un sort et j'en ai crée une autre puisqu'il y a eut d'autres préfets en chef de Gryffondor. La chambre est désormais au dixième étage de la tour Sud. Personne n'est rentré depuis sa mort.

Harry avait un air plus blessé que jamais. Le fait de parler d'Hermione ouvertement lui faisait extrêmement mal au cœur. C'était comme si on le comprimait jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit pas aussi gros qu'un vif d'or.

- Pourquoi me dites vous ça ? demanda t-il finalement d'une voix rauque.

- Je pensais que tu aimerais y jeter un coup d'œil, dit il en lui tendant un clef noire.

Harry ne savait pas quoi faire.

- Je … je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée.

- Harry, reprit calmement le viel homme, c'est toi qui décide, je te donne la clef de la chambre et tu en fais ce que tu en veux.

Le jeune homme regarda fixement la clef pendant quelques minutes. S'il retournait dans la chambre, il savait qu'il allait retomber dans une grosse déprime. Il ne pouvait pas le faire, il ne voulait pas que tout cela recommence. Il ne voulait pas se remémorer des souvenirs heureux qu'il avait partagé avec Hermione. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça … il ne devait pas faire ça.En même temps ce n'était qu'une clef, il n'était pas obligé de s'en servir … au pire, il pouvait la ranger dans un coin ou la jeter … la prendre ne l'engageait à rien.

Harry se saisit de la clef noire et la mis rapidement dans sa poche pour la cacher de sa vue.

Dumbledore lui sourit :

- Il est temps à présent pour toi de retrouver tes élèves, il va être l'heure du début des cours.

Harry acquiesça et se dirigea vers la sortie quand le directeur l'appela :

- Harry, promets moi de ne pas te mêler de cette histoire de rôdeur à Pré-au-Lard. Tu es trop impliqué pour t'en charger. Laisse Ron s'en occuper.

Après quelques secondes de silence, Harry se retourna et regarda Dumbledore dans les yeux.

- C'est entendu… Au revoir professeur.

Puis il sortit de la pièce et regagna sa salle de cours.

Le lendemain soir, Harry se trouvait dans les rues de Pré-au-Lard sur la route des Trois Balais. Il avait le droit de sortir de Poudlard mais seulement dans le village d'à côté.

Quand il franchit la porte de l'auberge, il vit Ron, Dean, Seamus et Neville accompagnés d'une jeune femme qu'Harry ne connaissait pas. Elle avait les cheveux blonds, soyeux, les yeux bleus, la taille fine. Elle était pour résumer, vraiment très jolie.

Ron interpella Harry et lui fit signe de venir :

- Bah viens ! Qu'es-ce que tu attends ?

Harry s'approcha, dit bonjour d'un signe de la main à tout le monde et s'assit.

- Harry, fit Ron en désignant la jeune fille blonde à côté de lui, je te présente Meg. Elle travaille dans le même service que moi.

- Enchanté, dit Harry un peu gêné. Je m'appelle …

- … Harry Potter, je sais. Ron m'a beaucoup parlé de toi.

Harry sentit ses joues s'embraser. Meg le regardait intensément, elle le dévorait des yeux.(mais bien sur Harry ne peut quitter draco parce qu'il aime trop se fr défoncer le cul! non me tappe pas, je déconnes!)

- Bon allez ! On va détendre l'atmosphère ! Mme Rosemerta ? 6 Whiskys Pur Feu ! cria Ron.

Trois heures plus tard, la majorité des membres du petit groupe était éméché. Ron, Dean et Seamus chantaient sur la table tandis que Neville, Harry et Meg qui n'arrêtait pas de lui lancer des regards plus qu'explicites, les regardaient en riant.Harry décida de sortir sentant le Whisky Pur Feu lui chauffer la tête et lui brouiller l'esprit tandis que Neville pris l'initiative de coucher les trois fêtards dans une des chambre de l'auberge.

Harry respira profondément l'air frais de dehors et laissa le vent lui caresser le visage. Il ferma les yeux pour savourer ce moment de calme jusqu'à ce qu'il sentit une présence derrière lui.

- Alors comme ça le grand Harry Potter aime être seul ? demanda Meg d'une voix amusée.

- Oui. Et le grand Harry Potter a besoin de s'allonger et de dormir puisqu'il ne tient pas beaucoup l'alcool, répondit sur le même ton le jeu homme en se retournant pour lui faire face.

Meg se mit à rire.

- Pourtant tu as l'air en pleine forme, dit la jeune femme en se rapprochant de lui. Ca ne te dirait pas qu'on monte dans une chambre pour … discuter ?

Harry savait bien ce qu'elle voulait et le mot « discuter » n'était pas vraiment adapté.

- Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée … je vais dormir dans une des chambre de l'auberge.

Sans la regarder, Harry rentra dans le bâtiment et monta directement dans une chambre dont Mme Rosemerta lui donna la clef. Il retira son pull et le posa sur une chaise puis il enleva ses chaussures, déboutonna les boutons de sa chemise et s'allongea sur le lit sur le dos. Il ferma les yeux pendant un quart d'heure quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Il grogna et se leva, les idées encore brouillées par l'alcool et la fatigue. Lorsqu'il ouvrit, il fut surpris de voir Meg en nuisette se tenir devant lui. ( NA : Perso y a rien d'étonnant, je l'ai sentis venircelle la! NC : Lol! t'avais qu'à la fr se perdre dans la forêt!)

- Euh … quand je bois de l'alcool, il m'arrive de m'imaginer des choses et là je suis en train de t'imaginer en nuisette est-ce que c'est normal ?

- Non, ce n'est pas ton imagination qui te joue un tour, répondit Meg en forçant le passage afin d'entrer dans la chambre.

Elle était vraiment très belle, vraiment très sexy. Pourquoi le regardait elle comme ça ?

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? demanda Harry essayant de reprendre ses esprits.

- Tu n'as pas une petite idée ? dit elle en fermant la porte de la chambre.

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Meg captura ses lèvres. Harry tenta de la stopper (NA : on y croit) mais la jeune fille devenait de plus en plus entreprenante. Ne pouvant plus répondre de ses gestes et guidé par les Whisky Pur Feu ingurgités, Harry commenca à répondre au baiser et la rapprocha de lui. Contente de ce geste, Meg lacha un petit rire satisfait. Elle entraina le jeune homme jusqu'au lit et le poussa dessus, se mit à quatre pattes au dessus de lui et l'embrassa sauvagement. ( NC : hé t'aurais du m'appele rpr une ptite partie d'escarpins rouge! NA : escarpin rouge signifie passage hot, ça serait trop long à vous expliquer pourquoi on utilise cette expression)

Harry la repoussa doucement.

- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, murmura t-il.

- Ca sera sans conséquence : ni promesse, ni engagement. Ce sera seulement l'histoire d'une nuit, rien que ça.

Harry la regarda un moment : sa tenue de nuit laissait deviner ses belles formes, ses lèvres si généreuses n'attendaient qu'à être prises… Il l'a fit basculer sous lui et l'embrassa dans le cou tout en passant ses mains sous sa nuisette pour pouvoir caresser ses hanches. Il l'entendait pousser des soupirs de contentement ce qui l'encouragea à continuer. Meg lui retira sa chemise et posa ses mains sur son torse. Harry continuait ses baisers et descendait de plus en plus vers sa poitrine. Il lui enleva sa nuisette qui entravait ses mouvements puis la regarda.

Pendant l'espace d'une seconde, il crut voir Hermione, il y a de cela deux ans et demi, quelques heures avant sa mort : nue, sous lui et prête à se donner. L'espace d'une seconde, il crut voir les cheveux brun bouclés d'Hermione et sa peau pâle.

Meg, voyant qu'Harry ne bougeait plus et la regardait bizarrement brisa le silence :

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

A ces mots, le jeune homme sortit de sa méditation. Il la regarda d'un air perdu.

- Je suis désolé … je ne peux pas faire ça.

- Quoi ?

- Je ne peux pas faire ça, répéta Harry en se levant et en commençant à se rabiller.

Meg le regarda, choquée.

- Tu te fout de moi là ?

Harry se tourna vers elle tout en attachant sa cape.

- Tu peux rester ici si tu veux pour la nuit, de toute façon j'ai déjà payé la chambre.

Meg devint rouge de colère :

- C'est une blague c'est ça ?

- Non, c'est tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieux.

- Tu me repousses ? Moi ?

- Je suis désolé.

- Et tu es désolé ?

Meg se leva du lit et se rhabilla à son tour puis elle le regarda dans les yeux.

- C'est quoi ton problème ? il y a quelques minutes ça ne te dérangeait pas de passer la nuit avec moi. Ou peut être que c'est à cause de la fille qui s'est faite tuée par les mangemorts il y a quelques années.( voyant son silence, elle sut qu'elle avait vu juste et continua) C'est ça ? Ron m'avait dit que tu étais fou amoureux d'elle à l'époque mais c'était il y a longtemps, il faudrait peut être commencer à faire le deuil tu ne crois pas ?

- Ça ne te regarde pas, fulmina le jeune homme. Mêle toi de ce qui te regarde !

En plus je suis sûre que tu n'as rien fait avec elle. C'était toi ou c'était peut être cette petite conne qui était trop frigide ?(NC : ouahh t'es dure la. Surtout que t'as censuré les trois quart de leur presque première fois! NA : et oui, désolé chers lecteur, la scène entre Harry et Hermione du chapitre précédent à été censuré! lol ! en faite je ne voulais pas qu'ils aillent trop loin)

Harry ne put contrôler son geste et lui donna une gifle.

- Ne parle plus jamais d'Hermione comme tu viens de la faire, dit il en la pointant dit doigt.

Puis il sortit de la chambre sans la regarder. Il n'entendit qu'un « connard » avant de claquer la porte et de sortir de l'auberge. Il s'approcha d'une fontaine au milieu d'une place et plongea sa tête dedans. L'eau était peut être glacée mais ça lui suffit pour se sentir complètement éveillé et dessaoulé. Il s'assit sur le bord de la fontaine et pris sa tête dans ses mains.

Meg avait raison, il devait faire son deuil. Il pensait l'avoir fait, mais revenir à Poudlard lui prouva le contraire.Quand il était partit à l'étranger, il avait couché avec des filles, mais ici, il ne pouvait pas : ici il avait l'impression de trahir Hermione, de trahir son souvenir.

Soudainement, Harry releva la tête. Il crut avoir sentit que quelqu'un l'espionnait. Il regarda autour de lui et pu apercevoir une ombre courir vers une petite ruelle. Il saisit sa baguette et couru après. Il arriva dans la petite ruelle qui s'avéra être un cul de sac. Des poubelles se renversèrent à quelques mètres de lui. Il serra sa baguette fortement dans sa main prêt à jeter un sort et avança. Il s'approcha lentement des poubelles renversées et les contourna sûr que la personne qu'il poursuivait se cachait là.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il vit qu'il n'y avait qu'un chat noir fouillant dans des ordures.

Il regarda autour de lui, le cul de sac était désert. Il était pourtant certain d'avoir aperçut quelqu'un. Troublé, il fit demi tour et se dirigea vers Poudlard. C'étai complètement dingue, il avait des hallucinations maintenant : il fallait vraiment qu'il aille se coucher. Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'était qu'une ombre sur une toiture de maison le regarda s'éloigner et une fois Harry hors de vue, elle courue vers la forêt.

Pour se protéger du froid, Harry resserra sa cape autour de lui et plongea ses mains dans ses poches. Il sentit quelque chose à l'intérieur. Il le sortit pour voir ce que c'était.C'était la clef que Dumbledore lui avait donné … la clef qui ouvrait la chambre d'Hermione.

Une fois dans le château, Harry monta jusqu'au dernier étage de la tour sud. Après avoir marché plusieurs minutes à travers les couloirs, Harry aperçu la porte noire tout au fond du couloir. Il faisait encore nuit noire dehors mais la lumière de la lune transperçait les fenêtres.

Harry regarda la clef pendant quelques secondes avant de l'insérer dans la serrure. Il ne voulait pas faire ça mais quelque chose au fond de lui l'y obligeait. Il la tourna lentement jusqu'à entendre le verrou se lever. Il prit une longue inspiration et ouvrit finalement la porte grinçante.

La pièce était plongée dans une obscurité totale. Harry lança un sort pour allumer un feu dans la cheminée et allumer les bougies qui éclairaient la salle. Quand la lumière se diffusa dans toute la pièce, le cœur d'Harry manqua un battement. Tout était exactement comme avant. Des étagères pleines de livres occupaient une bonne partie des murs de la salle, les fauteuils et la banquette dans laquelle Hermione et lui se lovaient était toujours près du foyer de la cheminée. Le lit à baldaquin était toujours à la même place, la commode avait toujours sur elle les photos de Ron, Hermione et lui en train de sourire. Harry avait l'impression de revenirdeux ans en arrière. Il sourit quand il vit un livre avec un marque page sur la table de chevet. Ça lui faisait repenser à la passion qu'avait Hermione pour la lecture.

Harry se coucha quelques instant sur le lit en s'imaginant être pendant sa dernière année de Poudlard en train d'attendre Hermione revenir de sa ronde du soir. Mais les minutes passaient et elle ne venait pas. Harry se trouva pathétique d'attendre une personne qui ne pourrait jamais revenir. Il enfouit sa tête dans un des oreillers et sentit ses yeux le brûler. Quelques instant plus tard, il pleurait à chaudes larmes étouffant ses sanglots dans les couvertures, puis finalement s'endormit…

_Harry se tenait devant le bureau de sa salle de classe. Il faisait cours à une dizaine de trolls des cavernes assis sur les tables. Un des trolls de devant se retourna pour « grogner » avec son voisin de derrière. Harry prit alors une énorme massue et l'abattit sur le crâne du troll pour qu'il se retourne. Puis Ron entra brusquement dans la salle de classe, des bouteilles de Whisky-pur-feu dans chaque main et lui dit :_

_« Bah alors Harry, qu'est ce que tu fais ? On attend plus que toi pour jouer aux cartes ! »_

_Puis Ron regarda derrière Harry et lui sourit._

_« ah oui, j'ai compris. Je m'en vais alors, je vous laisse seuls tous les deux ! »_

_Il sortit de la pièce. Il n'y avait également plus de troll mais quand Harry se retourna pour regagner son bureau, il vit Meg en tenue légère assise de façon provocante dessus, le regardant avidement._

_« Harry, je me demandais (elle se leva et s'assise à la chaise du bureau) si tu voulais bien …me… donner à manger à la petite cueillere. »_

_Les cheveux de Meg s'attachèrent à cet instant pour faire des couettes et sa nuisette disparu pour laisser apparaître un pyjama de bébé._

_Harry ne bougea pas d'un pouce, si bien que Meg agacée pris une assiette pleine de soupe sortit de nul part et se rapprocha de lui._

_« Allez ouvre la bouche, dit elle d'une voix de gamine. Une cuillère pour maman (Harry ouvra la bouche et avala la soupe), une cuillère pour papa, une cuillère pour… »_

_Il y eut à cet instant un flash blanc. Harry n'arrivait plus à voir quoi que ce soit il ferma donc les yeux. Puis quand la lumière diminua d'intensité, il les rouvrit._

_Il faisait nuit .Il était devant une tombe, c'était celle d'Hermione. Harry la reconnaîtrait entre mille, c'est lui qui l'avait choisit. A côté se trouvaient celles des parents de la jeune fille. Le petit cimetière était bordé de grands arbres dont les feuilles dansaient dans le vent._

_Harry se rapprocha de la tombe. Il n'y avait plus le nom d'Hermione d'inscrit, il avait été effacé mais quelque chose posé dessus scintillait. Le jeune homme se rapprocha pour distinguer l'objet. Il le prit dans sa main : c'était le collier qu'il avait offert à Hermione. Quand il effleura le pendentif en forme d'étoile, il y eut de nouveau un flash blanc._

_Il voyait à présent un flacon rempli d'un gaz argenté qui tournait sur lui même. Il devait sûrement s'agire d'un souvenir près à être mis dans une pensine._

_Puis une voix se fit entendre, Harry l'aurait reconnu entre mille : c'était celle d'Hermione._

_« Retrouve moi »_

_De nouveau un flash._

_Hermione était étendue par terre, les yeux clos, sur un tapis de feuille mortes près d'une petite étendue d'eau. Harry ne reconnaissait pas cet endroit. Le visage de la jeune fille était très pâle et ses cheveux étaient plus longs qu'avant. Elle portait une longue robe de velours bleue marine. Elle semblait comme morte._

_« Retrouve moi »_

_Harry lâcha le pendentif qui se brisa en mille morceaux sur une pierre sans qu'il ne puisse l'en empêcher._

_Nouveau flash._

_Harry était à présent au sommet de la tour d'astronomie. Une personne se tenait droite devant lui habillée de noir, sa cape volant dans le vent, debout sur un créneau. Son visage était masqué par sa capuche. L'homme parla :_

_« Tu la retrouveras …mais pas encore »_

_Puis il écarta les bras. La voix d'Hermione résonna encore une fois comme un écho._

_« Suis le papillon noir »_

_L'homme se laissa alors tomber en arrière._

_« Suis le papillon noir ! »_

Harry se réveilla tout en sueur. Qu'est ce que c'était que ce rêve ! Il était vraiment étrange. « Suis le papillon noir » qu'est ce que ça voulait dire ? Harry eut alors un affreux mal de tête. Ce devait être un contre coup de l'alcool. Heureusement pour lui, on était samedi et il pourrait comater toute la journée sans rendre de compte à personne. Il n'avait pas envie de descendre pour manger, il voulait épargner les élèves et les autres professeurs de sa tête de deterré.

Il ouvrit lentement les yeux et se souvint en voyant le haut du lit à baldaquin qu'il était dans la chambre d'Hermione. Il se leva et ouvrit la fenêtre pour sentir l'air frais du matin puis il se dirigea vers la commode où trônaient quelques photos. Le cœur d'Harry cessa de battre quand il en vit une où Hermione lui lançait des clins d'œil et lui faisait un immense sourire ou une autre où il la tenait dans ses bras tandis qu'elle le regardait amoureusement.

Il sursauta quand une boule de poil orange bondit sur la commode. C'était Pattenrond : le professeur McGonagall l'avait gardé à la mort d'Hermione.

Harry se demande comment ce chat faisait pour rentrer dans une chambre fermée à clef. Cette bestiole resterait un vrai mystère. Le chat bondit de la commode et alla sous le lit puis miaula.

Harry se baissa pour voir ce que ce chat fabriquait. Mais il n'y avait pas que Pattenrod sous le lit : il y avait autre chose, on aurait un paquet. Harry s'en saisit et s'assit sur le lit. Ce devait être un cadeau de noël à en jugé par le papier cadeau. Il retourna le paquet dans tous les sens pour essayer de trouver le moindre indice sur ce qu'il pouvait contenir mais ce qu'il vit lui glaça le sang : son nom était marqué dessus. Il hésita quelques secondes avant de l'ouvrir. Il déchira finalement le papier puis ouvrit la boite. A l'intérieur, il y avait une écharpe noir avec écrit sur une des extrémité en petite lettres argentées « H.P. »

Une lettre était jointe. A la vue de l'écriture régulière et fine d'Hermione, l'estomac d'Harry se comprima.

« _Joyeux noël Harry ! __J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à trouver le cadeau idéal. Alors je me suis dis que tu préfèreras sans doute quelque chose qui n'était pas acheté dans un magasin. Donc j'ai fais cette écharpe, sans défaut, enfin je ne crois pas. Bon d'accord, presque pas de défauts. Si on se rejoignait dans le Grand Hall pour faire une promenade au bord du lac ? Je t'aime très fort._

_Hermione »_

Harry sentait les larmes coulées sur ses joues.

Quelqu'un frappa alors à la porte et entra sans réponse. Une chevelure rousse passa par l'entrebâillement de la porte.

- Harry ?

C'était Ron.

Harry sécha à l'aide de sa manche ses larmes et essaya de reprendre constance. Quand Ron aperçut Harry, il referma la porte derrière lui.

- Harry, qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Dans cette chambre ?

- J'ai dormi ici.

- Harry, fit Ron sur un ton de reproche ; tu ne devrais pas faire ça.

- Faire quoi Ron ? Faire quoi ? s'énerva le jeune homme.

Ron se rapprocha de son ami et le pointa du doigt, perdant tout son sang froid.

- tu te fais du mal ! tu comprend ça ? ça s'appelle remuer le couteau dans la plaie ce que tu fais ! Comment veux tu passer le cap si tu vis dans le passé !

Harry se leva, rouge de colère.

- Ne me fais pas la morale. J'en ai marre qu'on me couve ! je n'ai plus 10 ans ! Je suis assez grand pour savoir ce qui est bon pour moi, d'accord ?

Ron se retourna en soupirant ne sachant plus quoi faire puis dit finalement en murmurant :

- Tout le monde s'inquiète pour toi Harry, moi en premier. Dumbledore n'aurait pas dû te dire que cette chambre était ici. Il m'avait dit qu'il ne te dirait rien.

- Tu veux dire que tu savais ?

- Oui et je ne voulais rien te dire.

Ron se retourna et continua :

- Et tu n'aurais jamais dû savoir que la chambre d'Hermione était restée telle quelle. On aurait dû d'ailleurs tout enlever. Que Dumbledore dise ce qu'il veut mais je crois que revenir à Poudlard ne te fais pas du bien. Je voulais te parler de ça hier soir mais…

- Mais tu étais trop occupé à te saouler et jouer les entremetteur hier soir, le coupa Harry d'un air mauvais.

Son ami le regarda dans les yeux puis reprit calmement.

- Tu ne te sens pas bien et donc je ne prendrais pas en compte ce que tu viens de dire. J'aurais dû te parler hier mais quand j'ai vu que Meg avait flashé sur toi je me suis dis qu'elle aurait pu…

- Cette fille est une vraie peste et elle n'est pas du tout mon genre, articula Harry.

- Aucune fille n'est ton genre !

- Arrête, j'ai déjà eut des aventures avec des filles quand j'étais à l'étranger et tu le sais très bien.

- Bien alors pourquoi tu ne trouves pas une copine ici ? Qu'est ce qui t'en empêche !

- C'est différent ! ici je ne peux pas, je repense à elle sans cesse ! hurla Harry

Ron se savait vraiment plus quoi faire, il se dirigea vers la sortie et lui dit.

- Harry, je crois que tu a besoin de vacances et de t'éloigner d'ici. Là, je te jure, tu me fais peur. Je ne sais plus comment m'y prendre avec toi. Demande à Dumbledore de te faire remplacer une semaine ou deux parce que là, tu ne vas vraiment pas bien.

- Arrête de me prendre pour un fou ! On l'a assez fait quand j'étais enfant !

- Au revoir Harry. Je préfère m'en aller avant que tu ne rompe notre amitié. Réfléchis à ce que je t'ai dis.

Sur ces mots, Ron quitta la chambre. Harry resta figé quelques minutes puis se leva du lit et donna un grand cou de pied dans la porte de rage.

Il en avait assez qu'on s'occupe de lui, il voulait rester seul. Il resta dans la chambre d'Hermione toute la journée sans manger et s'endormit en fin d'après midi sur un des fauteuils près du feu.

Quand il se réveilla il faisait nuit dehors. Harry regarda sa montre : il était 2 heures du matin. Son ventre lui faisait un mal fou tellement il avait faim. Il prit donc Pattenrond dans ses bras ainsi que l'écharpe qu'Hermione lui avait fait et sortit de la chambre en prenant soin de refermer la porte à clef. Il descendit ensuite aux cuisines et mangea quelques pommes que les elfes lui donnèrent. Pattenrond l'abandonna, sûrement pour quelques souries qui devaient vadrouiller dans les couloirs.

Harry sortit prendre l'air frais pour réfléchir. Il repensa à Ron et à Meg. Qu'est –ce qu'ils croyaient ? Que c'était aussi simple de tourner la page ? C'est vrai que 2 ans ça laisse du temps pour oublier mais tout de même.

Il faisait nuit noire dehors, Harry se dirigea vers le lac et se coucha dans l'herbe fraîche pour pouvoir regarder les étoiles. Seul le hennissement des licornes que Hagrid gardait pour son cours rompait le silence. Harry se releva et se dirigea vers l'enclôt. Il caressa une des licornes doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer. Il en vit une s'agiter au loin. Il entra donc dans l'enclôt et s'approcha d'elle.

L'animal était en train de tirer sur la corde qui l'attachait à un poteau : mais plus elle tirait et plus la corde se resserrait autour de son cou. Le jeune homme essaya de la calmer pour pouvoir la détacher mais rien y fit. Il prit alors le couteau que Sirius lui avait offert et commença à couper les liens. La licorne n'arrêtait pas de s'agiter si bien que quand Harry fini par venir à bout de la corde, le couteau coupa l'animal laissant couler un filet de sang argenté.

Le jeune homme voulu prévenir Hagrid mais au moment d'aller vers la cabane il sentit une lame froide glisser sous sa gorge. Et pour ce qu'il sentait, elle était bien aiguisée.

- A votre place, je ne bougerais pas, dit une voix masculine agressive derrière lui.

- Qui êtes vous ? demanda calmement Harry.

- Je crois que vous êtes mal placer pour poser des questions.

- Qu'est ce que vous me voulez ? siffla Harry

Pas de réponse.

- C'est vous qui rodez à Pré-au-Lard ?

- Vous êtes perspicace.

- Vous, les mangemorts vous n'êtes vraiment que des lâches. Vous attaquez vos adversaires quand ils sont de dos.

- Je ne suis pas un mangemort.

Sur ces mots, la personne derrière lui éloigna la lame de son cou, ce qui permit à Harry de se retourner et de pouvoir voir son agresseur.

Il était habillé tout de noir et une grande cape de même couleur posée sur ses épaules tournoyait dans le vent, son visage était camouflé par la capuche de la cape et par l'obscurité de la nuit. C'était le même homme que dans son rêve sauf que là il tenait à la main un poignard qui aurait pu trancher sa gorge en un simple geste.

- Libérez ces licornes ! ordonna l'inconnu.

- Et pourquoi je le ferais ?

- Faites le ! Sinon je serais dans l'obligation de vous tuer.

Harry sortit alors brutallement sa baguette et la dirigea vers son adversaire.

- Je ne reçoit pas d'ordre d'un mangemort !

- J'ai remarqué, dit l'homme en noir sans relever ce qu'avait dit Harry, que beaucoup de personnes comme vous avaient tendance à se réfugier derrière leur magie.

Puis sans crainte et d'un pas assuré l'inconnu s'avança vers Harry et lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Ce soir je n'ai pas le temps de me battre, mais une autre fois, peut être !

Puis il se dirigea vers la porte de l'enclot et l'ouvrit en grand. Les licornes s'échappèrent et se dirigèrent vers la forêt interdite. Après cela il s'éloigna, prenant le même chemin que les animaux.

- Hey, attendez ! lui cria Harry avec haine en courant à sa poursuite. Qu'est ce que cherche Voldemort maintenant s'il ne veut plus me tuer ? C'est étrange qu'un mangemort ne cherche pas à me tuer !

Mais le dit mangemort ne se retourna pas et continua d'avancer. Au moment où Harry allait lui saisir le bras, l'individu se retourna violemment, son poignard à la main. Harry eut tout juste le temps d'esquiver mais la lame lui entailla tout de même le bras et il lacha sa baguette magique. Fou de rage, il saisit le poignet du mangemort qui tenait le couteau et le lui fit lacher. Il le poussa par terre et tenta de le bloquer à l'aide de ses jambes et de ses bras mais l'homme en noir n'arrêtait pas de se tortiller sous lui. Puis ce dernier, donna un coup de genou bien placé pour pouvoir se dégager.

Harry se plia en deux de douleur et fini par le relacher. Toujours à terre, il vit l'homme s'éloigner en direction de la forêt.

- On s'en va déjà, cria le jeune homme. On va retrouver ses copains mangemorts pour tuer des innocents ? hein ?

Le mangemort se retourna et baissa les yeux sur Harry avant de sortir son poignard et de le lancer dans sa direction. Tout se passa en un quart de seconde. Harry sachant qu'il n'aurait pas le temps d'esquiver, ferma les yeux et attendit mais rien ne se passa. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux et fut à la fois surpris, effrayé et soulagé de voir qu'à ses pieds gisait un serpent transpercé par le couteau qu'avait lancé le mangemort.

Quel mangemort tuerait un serpent ? Ses paupières devenaient de plus en plus lourdes. Harry regarda son bras blessé, laissant couler beaucoup de sang.

Soudain des flashs de son rêve lui revinrent à l'esprit. L'homme habillé tout de noir se laissant tomber dans le vide après lui avoir dit

_« tu la retrouveras … mais pas encore »_

Etait ce une rêve prémonitoire qui lui annonçait qu'il allait rejoindre Hermione dans la mort ?

Non ça ne pouvait pas être ça. Sans pouvoir l'expliquer, Harry n'arrivait pas admettre que l'inconnu était un mangemort. Il sentait quelque chose de particulier, un lien qu'il ne pouvait pas expliquer entre l'inconnu et lui. Puis la voix d'Hermione dans son rêve ressurgit.

_« Retrouve moi »_

Il fit un effort pour regarder vers la forêt et ne pas s'endormir et vit l'homme en noir courir pour en atteindre la lisière.

_« Suis le papillon noir »_

Avant de disparaître totalement et avant que Harry tombe dans l'inconscience, il vit la cape de l'inconnu virevolter dans le vent, formant pendant une seconde des ailes de papillon.

A suivre

* * *

Alors vous avez trouvé ça comment? review? 


End file.
